


Секрет абсолютного счастья

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 48,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Джинни Уизли похищена. Гермиона должна найти некий артефакт, чтобы спасти жизнь Джинни, к тому же у преступника странные условия. Драко Малфой оказывается не в том месте и не в то время. Вместе им придется пройти долгий путь в поисках правды и самих себя.Параллельно раскрывается и история одного из самых влиятельных Малфоев на заре становления его политической карьеры.Примечания автора:Это задумывалось как ретеллинг «Романа с камнем», но автор ушел в дремучие дебри. А потом появился Септимус Малфой и попросил рассказать и его историю тоже.





	1. Chapter 1

— Наконец-то, — выдохнула Гермиона и отодвинула исписанную гору пергаментов. Глаза болели от долгой работы с мелким шрифтом, а пальцы онемели еще часа два назад. Дело последних двух недель — перевод древнего рунического текста, обнаруженного исследователями где-то в Норвегии, наконец-то было завершено. Гермиона посмотрела на календарь и удовлетворенно кивнула. Она пообещала Исследовательскому Центру Магической Истории — а точнее, Бюро Переводов этого самого центра — что перевод будет готов через три недели, но управилась даже раньше. Гермиона потерла руки, предвкушая неплохой гонорар и заодно разминая пальцы.

— Фло, — позвала она, и длиннохвостая неясыть, сидевшая в просторной клетке на столе у окна, тихо ухнула. Фло привыкла ухать тихо, хоть Гермиона и начинила свою квартиру на восьмом этаже обычного маггловского дома в спальном районе различными магглоотталкивающими чарами, чарами от подслушивания и вообще всячески оградила свое жилище от соседей. Для их же, стоит отметить, спокойствия. Вряд ли они оценили бы уханье Фло или хлопки аппарации.

— Тебе придется отнести это в редакцию Бюро Переводов, — произнесла Гермиона, упаковывая рукопись в плотную бумагу. — Да, прямо сейчас. Пусть видят, как мне нужна эта работа. Заодно и поохотишься.

Фло снова ухнула и переступила с лапы на лапу на своем насесте, явно готовясь к тому моменту, когда хозяйка выпустит ее наружу. Гермиона же на всякий случай перетянула пакет бечевкой, наложила на него водоотталкивающие чары — за окном весь день гремело, и не факт, что дождь не хлынет именно в тот момент, когда Фло будет в воздухе. Все-таки Гермиона Грейнджер ценила свой труд. Особенно когда он стоил пару сотен галеонов.  
Фло вылетела в ночное небо, а Гермиона оперлась на подоконник, прижалась лбом к стеклу и задумалась о том, что же она делает со своей жизнью. За два года она умудрилась сменить пять мест работы и переругаться с кучей людей. В каком бы отделе Министерства Магии она ни работала, вокруг неизменно оказывались ужасные разгильдяи, не знающие цену времени, не умеющие работать и категорически не желающие признать свою неорганизованность. Зато они прекрасно умели по два часа пить чай и судачить о самой Гермионе за ее спиной. Сама же она работала за двоих, а то и за троих, чем невероятно раздражала сотрудников. А те, в свою очередь, выводили ее из себя. В конце концов, признав полнейшую неспособность работать в коллективе, Гермиона закрылась дома и разослала заявки в научные журналы. Уж лучше писать статьи о Трансфигурации и Зельеварении, не выходя из собственной кухни, зато работать в привычном темпе, чем терпеть расхлябанных сотрудников.

«Трансфигурация сегодня», «Вестник Зельеварения», «Заклинатель» и «Альманах Пифагора» с радостью принимали ее статьи, но платили не так много, как представляла Гермиона. Зато в одном из выпусков — ей присылали авторские экземпляры — она прочитала об Исследовательском Центре Магической Истории и тут же написала им письмо, в котором крайне вежливо поинтересовалась, нет ли у них работы для вольного автора. В ответ ей прислали на пробу текст для перевода. Так и началась ее карьера переводчика Рунических текстов.

Но была у такой жизни и обратная сторона. Гермиона практически перестала выходить из дома без крайней необходимости, отметая приглашения и без того немногочисленных друзей. А если им и удавалось вытащить ее из дома, то сидя в кафе или прогуливаясь по Косому Переулку, Гермиона то и дело принималась подсчитывать, сколько работы она могла выполнить, если бы никуда не пошла. Гарри и Рон всерьез обижались, и вскоре оставили попытки вытащить Гермиону из квартиры.

Гермиона почти не задумывалась об этом, когда была увлечена работой, но иногда, в перерыве между написанием статей, она тосковала по тем временам, когда могла смеяться над шутками друзей, вспоминала, как они, будучи еще студентами, иногда бесцельно слонялись вокруг Черного Озера и радовались солнцу и теплу. Теперь же жизнь Гермионы превратилась в бесконечную погоню за работой и звонкой монетой. Иногда хотелось плюнуть на все и уехать — но Гермиона боялась, что в ее отсутствие придет заказ на статью или перевод, а она не сможет принять его. И тогда хорошую работу отдадут какому-то невежде, который обязательно все испортит или затянет со сроками. Такого Гермиона позволить не могла.

Звонок телефона в тишине квартиры прозвучал особенно пронзительно и отвлек Гермиону от мыслей. Она посмотрела на часы: половина первого ночи. И у кого только хватило наглости звонить в такое время?

— Алло, — недовольно произнесла Гермиона, подняв трубку.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — прозвучал грубый, хриплый голос на том конце провода. — Добрый вечер.

— Уже ночь, — проворчала она. — Что вам вообще нужно от меня в такое время суток.

— Скорее, это вам нужно от меня, — с нажимом произнес собеседник. — Мы с друзьями привели к себе одну девушку, и она утверждает, что вы — ее подруга.

— Извините, у меня нет подруг, — отрезала Гермиона.

— Как жаль, что вы так считаете. Может, вы все же хотите узнать, кто это, прежде чем мы убьем ее?

По спине пробежал холодок, лоб покрылся испариной, а руки ощутимо задрожали.

— Дайте ей трубку, — от волнения даже голос сел.

— Гермиона, — прозвучал в трубке голос Джинни. — Гермиона, меня похитили. Мне страшно, Гермиона. Помоги мне, пожалуйста.

— Ну что, твоя подружка? — звонивший явно выхватил у Джинни трубку. На заднем фоне послышались ее крики, за которыми последовал звук удара — и все затихло.

— Да, — еле выдавила Гермиона. По большому счету, она не могла назвать Джинни своей закадычной подругой, но зачем об этом знать этому жуткому человеку.

— Вот и славно. Значит, ты добудешь то, что нам надо. А мы, так и быть, попробуем не прибить твою подружку. Ну как, согласна?

— Да, — она даже кивнула непонятно, зачем. — Что нужно сделать?

— Для начала ты сходишь в Министерство Магии. Прямо сейчас, усекла? Тебе нужен отдел, в котором хранятся конфискованные вещи. Откроешь ячейку номер семнадцать и заберешь содержимое. Поняла?

— Хорошо, — к Гермионе потихоньку стала возвращаться ясность мысли. Первым делом стоило связаться по камину с Гарри и Роном, сообщить в Аврорат — должен же там кто-то дежурить.

— И только попробуй кому-то пикнуть, — незнакомец на другом конце провода хрипло рассмеялся. — Дружкам своим ты не скажешь, они уехали, а вот если побежишь в Аврорат — завтра утром получишь голову своей подружки в подарочной упаковке.

Гермиона икнула и принялась судорожно соображать, что же делать. Гарри и Рон и впрямь были в отъезде — еще на прошлой неделе написали, что уезжают в Канаду на какие-то учения для авроров. Похоже, ничего не оставалось, кроме как действительно отправиться ночью в Министерство и забрать из хранилища содержимое чертовой ячейки.

— Я никому не скажу, — произнесла, наконец, она и тяжело вздохнула.

— Вот и хорошо, — грубо бросил незнакомец, и в трубке раздались короткие гудки.  
Гермиона еще несколько минут слушала их, после чего пришла в себя, взяла со стола палочку и аппарировала, сконцентрировавшись сразу на Министерском хранилище конфискованных артефактов.

Тусклый свет Люмоса едва позволял разглядеть номера стеллажей, которые ровными рядами тянулись с обеих сторон узенького прохода. Гермиона чуть шевелила губами, читая номера на ячейках: пятьдесят, сорок девять, сорок восемь. Она все же нашла нужный ряд.  
Наконец, она остановилась перед ячейкой номер семнадцать, мысленно посетовала на то, что палочка не воспроизводит два заклинания одновременно, погасила свет и в кромешной тьме направила палочку на замок ячейки.

— Алохомора.

Послышался щелчок, и Гермиона успела только подумать о том, чтобы снова зажечь огонек, как вдруг рядом вспыхнул свет, и тонкие белые пальцы потянулись к ячейке. Гермиона скорее инстинктивно, чем специально, стеганула по незнакомой руке Режущим заклинанием, схватила лежащий в ячейке конверт и только потом повернула голову.  
На нее недовольно взирал Драко Малфой собственной персоной.

— Ты? — прошипела Гермиона, выставляя вперед палочку. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Пришел забрать свою семейную реликвию, — фыркнул Малфой. — Тебе не понять. Кстати, тебе-то что здесь понадобилось?

— Спасаю Джинни, — отрезала Гермиона. — Так что можешь забыть про свою реликвию. Все, желаю удачи, мне пора.

Она покрепче сжала палочку, концентрируясь на своей квартире, и аппарировала.

Гермиона появилась посреди своей гостиной и тут же пригнулась, услышав оглушительный треск, раздавшийся неподалеку. Она повернула голову вправо и увидела, что на обломках ее журнального столика лежит Драко Малфой.

— Ты ведь не думала, что я вот так запросто расстанусь со своей вещью?

Гермиона поморщилась и сжала в кармане конверт.

— Значит так, Малфой, повторяю еще раз для особо непонятливых, — она нависла над ним и направила на него свою волшебную палочку. — Джинни похитили, и преступники требуют обмен на содержимое ячейки номер семнадцать. Пусть даже это твои любимые носки, мне наплевать. Я хочу видеть Джинни живой и невредимой, а не ее голову, которую мне пригрозили прислать.

Малфой скривился.

— Там не носки, глупое ты существо, — пробормотал он, опасливо косясь на палочку. — Там амулет, приносящий абсолютное счастье. Его сотворил еще двести лет назад мой дедушка, Септимус Малфой, но завещал воспользоваться им только в том случае, когда другой надежды не будет. Грейнджер, ты знаешь, что со мной стало после войны. Все полностью безнадежно.

Гермиона нахмурилась. Она слышала, что Люциус попал в тюрьму, а Нарцисса в последнее время сильно болела, что они обеднели, и Драко не мог найти работу — никто не решался связываться с ним из-за прошлого. Конечно, это было ужасно несправедливо, но он хотя бы был сам виноват в своих злоключениях, чего о Джинни сказать нельзя.

— Малфой, уж прости, но тебе точно не отрежут голову, — Гермиона покачала головой. — И да, тебе повезло, что у меня на квартире куча чар. Иначе сюда бы уже ломились недовольные соседи.

— Подумаешь, какие-то магглы, — фыркнул Малфой.

— Ты перестанешь так говорить, если получишь от них по шее. И вообще, мне интересно, что там за амулет и кому он мог понадобиться.

Она открыла конверт, не обращая внимания на Малфоя, который пытался подняться с пола.

«Посетил сегодня Дурокорновиум. Только зря потерял время да промочил мантию. Другого от Портеуса ожидать нельзя. Удивительно бездарный министр. Единственная радость — виды озера».

— Что? — воскликнула Гермиона и бросила Малфою лист пергамента. — Нет здесь никакого амулета, только записка. Явно из дневника твоего дражайшего дедули. Наверное, боялся, что Портеус прочитает, вот и спрятал.

— Я… — Малфой явно был озадачен. — Я был уверен, что тут именно Абсолютное Счастье. Это ошибка, точно. Пергамент откроется только истинному Малфою.

Он схватил лист и впился в него взглядом, однако уже через полминуты поднял на Гермиону удивленный взгляд.

— Ну что, истинный Малфой? — с насмешкой спросила она. — Либо ты не такой уж истинный, либо там действительно только ерунда про Портеуса.

— Быть того не может, — пробормотал Малфой и принялся водить над листом палочкой, бормоча то одно заклинание, то другое. Но ничего не происходило.

Когда телефон зазвонил, Малфой от испуга выронил палочку и безумным взглядом уставился на Гермиону.

— Обычный телефон, — она закатила глаза и подняла трубку. — Да.

— Ты прихватила потомка Малфоев. Очень хорошо, — незнакомец на том конце, кажется, все знал.

— Откуда вы…

— Что было в ячейке семнадцать? — спросил он, игнорируя вопрос.

— Ничего. Точнее, там был конверт, а в нем — страница из дневника.

— Прочитай, — потребовал преступник, и Гермиона потянулась за листом.

— «Посетил сегодня Дурокорновиум. Только зря потерял время да промочил мантию. Другого от Портеуса ожидать нельзя. Удивительно бездарный министр. Единственная радость — виды озера». И все. Здесь больше ничего нет.

— Портеус, — протянул похититель. — Так мы имеем дело с Септимусом Малфоем? Что ж, недурно. Завтра едешь в Дурокорновиум. И этого потомка с собой прихвати.

— Он не согласится, — пробормотала Гермиона.

— Значит, ты должна убедить его поехать с тобой. Отпустишь его — он тут же бросится в Министерство и все расскажет. И тогда, не сомневайся, голова подружки приедет к тебе в тот же день.

Рядом сглотнули. Гермиона вздрогнула и обнаружила, что Малфой подкрался к трубке и теперь подслушивает, что же говорит похититель.

— Но Дурокорновиум… Я даже не знаю, где это, — призналась Гермиона.

— Теперь он называется Суиндон, милочка. А еще пишешь для Исследовательского Центра Магической Истории.

«Он все обо мне знает», — с ужасом осознала она.

— Автобус на Суиндон отправляется завтра в половину восьмого утра с автовокзала Виктория Коуч. Но тебе лучше явиться пораньше, иначе не успеешь забрать билеты и документы.

— Какие билеты, какие документы? — непонимающе переспросила Гермиона.

— Завтра утром у тебя в почтовом ящике будет лежать ключ от ячейки в камере хранения на Виктория Коуч. Тебе нужно будет явиться на автовокзал, взять в ячейке билеты и новые маггловские документы, положить туда волшебные палочки — твою и потомка — и уехать. Вернешься с добычей — заберешь.

— Как я, по-вашему, добуду артефакт без палочки?

— Как маггл, милочка, как маггл, — в трубке раздался глухой смех, за которым последовали гудки.

— Ты все слышал, Малфой. Выбора у тебя нет, — Гермиона повесила трубку на рычаг и повернулась к непрошеному гостю. — Ты поедешь со мной, даже не сомневайся.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Не поедешь по-хорошему, наложу Империус. Поверь, я умею, — зло процедила Гермиона.

— Ладно, ладно. Я думал, ты будешь меня уговаривать. Ну там, обещать золотые горы за помощь.

Она смерила Малфоя взглядом, полным скепсиса.

— Не забывай, я сижу без работы и без средств к существованию. Вообще. Я не ел уже дня два. У тебя, кстати, не будет пары бутербродов?

Гермиона, конечно, слышала про обедневшую аристократию, но не подозревала, до какой степени.

— Будет, — буркнула она. — Ладно, давай попытаемся договориться. Например, в этом месяце я перекину на тебя три статьи для «Трансфигурации сегодня», если ты поможешь мне спасти Джинни. Они платят по сорок галеонов за статью.

— Они не примут статью от меня, Грейнджер, — Малфой покачал головой.

— Знаю. Но примут от меня. Ты напишешь статью, перешлешь ее мне, я прочитаю, может немного подредактирую и отправлю им, подписанную своим именем. А деньги отдам тебе.

Лицо Малфоя просветлело.

— И так каждый месяц в течение года, — с напором произнес он. — Или я сию же минуту аппарирую домой и заявляю обо всем, что узнал, в Аврорат.

— Мерзкий тараканишка, — Гермиона тяжело вздохнула. — Согласна. По рукам.

— Вот и славно. Где у тебя кухня?

— Погоди, — на ее лице появилась коварная улыбка. — Сначала Непреложный Обет, потом кухня.

— Какой еще Обет? Зачем Обет? — Малфой здорово переполошился.

— А затем, чтобы ты, аристократ наш облезлый, не сбежал, — Гермиона достала палочку. — Три статьи в месяц и бутерброды прямо сейчас.

Малфой протянул руку. Видать, ему и впрямь было тяжко.

— Клянешься ли ты, Драко Люциус Малфой, помочь мне, Гермионе Джин Грейнджер спасти Джинни Уизли, похищенную неизвестными?

— Клянусь.

— Клянешься ли ты ни словом, ни письмом, ни Патронусом, ни любыми другими средствами не давать знать ни единой живой душе, портрету или призраку, чем мы заняты, пока не увидишь живую и невредимую Джинни Уизли?

— Клянусь.

— Клянешься ли ты выполнять все условия похитителей, в том числе и прекратить пользоваться магией, пока мы будем спасать Джинни Уизли?

— Клянусь.

Три блестящих ленты вырвались из палочки Гермионы, скрепляя их с Малфоем руки.

— Вот и замечательно, — она улыбнулась. — Бутерброды в холодильнике, спать ляжешь на диване, из квартиры не выходить, подъем завтра в шесть утра.

Малфой что-то попытался сказать, но Гермиона уже не слышала, закрывшись в своей спальне.


	2. Chapter 2

Септимус брел по мокрой глине в крайне расстроенных чувствах. Пару дней назад в этих краях прошли ливни, и идти теперь было совершенно невозможно. Септимус переместился бы магическим образом, если бы не некоторая щекотливость его задания. Старик Портеус переполошился, узнав, что простаки выкопали золото на месте древнего поселения, и поручил Септимусу проверить, не найдут ли они что-то, связанное с волшебством. Этого допустить никак нельзя было. 

Септимусу решительно не нравилась его работа помощника Министра Магии. В то время, как его друзья, с которыми он учился в Хогвартсе, пускались в путешествия или попросту кутили в Лондоне, он вынужден был целыми днями выслушивать речи Портеуса Натчбулла. До этого помощником Министра был отец Септимуса, Игнотус Малфой, но он отбыл в Индийские колонии налаживать работу представительства Британского Министерства Магии, да еще и матушку с собой взял. Септимус даже представить не мог, как нежная Розалия выживает там, в грязной и жаркой стране — а именно такой описывал ее отец. 

Септимус чувствовал себя глубоко несчастным. Связь с друзьями из Хогвартса слабела с каждым днем, когда он отсыпался после работы, а не просаживал с ними сикли и галеоны, работники Министерства тоже не слишком жаловали молодого Малфоя. Если Игнотуса не любили за лесть, то Септимус впал в немилость в силу весьма юного возраста. Некоторые недалекие полукровные маги даже называли его выскочкой, что Септимус считал невероятно оскорбительным, и даже вызвал пару человек на дуэль. Впрочем, над ним лишь посмеялись. И хотя Портеус Натчбулл не разделял этого мнения, даже напротив — считал Септимуса юношей сообразительным, перспективным, поручения его иногда походили на сущую издевку. 

Именно потому он и решил сделать небольшой крюк и заглянуть к озеру. Этот прекрасный в своем уединении уголок уже не раз и не два приносил Септимусу умиротворение. Он пришел к излюбленному месту под сенью старого дуба, на котором он в моменты задумчивости вырезал фамильный герб Малфоев. Септимус вздохнул и решил прибегнуть к излюбленному своему занятию: выплескивать на пергамент то, что не давало покоя. А сегодня таким вопросом была грядущая поездка в Кардифф с очередным поручением от Министра. Конечно, Септимус должен был представлять Министерскую проверку работы Отдела регулирования магических популяций, но он чувствовал себя лишь игрушкой в руках всемогущего Министра. Отец бы такого не допустил, скорее сам подчинил бы себе Портеуса или же посадил в его кресло другого. А быть может, командировка Игнотуса была именно ссылкой, и теперь Портеус отыгрывался на Септимусе за интриги старшего Малфоя? Так или иначе, ответов не было, как не было и того, кому можно было бы доверить переживания. Эльфы не могли понять всю глубину душевных метаний Септимуса, а друзьям веры более не было. Оставалось лишь изливать душу клочкам пергамента и оставлять их в самых укромных уголках, с которыми никто и никогда не сможет связать Септимуса Малфоя, не найдет и не прочтет его измышлений и не узнает, что в самом деле он испытывает, находясь в подчинении у Портеуса. Не увидит в нем дешевой куклы из лавки старьевщика, изломанной, обессиленной, с потухшим взором. 

Однако для простаков, что ковыряли землю в поисках монет Септимус все равно оставался господином, и потому трое мужчин, перепачканных в глине, при одном только его виде побросали свои инструменты и замерли. 

— Лорд изволит гулять в такую погоду? — спросил один из них. 

— Мне стало любопытно, чем вы тут заняты, — свысока бросил Септимус. — Нашли что-нибудь занятное?

Их даже не пришлось заставлять с помощью магии — простецы сами принялись извлекать из карманов свои находки — золотые и серебряные монеты. Не сикли и не галеоны. 

— Неплохая добыча, — Септимус рассмеялся. — А что до предметов? Есть ли что интересное?

— Черепки да статуэтки, лорд, нам без надобности. Мы их сложили под куст, авось кто и заберет. Хотя кому битая посуда может сгодиться? 

Септимус чуть приподнял уголки губ и кивнул, но искатели сокровищ Римской Империи так и стояли с протянутыми руками. 

— Мне ваши монеты ни к чему, — покровительственно произнес Септимус. Все трое простецов попрятали свои находки и принялись кланяться ему в ноги. Он сдержал смех: простецы боялись, что он, как владелец здешних земель, пожелает отнять у них то, что в ней лежало. Что ж, на сей раз их лорд оказался милосердным. 

Септимус отвернулся и двинулся к тем кустам, на которые указали простецы. Его беспокойство было вполне объяснимо: Дурокорновиум во времена Римской Империи славился гончарных дел мастерами, и многие находили их изделия поистине волшебными. В те времена чародеи еще открыто жили вместе с простецами, и их умения воспринимались как нечто, заслуживающее уважения, как дар богов, а не как проклятие для простых людей и одержимость бесами. Септимус присел около груды черепков и принялся аккуратно перебирать их, приподнимая двумя пальцами и осторожно откладывая в сторону те, в которых не обнаружил и капли магии. 

По истечении двух долгих часов и ценою затекших ног Септимус мог с уверенностью заявить Министру, что и на этой неделе среди находок местных любителей легкой наживы нет ничего магического. 

Когда Септимус, наконец, обрел способность двигаться, крестьяне уже убрались восвояси. Он с плохо скрываемой радостью извлек из кармана сюртука волшебную палочку, начертил в воздухе витиеватую формулу и переместился с негромким хлопком, исчезнув с перекопанного участка и появившись неподалеку от своего поместья. 

С этим заклинанием у Септимуса, откровенно говоря, не ладилось. Временами он промахивался на добрых полмили, и тогда приходилось остаток пути идти пешком. Вот и в этот раз из-за отекших ног, сырости и расстроенных чувств Септимус появился не перед домом, а в четверти мили от него, вздохнул и побрел к дому. 

Однако уже через десять минут он возблагодарил провидение за то, что сегодня оплошал с перемещением. У ворот поместья стояла молоденькая девушка из простецов и всматривалась вдаль, словно ждала кого-то. 

— Лорд Малфой, сэр, — она поклонилась, едва завидев Септимуса. 

— Что тебе нужно? 

— Джон сказал, что вам велели прислать служанку из деревни. И Джон решил, что это буду я. 

— Что за Джон? — Септимус скривился. Менее всего ему сейчас хотелось слышать о неизвестном Джоне и вообще беседовать с простачкой. Он мечтал о том, чтобы отдать измазанное глиной одеяние эльфам, освежиться и занять излюбленное место у камина с интересной книгой. Впрочем, последнее должно было подождать: Портеус явно жаждал получить отчет о посещении Дурокорновиума сегодня же. 

— Наш староста. Говорит, написал ему один человек, очень знатный, из Лондона, наверное, от Его Величества. Письмо такое красивое пришло, с печатью и гербом. Вот, повелели прислать вам служанку, да я и пришла. 

— Несусветная чепуха. Служанка мне без надобности. Ступай прочь, — надменно бросил Септимус. 

— Но как же письмо, сэр? Вы живете один, в таком большом доме. Вряд ли вы, такой почтенный лорд, сами будете стирать свой сюртук, а он, глядите, весь в глине. И зачем вы только пошли гулять в такую погоду?

От щебетания девицы у Септимуса даже голова закружилась. 

— Ступай прочь, — проговорил он с ощутимым раздражением и захлопнул перед ее носом ворота. Девица насупилась, но с места не сдвинулась. Септимус покосился на нее, фыркнул и зашагал к дому. 

Однако у дверей дома его ждала еще одна неожиданность. На пороге лежал конверт — судя по печати и почерку, явно от Портеуса, и Септимус тяжело вздохнул. Если господину Министру вздумалось отправить его еще куда-то с очередным безумным поручением, можно позабыть и о чистом одеянии, и о том, чтобы освежиться, и о чтении перед камином.

«Дорогой Септимус. В последнее время антимагические настроения в маггловском обществе снова возрастают, а ты, дорогой мой друг, живешь уединенно и можешь вызвать подозрения. Рекомендую тебе взять в услужение девушку из деревеньки, что стоит на твоих землях. Джон, местный староста, пишет, будто она достаточно расторопна, чтобы управиться с таким большим домом, и достаточно скромна, чтобы не создавать тебе неудобств. Хоть мы оба и понимаем, что тебе ни к чему служанка из простецов, того требует политическая ситуация. Ну а коль она наскучит тебе или будет досаждать, ты волен стереть ей память и выставить вон». 

Конечно же, Портеус все решил за него, да еще и замаскировал приказ под заботу. Септимус убрал письмо в карман и повернулся к воротам. Девицы уже не было. Видимо, убралась восвояси.

Вдали загрохотал гром, а на землю упали первые капли дождя. Септимус покачал головой и поспешил к воротам. Если уж Портеус и навязал ему эту служанку, то пускай она работает в доме, а не изводит эльфов своей простудой. Лечить девчонку из простецов зельями он не собирался. 

Септимус вышел за ворота и увидел девчонку, которая стремительно удалялась. Плечи ее были сутулы, а голова опущена, но шагала она достаточно быстро, и это позволило Септимусу судить, что девица не расстроена, но скорее сердита на него. 

— Эй, постой! — крикнул он, позабыв о том, что не положено ему по статусу вот так вот кричать, словно деревенщине. 

Девчонка остановилась и повернулась, смерив Септимуса сердитым взглядом. 

— Поди сюда, — он остановился. Все же окликнуть девицу — это одно, а уж догонять крестьянку, да еще и из простецов недостойно представителя древнего волшебного рода. 

— Вы, лорд, уж извольте определиться, куда мне идти: прочь или не прочь, — проворчала она, возвращаясь, и Септимус опешил от такой дерзости. 

— В рекомендательном письме сказано, что ты достаточно умна, чтобы не создавать мне неудобств. Однако же я терплю неудобства с момента твоего появления. Если ты хочешь остаться в этом доме, советую впредь держать язык за зубами. Если же хочешь вернуться с позором — воля твоя. Я не потерплю дерзости. Учти это. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — пролепетала девица и поклонилась. 

— Как тебя зовут?

— Лорелей, сэр. 

— Ступай в дом, Лорелей. И не изводи меня вопросами, я устал с дороги. Вилби тебе все объяснит. 

— Да, сэр, — она закивала и зашагала к дому за Септимусом. 

— И да, если ты желаешь оставаться здесь, тебе придется попрощаться с деревенькой. Выходить за пределы сада ты будешь крайне редко. И держи язык за зубами. Если ты хоть словом обмолвишься о том, что видела в моем доме, я жестоко накажу тебя. 

Лорелей кивала, глядя на свои руки, и Септимусу даже стало немного жаль ее. Уж слишком резкий тон он выбрал. Но право, прежде он не говорил со слугами из простецов, а эльфы безропотно сносили любой тон. Септимус подавил еще один тяжелый вздох. Прихоть Портеуса сулила ему немало неудобств.


	3. Chapter 3

Гермиона надеялась, что хоть в автобусе ей удастся хоть немного вздремнуть, но проклятый Малфой, похоже, вознамерился превратить поездку в сущий ад. Все пошло наперекосяк с того самого момента, как они аппарировали на безлюдную улочку неподалеку от автостанции Виктория Коуч. Малфой пошел через дорогу, не обращая внимания на светофор, и естественно, ему принялись сигналить машины. 

— Эта чертова повозка меня чуть не переехала! — возмущался он, когда Гермиона оттащила его с дороги. 

— Значит так, Малфой. Ты в маггловском мире, и потому должен слушаться меня. Смотреть, что я делаю, и делать точно так же. Это для твоей, между прочим, безопасности, — прошипела она. — Возможно, ты еще пригодишься мне живым. Если я стою, ты тоже должен стоять. Если иду — ты идешь. Возражения? 

— Ты мне сейчас руку сломаешь, — недовольно протянул тот. Гермиона и впрямь сильно сжала его запястье, когда выдергивала с проезжей части, да так и продолжала держать. 

— Я не собираюсь таскаться с тобой, как с несмышленым ребенком. Усек?

— Эти похитители на тебя плохо влияют, — проворчал Малфой. — Ты начинаешь говорить, как они. Ладно, я понял. Стоишь ты — стою я. 

— А теперь идем. Быстро, — скомандовала Гермиона, как только загорелся зеленый сигнал. 

Малфой послушно зашагал за ней, испуганно оглядываясь по сторонам. 

— Они точно не поедут сейчас? — спросил он с опаской в голосе. 

— Нет, не поедут, — раздраженно бросила Гермиона. — Тебе стоило посещать курс маггловедения в Хогвартсе. Тогда ты бы точно знал, как пользоваться светофором. 

Малфой открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл, очевидно, не желая злить Гермиону раньше времени. 

— Семнадцатая ячейка, — Гермиона посмотрела на небольшой номерок на ключе, который извлекла утром из своего почтового ящика. — Да они издеваются. 

Она резко открыла дверцу и протянула руку. 

— Палочку, Малфой. Живо. 

Тот фыркнул и положил палочку на холодный металл. То же сделала и Гермиона, после чего забрала пакет, закрыла ячейку и убрала ключ в карман. 

— Так, ты у нас теперь Леонард Харди, — сообщила она, открыв первый поддельный паспорт. — Держи постоянно при себе, и не вздумай потерять, иначе у нас могут быть проблемы. По большому счету, у нас уже проблемы. Джинни у похитителей, я путешествую с поддельным паспортом в кармане, да еще и ты за мной увязался. Так вот, если не хочешь, чтобы все стало еще хуже, будь добр, отнесись к своим маггловским документам с должной серьезностью. 

Малфой кивнул. Гермиона развернула свой паспорт. 

— Елена Кри. Ну ладно, — она пожала плечами. — Значит так, чтобы магглы ничего не заподозрили, мы должны при них называть друг друга теми именами, которые у нас написаны в документах. Это понятно?

— Мне не нравится имя Леонард, — брезгливо протянул Малфой. — Оно слишком маггловское. 

— Превосходно, — выдохнула Гермиона, насилу сдерживаясь, чтобы не отвесить ему затрещину. — Как только мы встретимся с похитителями, выскажешь им это.

— Не сомневайся, выскажу, — фыркнул Малфой и убрал паспорт в нагрудный карман рубашки. Гермиона смерила его придирчивым взглядом и пришла к выводу, что Малфой выглядит вполне по-маггловски. Брюки и рубашку она не тронула, а мантию переделала в легкий пиджак с помощью магии, пока у них была такая возможность. За спиной у него болтался дорожный рюкзак, в который Гермиона кинула сверток с бутербродами, бутылку минеральной воды и пару свитеров. Остальное лежало в расшитой бисером сумочке, которая болталась у самой Гермионы на руке. Она не разбирала ее с девяносто восьмого года и надеялась, что все необходимое там есть. С виду они ничем не отличались от обычных молодых людей, которые решили прокатиться на уикенд. 

— Ладно, идем. Скоро объявят наш автобус, — Гермиона посмотрела на большое табло, на котором как раз появился номер платформы и время отправления по их маршруту. 

— Ты что, научилась Прорицанию?

— Нет, я научилась смотреть на табло. Видишь? — она указала на экран под потолком. — «Лондон-Суиндон», через пять минут отправляется с третьей платформы. Так что не отставай. 

Гермиона зашагала через холл, и Малфой с болтающимся за спиной рюкзаком поспешил за ней. 

— Решили прогуляться, молодые люди? — спросила улыбчивая кондуктор, которая проверяла билеты. Малфой неуверенно кивнул, а Гермиона рассмеялась. 

— Да, знаете ли. Суиндон — восхитительное место. Я прочитала про их озеро, и мы с Лео решили посмотреть. Правда, Лео?

— Ага, — буркнул Малфой, видимо, не сразу сообразив, что это к нему обращаются. 

— А, в Стэнтон-парке? — кондуктор рассмеялась. — Да, очень красивое место. А неподалеку от него есть кафе с неплохими десертами и отменным кофе. Хорошего дня. 

— Спасибо, мэм, — Гермиона улыбнулась и толкнула Малфоя в бок. Тот вздрогнул и поднялся по ступеням в автобус. 

— Наши места – семнадцатое и восемнадцатое, — произнесла Гермиона, когда они шли по проходу между сиденьями. — Серьезно? Да они издеваются! 

— Погромче кричи, пусть все узнают, что мы не просто погулять едем, — язвительно бросил Малфой, и Гермиона стушевалась. 

— Наконец-то, ты начал думать. Чур, я сажусь у окна, — она быстро запрыгнула на сиденье. — Рюкзак можешь положить на полку. 

— И не подумаю. Там бутерброды и вода, — пробормотал Малфой, уселся рядом и обхватил рюкзак двумя руками. — Кстати, зачем ты несла всю эту ахинею про озеро?

— Я подумала, — Гермиона перешла на шепот. — Если твой дедуля упомянул про озеро, то, возможно, около него нам удастся что-то найти. Какую-то зацепку. Не знаю. Я действительно не понимаю, что мы должны найти в Суиндоне. 

— Вот и я не знаю, — Малфой открыл рюкзак и достал бутерброды, завернутые в пищевую пленку. 

— Обедневшая, оголодавшая аристократия, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Не вздумай есть пленку или кидать ее под сиденье. Спрячь в карман рюкзака, приедем — выбросим. 

— Ты скажи, лучше, как ее снять, — проворчал он и покрутил бутерброд в руках. 

— Господи, ну нельзя быть таким беспомощным существом, в самом деле, — она закатила глаза, но все же сжалилась и развернула пленку. — А теперь я хотела бы вздремнуть.

— Вот еще, — возмутился Малфой. — Ты храпишь, между прочим. А я что буду делать? Ты бы лучше рассказала мне о маггловском мире, как вы тут живете вообще. 

Двигатель автобуса завелся, и он пришел в движение. 

— А вот так и живем. И говори потише. Двадцатилетний недоросль, не знающий элементарных вещей, точно привлечет внимание. 

— Недоросль — это я? — шепотом уточнил Малфой. — Ну спасибо, Гре… Елена. Очень мило с твоей стороны. 

Он покрутил в руках билет, рассматривая его. 

— Тут написано, что мы будем в дороге час. Можешь пока рассказать мне про этот светофор и про те странные камеры, в которых мы, на минуточку, оставили свои, — он оглянулся по сторонам, — важные вещи. 

Гермиона вздохнула. Малфой подвинулся к ней, словно собирался любоваться видами природы из окна, и она принялась шепотом рассказывать ему величайшую премудрость использования светофора. 

— У меня все затекло! — причитал Малфой, когда автобус остановился в Суиндоне, и пришло время выходить. 

— Это потому что ты неудобно сидел, — отмахнулась Гермиона. — Давай, поднимайся. На улице разомнешь ноги. 

Малфой побрел к выходу, ворча что-то про неудобные кресла и проклятую повозку. Гермиона, конечно, хотела напомнить, что она его не заставляла никуда ехать, но вовремя поймала себя на мысли, что именно она его и заставила. Правда, то, что она не заставляла его лезть в Министерство за амулетом, могло послужить жалким, но все же оправданием. 

— Ладно, хватит предаваться унынию, — Гермиона посмотрела на Малфоя, который с самым страдальческим видом разминал ноги. 

— Легко тебе говорить, у тебя ничего не болит, — обиженно протянул он.

— Может и болит, только я об этом помалкиваю. Идем, нам нужно в Стэнтон-парк. 

Она указала на большой баннер с изображением парка и стрелкой, указывавшей направление. 

— Знаешь, я почти поверил, что нам тут рады, — буркнул Малфой и побрел за ней. 

Стэнтон-парк действительно был прекрасен. По дорожкам бегали спортсмены, на зеленых лужайках сидели люди и беседовали, из кафе доносился легкий аромат свежей выпечки и кофе — и Гермиона услышала, как у Малфоя заурчало в желудке. 

— Что? — нервно спросил он, столкнувшись с ее взглядом. — Я кроме твоих бутербродов ничего не ел. 

— Да я как раз собиралась предложить выпить кофе, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Не соблазнишься?

— А можно, к моему кофе будет прилагаться небольшой кусок бисквита? Я так понимаю, у них тут только сладкое и…

— Можно, — окончательно сжалилась Гермиона. — И да, после похода к озеру нам все же стоит нормально поесть. Я уже начинаю чувствовать за тебя ответственность, так что если ты сорвешь себе желудок бутербродами и сладким, это будет на моей совести. 

— Ага, тем более, все деньги у тебя. 

И впрямь, ранним утром, пока Малфой спал, Гермиона успела смотаться в Гринготтс и обменять пару сотен галеонов на маггловские деньги. Так что они заняли столик в самом дальнем углу, сделали заказ и принялись размышлять, что же именно они хотят от озера в Стэнтон-парке. 

— Нужно искать что-то волшебное, я полагаю. Какие-то следы магии, возможно, — вполголоса произнесла Гермиона. 

— Отличный план, — язвительно бросил Малфой. — Как мы, по-твоему, найдем что-то магическое без палочек?

— Не знаю, — Гермиона подперла голову рукой. — Гарри вот рассказывал, что профессор Дамблдор чувствовал магию. Без палочки. 

— А Волдеморт летал без метлы. Только мы с тобой не Дамблдор и не Волдеморт. 

— Хорошо, тогда можно поискать какой-нибудь тайник. Или… Я не знаю. Ну что-то же делал твой дедуля возле этого озера. 

— Насколько я понял, приезжал по заданию Министра и забрел к озеру. Как думаешь, то, что ты по дороге в Министерство зайдешь куда-то выпить кофе, сильно поможет твоим потомкам найти твою секретную рукопись или что-то в этом роде?

— Не поможет, — Гермиона опустила голову. — Но ведь зачем-то он сказал в своей записке про озеро. 

— Я не знаю, — настал черед Малфоя пожимать плечами.

— Мал… Лео! Это же твой дедуля. Не ты ли должен знать его историю и его способ мышления?

— Да в том-то и дело, что не знаю. Записка написана в то время, когда Септимус еще работал помощником Портеуса Натчбулла. О том периоде практически ничего не известно. Это уже потом, когда он женился и усадил в кресло Анктуоуса Осберта, дедушка — точнее прапрапрадедушка — написал подробные мемуары. Представляешь, — Малфой понизил голос до едва различимого шепота, — у нашей семьи был карманный Министр Магии.   
Гермиона возвела глаза к потолку. 

— Как будто Фадж таким не был. 

— Нет-нет, Фадж по сравнению с Анктуоусом — человек волевой и самостоятельный. Осберт и шагу без дедушки ступить не мог, и слова не говорил и точки не ставил. Моя семья — вот кто на самом деле правил в то время. 

— А потом? 

— Потом дедушке стало немного не до того, — Малфой поморщился. — Игнотус, его отец, сильно заболел, Септимусу пришлось искать способы вернуть его в Британию, а еще — кого отправить в Индию вместо него. Анктуоус без дедушки совсем растерялся и сложил полномочия — старый дурак. 

Он не договорил, потому что официант принес бисквит, который тут же завладел вниманием оголодавшего Малфоя. Гермиона же довольствовалась своим доппио и размышляла над тем, что семейство Малфоев иногда переживало тяжелые времена. Видимо, именно такие настали из-за болезни Игнотуса лет двести назад, и теперь история повторялась. 

— Идем к озеру, — сытый Малфой глядел веселее, и Гермиона даже робко понадеялась, что у него созрел какой-никакой план. 

Однако никакого плана у Малфоя, похоже, не было. Он просто шел вдоль озера, рассматривая все вокруг, словно действительно приехал на прогулку, а не на поиски возможного — хотя они уже и выяснили, что его тут нет — тайника Септимуса. 

— Ты вообще ищешь хоть что-то? — спросила Гермиона, которая устала рыскать вокруг и заглядывать то в дупла деревьев, то под их корни. 

— Нет. Я просто гуляю, — безмятежно сообщил Малфой. — Раз уж мы решили, что Септимусу незачем устраивать тайник возле озера, и что вряд ли он вообще был здесь по важному делу, то я хотя бы прогуляюсь в приличном месте, а не по Лютному переулку, подышу свежим воздухом вместо сырости и послушаю птиц вместо ругани контрабандистов и скупщиков краденого. 

— Тогда будь добр, скажи, что ты хотя бы запоминаешь, как мы шли, — угрожающе протянула Гермиона. В последние минут двадцать тропа петляла так, что она всерьез боялась заблудиться. 

— Зачем, если мы просто можем аппа…

— Без палочек. 

— …рировать. Вот же черт, — Малфой пнул камешек, и тот улетел в озеро. — Я и забыл. Эта маггловская жизнь точно не для меня. Слишком сильно привык к магии.

— И воспринимаешь ее как должное. Ну, и где мы, по-твоему?

— В парке, — он явно пытался сохранять лицо, но получалось не очень хорошо. 

— Это я и без тебя знаю, умник, — фыркнула Гермиона, но Малфой, похоже, ее не слушал, а всматривался куда-то, после чего резко сорвался с места и решительным шагом двинулся вперед. 

— Ну и куда ты собрался, следопыт? Нам назад надо!

— Там герб Малфоев, — уверенно заявил он, указывая рукой на старый дуб. 

— Что? — она посмотрела в том направлении. На стволе дерева и впрямь был вырезан герб Малфоев, хоть и с трудом узнаваемый. Видимо, сделано это было весьма давно, и царапины успели зарасти, почти слившись в одно пятно, но черты буквы «М» еще угадывались. 

— Есть! — Малфой запустил руку в дупло и извлек сложенный в несколько раз пергамент. 

— Быть того не может, — протянула Гермиона. — Наверняка, это чья-то шутка. 

— «Портеус явно мстит отцу через меня. Велел ехать в Кардифф и проверить от его имени, извели ли в тамошних лесах боггартов», — прочитал он и протянул пергамент. — Да, дедуля был очень придирчивым в выборе места для хранения своих дневников. 

— Скорее, у него был забавный способ ведения дневника, — горько усмехнулась Гермиона, прочитав запись Септимуса. — Зачем писать путевые заметки, если ты не сохраняешь их?

— Даже дедушкин портрет тебе не ответит. Септимус — один из самых молчаливых родственников, — Малфой хлопнул себя по щеке и почесал ее. 

— Ты чего?

— Меня что-то укусило, — обиженно сообщил он. 

— Вечереет. Надо выбираться, — протянула Гермиона и осмотрелась по сторонам. — Давай, ищи наши следы и пойдем по ним обратно. 

— Легко сказать, — Малфой прищурился, всматриваясь в примятую траву и пыль на тропинке. 

— Эй, вы чего, заблудились? — раздался позади них веселый голос. Гермиона обернулась и увидела молодого мужчину, восседавшего верхом на лошади. 

— Простите, — пролепетала Гермиона. — Но вы откуда?

— Я вас напугал? — незнакомец спешился и взял лошадь под уздцы. — Я Джим, слежу за лошадьми. Вон там наши стойла, в которых живут лошади и пони, на которых катают детей в парке. Ветерок еще слишком молод и норовист, весь день провел один, вот я и вышел с ним прогуляться. Детей уже нет, никто не будет его пугать, да и в эту часть парка практически никто не забредает. 

— Мы бродили и забрели сюда, — выдал, наконец, Малфой, прерывая поток речи Джима. — Как нам выбраться? 

— Мы с Ветерком можем вас проводить, но только до начала асфальтированной дорожки. Вдруг там еще гуляют другие отдыхающие — он может испугаться и понести. 

— Спасибо, Джим, — Гермиона тепло улыбнулась. Я Елена, кстати, а это — Леонард. 

— Из Лондона? — спросил Джим, смерив взглядом рюкзак Малфоя. 

— Да. Вот, решили прогуляться немного в вашем парке, — Гермиона рассмеялась. 

— Ну, на автобус вы уже опоздали, — он бросил короткий взгляд на часы. — У нас есть Стэнтон Хаус, неплохая гостиница, туристам нравится. Может, у них есть еще комната, чтобы вы могли переночевать. Это неподалеку от администрации парка. 

— Спасибо большое. Пожалуй, нам и впрямь придется задержаться, — она улыбнулась, а Малфой, шедший чуть позади, хмыкнул. 

Прошло десять минут, а может и меньше, когда вдалеке показалась асфальтированная дорожка. 

— Ну, пора прощаться, — Джим протянул руку Малфою для рукопожатия. Тот неохотно ответил на жест и бесцеремонно зевнул. 

— Спасибо за помощь, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — До свидания, Джим. Пока, Ветерок. 

Ветерок мотнул головой, и в его гриве заиграли отблески закатного солнца. Джим развернул его и они побрели восвояси. Гермиона с Малфоем ступили на асфальт и зашагали по парку.

— Слушай, Грейнджер, я вот думал, пока мы шли: мне рассказывали про магглов всякие ужасы, будто они кровожадные, тупые и злые. Но этот Джим показался мне вполне нормальным, да и женщина, которая у нас в Лондоне билеты проверяла…

— А еще ты ехал в автобусе, полном магглов, и тебя не съели и даже не укусили. Я просто слышу, как трещат вековые устои Малфоев, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Серьезно, все не так-то плохо. Люди иногда готовы помочь тебе независимо от происхождения. А еще и магглы, и волшебники бывают тупыми и злыми. 

Малфой промолчал. Спустя пару минут они остановились у администрации парка и недовольно посмотрели на красную табличку «Закрыто». 

— Ну вот, как теперь искать эту гостиницу? 

— Да ладно, здесь должен быть указатель. Место-то востребованное у туристов. Обязательно должно что-то быть. 

Гермиона даже не сразу поняла, откуда раздался звон. 

— Звенит как у тебя дома, — Малфой нахмурился. — Вон та штука. 

Он указал на телефон-автомат, висевший на стене административного здания. 

— Да ладно. С этого телефона можно позвонить куда угодно, но чтобы кто-то позвонил на него… Я такое впервые вижу. 

— Может, ответишь? 

— С чего ты взял, будто звонят именно мне? Это общественный телефон, кто угодно может оказаться рядом, вероятно просто ошиблись номером, — Гермиона покосилась на аппарат, который, кажется, готов был разорваться от собственного звона. — Ну ладно. Алло. 

— Грейнджер, я уж думал, ты нас игнорируешь, — раздался в трубке хриплый голос. 

— Гермиона, пожалуйста, скажи, что с тобой все в порядке! — раздался на заднем фоне вопль Джинни, перешедший в бессвязное мычание, словно ей кто-то зажал рот. 

— В Суиндоне ничего нет, — холодно ответила Гермиона. — Нашли только запись о том, что Септимус планировал поездку в Кардифф. У него, знаете ли, очень странный метод ведения дневника. Это должен был быть рабочий визит и я не уверена, что это нам как-то поможет. 

— Кардифф, — протянул на том конце провода незнакомец. — А ты точно не мотаешь мне нервы, милочка? 

— Нет, что вы, — Гермиона хотела съязвить, и только то, что Джинни еще у них, заставляло выбирать слова. 

— Значит, поедете в Кардифф. Завтра будут билеты. Сегодня ступайте в Стэнтон Хаус. Сейчас повернешь налево и пройдешь около полумили. У них еще подают ужин, а номер я забронирую, пока вы будете идти. 

— Спасибо за заботу, сэр, — произнесла Гермиона. 

— У твоей подружки целых десять пальцев, — хрипло сообщил голос. — Будешь шутить, я решу, что это много. 

Гермиона испуганно икнула. 

— Сейчас налево, полмили пройти, номер будет забронирован. Спасибо, сэр, — торопливо пролепетала Гермиона. Ответом стали короткие гудки. 

— Ты все слышал? — она перевела взгляд на Малфоя, который снова пристроил ухо к трубке. 

— Да. Он сказал что-то про ужин и номер. 

— Он сказал, что мы завтра едем в Кардифф. Ладно, идем в этот Стэнтон Хаус, чтоб он провалился. 

Малфой поправил рюкзак и пошел за ней. 

Удивительно, но администратор гостиницы действительно была в курсе их прибытия. 

— Леонард Харди и Елена Кри, — молоденькая служащая улыбнулась, сверив их документы со своими записями. — Все верно. Ваша комната номер семнадцать. Можете положить вещи и спускаться к ужину. Добро пожаловать в Стэнтон Хаус. 

— Спасибо, — Гермиона попыталась улыбнуться, но это выглядело так, словно у нее свело челюсть. 

— Да он издевается, — проворчала она, открыв номер. — Снова семнадцать да еще и… Да это же номер для пары! 

— В смысле? — недоуменно переспросил Малфой. 

— Тут одна двуспальная кровать. Как будто мы пара, — терпеливо пояснила Гермиона, захлопнув дверь. — Как хочешь, но ты спишь на полу. Я не собираюсь спать с тобой в одной кровати. Только этого мне не хватало. 

— Ну и ладно, — проворчал Малфой. — Тогда я постелю себе все одеяла, которые только найду. И еще. После ужина я первым пойду в душ. 

— Договорились, — она кивнула. Их сотрудничество было возможно только при условии взаимных уступок — хотя вообще удивительно, что оно стало возможным.


	4. Chapter 4

К вечеру снова зарядил дождь, и на мыслях о том, чтобы навестить друзей в Лондоне, можно было поставить крест. И дело было даже не в погоде, которая так некстати испортилась, а в Лорелей. Не хотелось оставлять ее одну в доме, где магия подстерегала ее на каждом шагу. Септимус и так велел ей подождать у входной двери, а сам быстро прошел по дому, умоляя портреты предков не пугать раньше времени простачку. Только после того, как все предки приняли благороднейшие из возможных положений, Септимус пропустил Лорелей внутрь. 

— Какой огромный у вас дом, лорд Малфой, — полушепотом произнесла она, бредя за ним по коридорам. — Знаете, в деревне судачат, будто у вас и привидения есть. 

— Что за вздор? — недовольно спросил Септимус, которого в принципе не прельщала перспектива держать простачку в доме, да еще и вести с ней задушевные беседы. 

— Простите, сэр. Врут, конечно, — она быстро потупила взор. — А это картины про ваших предков?

Мерлин великий, она даже не знала слова «Портрет». 

— Это называется портретом. Изображение человека, — нехотя пояснил Септимус. 

— Хорошо, сэр. Что мне делать сейчас? 

Септимус озадаченно смерил ее взглядом. Вот уж и впрямь: что ей делать? Эльфы с такими вопросами к нему не обращались, прекрасно зная, что грязную одежду надо постирать, чистую — принести, подать горячий ужин и делать все настолько тихо, чтобы хозяин и не замечал их присутствия. Лорелей же была простачкой, да к тому же жутко любопытной — ее нарочитая неловкость быстро миновала, и она вновь принялась крутить головой по сторонам, разглядывая убранство дома. 

— Это гостиная, — произнес он, толкнув массивную дверь. — А дальше по коридору — столовая. Можешь пока прибрать здесь. 

— Но сэр, разве не время ужинать? — робко спросила Лорелей. — Вы наверняка проголодались с дороги. 

Септимус ничего не ответил, только взял с полки книгу. Опустившись в кресло, он вытянул ноги и принялся за чтение. 

— А я-то себе думала, благородные сэры не станут в грязном по дому ходить, — Лорелей уже вооружилась метелкой для пыли и теперь исподлобья смотрела на Септимуса. 

Он как раз собирался что-то ответить, когда раздался негромкий хлопок, и посреди гостиной появился Вилби. 

— Хозяин вернулся, — начал он, но остаток его фразы оказался заглушен громким визгом Лорелей. 

— Замолчи, живо! — прикрикнул на нее Септимус, прижав пальцы к вискам. — Вилби, повтори, что ты сказал.

— Вилби приготовил для хозяина Септимуса чистую одежду. Она ждет хозяина Септимуса в его покоях. 

— Очень хорошо, — Септимус кивнул. — Вилби, это Лорелей. Она из деревни, где живут простецы. С сегодняшнего дня она будет служанкой в моем доме. 

Вилби горестно взвыл и принялся колотиться головой об пол. 

— Нет, я этого решительно не выношу! — вскричал Септимус и спешно ретировался из гостиной, оставив рыдающего Вилби и насмерть испуганную Лорелей наедине. 

Впрочем, когда он вернулся, в гостиной стало куда тише. Лорелей сидела на полу, подобрав под себя ноги, и утешала Вилби, поглаживая его по голове. 

— Не переживайте, никто вас не выгонит, — нараспев приговаривала она. — Меня попросили немного вам помочь, вот и все. Я не собираюсь отнимать ваше жалование.

— Жалование? — Вилби икнул. — Домовые эльфы не позорят себя жалованием. Вилби — достойный эльф из общины, что уже веками служит благородному семейству Малфоев. 

— Вилби, ужин, — бросил Септимус и вернулся в кресло. 

— Сэр, у вас ведь уже есть слуги, — озадаченно произнесла Лорелей, когда они остались наедине. — Зачем же вы написали Джону, чтобы…

— Я не писал твоему Джону ни слова, — оборвал ее Септимус. — Прибираешь — прибирай, остальное — не твоего ума дело. 

Лорелей вздохнула и отвернулась к книжной полке. 

Около получаса в гостиной царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь шорохом метелки для пыли, да шелестом перелистываемых страниц. 

— Нет, сэр, уж простите, но мне любопытно. Вилби ведь не человек, да? Он — что?

— Эльф, — Септимус смерил ее тяжелым взглядом и отложил книгу. — Домовой эльф. Существо, созданное для того, чтобы служить дому, где живет. 

— Но почему у нас таких нет? Или это существа для богатых? Для лордов, вроде вас. И поэтому вы, сэр, называете меня простачкой?

— Слишком много вопросов, — Септимус скривил губы. — Тебе непросто будет сразу понять, что здесь происходит, а потому постарайся не задавать мне больше двух вопросов за вечер, если хочешь здесь задержаться. Что до Вилби — просто не мешай ему работать, да не давай одежды. 

— Что вы, сэр, стирать я и сама могу, — Лорелей вымученно улыбнулась и снова повернулась к книжному шкафу. На некоторое время в гостиной вновь воцарилась тишина. 

— Я вот, сэр, все думаю. Неужели эльфов не коснулась промышленная революция? У них есть приспособления, которые облегчают их труд? Или они так и делают все руками, как в древние времена? А если промышленная революция все же докатилась и до них — много ли эльфов перебралось в Лондон и другие города, на большие фабрики. Туда, поговаривают, даже детей берут. У нас половина деревни уехала, говорят, на фабриках и платят, и жилье дают. Так ведь и Лондонской штучкой можно стать. 

Септимус неодобрительно посмотрел на нее поверх книги, но промолчал. Лорелей же пустилась в пространные рассуждения о промышленной революции, в которой он, признаться, совершенно ничего не смыслил. 

Сова, постучавшая в окно, прервала словесный поток Лорелей. 

— Это сова, сэр! — она восторженно захлопала в ладоши. 

— Открой окно, забери у нее письмо и подай мне, — с некоторым презрением бросил Септимус. 

— Сэр, должно быть, изволит шутить? Откуда же у совы письмо? Я, может, и простачка, но…

Он устал слушать ее, довольно резко поднялся со своего места, распахнул створку окна, забрал у совы письмо и помахал им у Лорелей перед носом. 

— В этом доме ты делаешь то, что я велю. Это понятно?

Она уставилась на письмо круглыми от удивления глазами. 

— Да, сэр. Простите, сэр, — пролепетала она и крепко сжала метелку для пыли. 

— Хозяин Септимус, ужин! — провозгласил Вилби, появившись посреди гостиной.   
Септимус только кивнул. 

— Это, конечно, не мое дело, сэр, но вы могли бы поблагодарить его, — Лорелей нахмурилась. 

— Как ты верно подметила. Это не твое дело. Ступай на кухню. Я велю эльфам дать тебе немного еды. Вилби, проводи Лорелей на кухню. 

— Лорелей умеет исчезать в одном месте и появляться в другом? — пропищал Вилби.

— Нет, — она отложила метелку и чуть наклонила голову, глядя на эльфа с недоумением. 

— Тогда Лорелей надо научиться. Так она сможет быстрее выполнять поручения хозяина. 

Септимус рассмеялся, заложил руки за спину и двинулся в столовую. Пожалуй, Вилби и впрямь умел шутить, раз посоветовал простачке научиться перемещаться с помощью магии. 

После сытного ужина он пришел в благостное расположение духа. Вернувшись в гостиную, Септимус обнаружил, что Лорелей уже там. Она аккуратно снимала книги с полок. 

— Ты что задумала? — с опаской спросил он.

— Я вот подумала, лорд Малфой, что сметать пыль только с корешков не годится. Я уж тогда все книги протру. Вилби и другие эльфы сказали, что на кухне мне работы нет. 

Септимус усмехнулся. Надо же, она даже знала, что такое книги. 

— А ведь и правду говорят в деревне, — продолжала Лорелей, сметая пыль с «Особых таинств зельеделия». — Колдун вы, как есть колдун. Книги-то у вас какие: все про волшебство всякое, превращения да зелья. И эльфы ваши перемещаются в один миг. Вы и на метле, поди, летаете?

Септимус молча смотрел на то, как осторожно Лорелей водит кончиком пальца по строкам открытой книги. 

— Ты умеешь читать? 

— Совсем немного. Джон нас грамоте обучал, да только не все хотели. Да и времени не было. Кто в полях, кто на фабрики подался. Вы уж не думайте, что я темная совсем. 

Септимус хмыкнул. Совсем непутевую местный староста не отправил бы к лорду в услужение. 

— А вы, лорд Малфой, хоть и пытаетесь сейчас казаться строгим, очень добрый. Все крестьяне стонут от огораживаний. А вы вот, сэр, почти нетронутыми оставили наши земли. И людям пропитание. 

— Меня это не заботит. У меня есть другие дела. И, раз уж ты поняла, что я чародей, то и не буду скрывать, какие. К слову, о делах. 

Он развернул письмо и пробежал взглядом по строкам. 

— Я помню, — чуть раздраженно бросил он, скомкал письмо и отправил его в камин.   
Лорелей отложила «Особые таинства» и взяла с полки следующую книгу. 

— Ты обязана будешь поставить их обратно, — напомнил Септимус. — Итак, Лорелей, раз уж ты знаешь, что происходит в этом доме, тебе следует понимать, что ты не выйдешь отсюда без особой надобности. В деревню будешь ходить раз в неделю. Повидаться с родными, принести продуктов — эльфы не очень-то любят воровать. Никому ни слова о том, что ты видела в доме. Захочешь вовсе уйти — держать не буду, но памяти ты лишишься. 

— Да, сэр. 

— Завтра я отлучусь по делам. Нужно проверить, извели ли в Кардиффе боггартов. 

— Это такие звери? — она с любопытством посмотрела на Септимуса и склонила голову набок. 

— Твари, что принимают вид человеческих страхов. Слишком уж много развелось в лесах близ Кардиффа. Министр велел проверить, извели ли. Простецы вроде тебя частенько туда забредают, а им никак нельзя узнать про волшебников. Тебе, конечно, тоже, но раз сам Министр распорядился взять в дом служанку из простецов — я уж не стал спорить. 

Лорелей посмотрела на него с тенью заботы во взгляде, но Септимус не стал слишком уж придавать этому внимание. Она открыла рот, будто хотела что-то сказать, но тут же закрыла и вернулась к книгам. 

До самого отхода ко сну она не проронила более ни слова. 

— Спросишь у Вилби, где тебе лечь спать, — обронил Септимус, закрыл книгу и прошел к выходу из гостиной.

— Доброй ночи, сэр, — она поклонилась и принялась составлять книги по местам.


	5. Chapter 5

Гермиона проснулась от того, что в дверь настойчиво стучали. 

— Господи, да кого только принесло в такую рань? — простонала она сквозь сон, с трудом спустила правую ногу с кровати и наткнулась на что-то мягкое и теплое. 

— Грейнджер, тебе мало того, что я спал на полу? Или моих унижений недостаточно? — пробормотал снизу голос Малфоя. Гермиона села на кровати, поджав колени к груди, и часто заморгала, восстанавливая в голове события. 

— Ждешь, пока я открою? — недовольно спросил Малфой и заворочался, пытаясь подняться.

— Лежи уже, — фыркнула Гермиона, пересекла комнату и приоткрыла дверь. 

— Я прошу прощения, — молоденькая администратор гостиницы покраснела до корней волос. — Но нам позвонили и очень хотят услышать мисс Кри. Вы не могли бы спуститься? Я попросила перезвонить через пять минут, чтобы вы успели одеться и выйти.

— Да, спасибо, — Гермиона закивала. Сейчас накину что-то и спущусь. 

Она закрыла дверь и схватила со стула пиджак. 

— Эй, это мой! — возмутился Малфой. 

— Ну не спускаться же мне в одной ночной рубашке, — пожала плечами Гермиона и выскочила за дверь. 

Она торопливо спустилась по лестнице, пересекла небольшой холл и направилась к стойке, за которой уже ждала администратор, прижимающая к уху телефонную трубку. 

— Да, она уже спустилась, — быстро произнесла администратор и протянула Гермионе трубку. 

— Алло.

— Решила поспать подольше? — похититель явно смеялся над ней. — Это хорошо. Тебе нужно быть на вокзале в половину третьего. Ваши билеты доставят через полчаса. 

— Да, спасибо, — протянула Гермиона, косясь на администратора. Конечно, ей нельзя было связываться с Аврорами, но что, если связаться с маггловскими полицейскими. Эта мысль показалась весьма заманчивой, но у похитителя, похоже, были свои мысли на этот счет. 

— Грейнджер, та служащая отеля рядом?

— Да. 

— Ты ведь не станешь делать глупостей, правда? — вкрадчиво спросил голос. — Ты ведь не попытаешься выйти на Авроров через маггловскую полицию? Или все-таки хочешь угробить свою подружку?

— Нет, не буду, — Гермиона поспешно отвернулась, чтобы администратор не заметила смятения на ее лице. — Даже не думала. 

— Я предупредил, Грейнджер. Или мне стоит прислать тебе что-то, чтобы ты не сомневалась в серьезности моих слов?

— Нет, думаю, это лишнее. Я поняла. 

— Вот и замечательно.   
В трубке раздались короткие гудки, и Гермиона в растерянности повесила ее на рычаг. 

— Мисс Кри, все в порядке? 

— Да. Да, спасибо, все в порядке. Простите, у вас подают завтрак?

— Разумеется, — администратор пристально посмотрела на Гермиону. — И все же, мне кажется, вы чем-то расстроены.

— Все в полнейшем порядке, честно, — Гермиона выдавила более-менее жизнерадостную улыбку. — Спасибо за заботу. Пойду, разбужу Лео. 

Администратор пожала плечами, повернула телефон к себе, и Гермиона торопливо зашагала в их с Малфоем номер. 

— Малфой, — она ворвалась, захлопнула за собой дверь и на всякий случай закрыла ее изнутри. 

— Считаю своим долгом сообщить, что кровать куда мягче пола, — протянул тот, повернувшись на бок. Пока Гермиона беседовала с преступником, этот паршивец воспользовался возможностью поваляться на мягкой кровати. 

— Охотно верю, но это сейчас не главное. Мне кажется, эти похитители за нами следят. Вчера он совершенно точно знал, что мы стоим около административного здания. Телефон-автомат зазвонил ровно в тот момент, когда мы были рядом. Ни минутой раньше, ни минутой позже, а именно когда мы пришли. 

— Да уж, это подозрительно, — Малфой уселся на кровати, скрестив ноги, и уставился на нее. — Я сейчас принимаю на веру твои слова о том, что по этому телефону просто так не позвонишь. 

— Спасибо, очень разумно с твоей стороны. Но сейчас мне стало просто страшно. Малфой, он, кажется, читает мои мысли. 

— Глупости какие. Грейнджер, ну ты-то должна знать, что мысли — это не книжка, которую можно открыть и прочесть. 

— Да, но я подумала о том, что можно было бы связаться с маггловской полицией, дать им информацию, как найти Гарри, или Рона, или кого-то из наших магглорожденных друзей. И тут он сказал, чтобы я даже не думала связываться с маггловской полицией и не подавала администратору знак, что со мной не все в порядке. 

— Знаешь, мне кажется, это просто логика, — Малфой откинулся на подушку и принялся размышлять. — Я вот думаю, что он тебя знает. Возможно, вы некоторое время общались, и он понимает, как ты можешь мыслить. 

— И что мы заблудимся в парке он, конечно же, тоже знал? — ехидно спросила Гермиона. — Или он просто звонил с определенной периодичностью на тот телефон?

— А мы можем это узнать? — он прищурился. 

— Да. Поезд только в половине третьего. Сейчас позавтракаем и можем вернуться к парку. Вдруг кто-то был там вчера и придет сегодня. 

При упоминании завтрака глаза Малфоя жадно блеснули. 

— Слушай, ну что ты как дикий, в самом-то деле? Мы нормально вчера поужинали, — Гермиона сбросила его пиджак и потянулась за своими джинсами. 

— Да, только до этого я полтора года жил впроголодь. Понимаешь, Грейнджер, мне и самому стыдно, что я за еду готов душу продать. Докатился. 

Гермиона вздохнула. Кажется, ей становилось жаль Малфоя, а это явно ни к чему хорошему привести не могло. 

После быстрого завтрака им пришлось в последний раз подняться в номер, чтобы забрать вещи. К тому же похититель обещал, что им доставят билеты, а администратор об этом ничего не слышала. 

— Возможно, билеты принесут в обход этой маггловки? — предположил Малфой. 

— Да, наверное, — Гермиона открыла дверь комнаты и удивленно замерла. На подоконнике лежал довольно пухлый конверт и перо. 

— Он прислал билеты совой, — протянула она. — Да уж, не выпытаешь у курьера, кто отправитель. 

— А у магглов что, такие большие билеты на поезд? Конверт просто огромный, — Малфой взял его в руки. — И мягкий. 

— Дай сюда, — Гермиона выдернула у него из рук конверт и раскрыла его. Билеты на поезд были совершенно обычными, а подозрительно большой объем посланию придавал пакет с копной ярко-рыжих волос. 

— Что это? — Малфой нахмурился. 

— Волосы Джинни, — голос дрогнул. — Они остригли ее, чтобы убедить меня в серьезности намерений. 

— Ты и до этого была более чем серьезна, — он уставился на пакет. — Убери это. 

— Какие мы нежные, — проворчала Гермиона, бережно завязала пакет и убрала в расшитую бисером сумочку. 

— Кстати, Грейнджер. У тебя там весь дом в этой сумке? Ты ночную рубашку там носишь, хотя сама уже полгода не кажешь носа из своей конуры. 

— Ну, на всякий случай взяла, — Гермиона неопределенно повела плечом. 

— Могла бы и для меня взять пару свежих рубашек, — проворчал Малфой. 

— Если будет время, купим тебе в Кардиффе пару футболок, — милостиво пообещала она. 

— Купим пару чего? Тех дурацких кофт с коротким рукавом, в которых ходят магглы? Вот еще! 

— О, да, в лесах Кардиффа ты будешь выглядеть как настоящий турист в этой рубашке, — язвительно бросила Гермиона. — Ладно. Идем, нам надо успеть в парк до отправления поезда. 

Малфой буркнул что-то невразумительное и побрел к выходу. Гермиона терпеливо дождалась, пока он выйдет, еще раз окинула номер взглядом, проверяя, не забыли ли они что-то из вещей, и закрыла дверь. 

— Добрый день, — Гермиона заглянула в окошко кассы парка и улыбнулась сидевшей там даме в форменной одежде. — Простите за беспокойство, я хотела бы узнать ваш телефон-автомат, который на стене — с ним ничего странного вчера не происходило?

— Вы знаете, как раз происходило. Он к часу дня словно взбесился. Трезвонил каждые десять минут. Мы даже отключить его собирались, но дирекция не разрешила, все-таки людное место. Вдруг кому позвонить надо? 

— А трубку кто-то брал? Может, он просто сломался? Ну, заело его или что-то в этом роде. 

— Брали трубку. Вот тут-то вообще загадка. Кто-то звонил. Я уж сама не удержалась, вышла, взяла трубку, кричу: «Говорите». А мне оттуда: «Нет». И трубку бросили. И у всех такое было. Хорошо, хоть сегодня он помалкивает. 

— Наверное, хулиганы, — Гермиона покачала головой. 

— Видать, они. Сегодня тихо — и то хорошо. 

— Спасибо, — Гермиона улыбнулась и повернулась к Малфою. 

— Мысли он читает, ну да, — ехидно бросил тот.

— Да, все намного проще. Наяривал на этот автомат весь день, пока на нас не попал. 

— Грейнджер, я это понял. Я, может, и не умею телефоном пользоваться, но в том, что эта женщина говорила, я разобрался.

Гермиона задумчиво кивнула. 

— Идем. Мне и так не по себе от мысли, что снова предстоит трястись в этом ужасном автобусе, — проворчал Малфой.

— Тогда можешь расслабиться. До Кардиффа отсюда автобусом не доберешься, только с пересадками. Так что нам милостиво купили билеты на поезд. 

Малфой облегченно выдохнул. 

— Поезд — это привычно. А вообще, мы ужасно много времени тратим на переезды. Надо было раньше собраться и пойти в Министерство. Тогда я бы не связался с тобой и твоими преступниками, а с палочкой — и умением аппарировать — я бы уже воспользовался амулетом и постиг бы абсолютное счастье. 

— Меня смущает другое, — произнесла Гермиона. — Почему нас заставили отказаться от магии? Похититель явно принадлежит к магическому миру, почему же он отнял у нас палочки? Я бы еще поняла, если бы он пытался давить на тебя и таким образом наказывал. Но я же магглорожденная, ничего экстремального для меня в автобусах и поездах нет. Тем более я должна найти волшебный амулет, куда логичнее было бы оставить мне палочку. 

— Что-то в этом есть, — произнес Малфой и поправил лямку рюкзака. — Думаешь, это подсказка?

— Вполне возможно. И кстати, еще кое-что: то преступник требует сохранять секретность, то вдруг начинает трезвонить на телефон-автомат, который находится в людном месте. Это безумно нелогично.

— Как раз это я понять могу: он спешит. Ему не терпится получить дедушкин амулет и тоже обрести абсолютное счастье. К тому же, он придумал украсть именно Уизли, которая может знатно подпортить ему нервы. 

— Ага, как же. Джинни не настолько глупа. 

— А мне казалось, именно настолько, — Малфой пожал плечами. — Хватило же у нее ума практически в открытую цапаться с Кэрроу. А они ведь тоже могли ее убить или покалечить. Твоему похитителю ужасно не повезло, что именно она — твоя подруга. 

— Во-первых, мы с Джинни не были особо близки. Нет, конечно, ближе, чем с Лавандой или Парвати, но все же не самые лучшие подруги. Во-вторых, думаешь, я бы не стала спасать тех же Парвати или Лаванду? 

— Да уж, как я мог забыть. Ты любишь всех спасать. Даже когда этого не просят. А тут даже попросили, — Малфой ехидно ухмыльнулся. 

— Вот как у тебя это получается? Минуту назад ты казался нормальным человеком, с которым можно разговаривать. И вот, пожалуйста — снова ищешь у меня несуществующие изъяны. 

— Несуществующие, — он рассмеялся. — Конечно, ты у нас идеальная, Грейнджер. 

Гермиона махнула на него рукой. Малфой был безнадежен. Даже завися от нее, он умудрялся говорить гадости. 

— Можем подъехать до вокзала, — предложила она спустя пять минут. — Автобусы ходят.

— Нет уж, спасибо, я лучше прогуляюсь пешком. Время еще есть.

Гермиона пожала плечами. 

— Тогда расскажи что-то. Желательно не про мой характер, внешность или друзей. Идет?

— Ты просишь невозможного. У меня нет других тем, разве ты не знала? 

В его насмешке не было злобы, и Гермиона хихикнула. 

— Раз уж мы ищем амулет твоего деда, можешь рассказать немного о нем. Думаю, это поможет нам понять его логику, смысл его поступков. 

— Его логика — стремление к власти, его поступки — ее получение. Но если уж ты просишь, я могу рассказать подробнее. Хотя вряд ли тебе понравится то, что ты услышишь.

Он снова поправил лямки рюкзака и принялся рассказывать.


	6. Chapter 6

«Льет ужасный дождь. Снова промахнулся с перемещением и угодил в болото. Пришлось перемещаться ближе к опушке леса. Надеюсь, удастся отсрочить визит в Формби. Начал простывать». 

В подтверждение записи Септимус звучно чихнул — благо, рядом не было ни души. Он сложил записку и спрятал ее в дупло старого дерева, надеясь, что когда Портеуса сменит другой министр, удастся собрать эти путевые записи и показать, насколько глуп и мелок этот человек. Септимус вздохнул, вспоминая, какую роль при Портеусе играл отец. Игнотус был чрезвычайно близок к Министру, он вел его записи, советовал ему принять то или иное решение. Неудивительно, что без Игнотуса Министр совершенно распоясался, а Септимуса стал отсылать в разные концы страны, и уж месяц как не показывал ему важных бумаг. В целом складывалось ощущение, что Портеус хотел отстранить Малфоев от политики. 

— Как бы не так, мерзкий старикашка, — проворчал Септимус. — Отец велел поддерживать и приумножать славу и богатство рода. И, не будь я Малфой, я не отступлюсь. 

Он встряхнул сюртук, успевший подсохнуть над небольшим волшебным костерком, надел его, начертал на дереве родовой знак — для самого себя, в первую очередь — наложил на дупло заклятие, препятствующее истлеванию пергамента, и двинулся по тропинке вглубь леса. 

Сюртук намок, не успел Септимус пройти и двадцать шагов. Снова появилось желание чихнуть, и он насилу сдержался. Ветви деревьев качались под порывами холодного ветра, и за ворот падали крупные капли. 

— Осторожнее, сынок, так и захворать недолго, — раздался неподалеку знакомый голос. 

Септимус обернулся и остолбенел. Справа от него шел отец. Но как же он исхудал! Септимус помнил его статным, одетым в добротную мантию, сейчас же его взору предстал скелет, обтянутый желтой кожей и одетый в рубище. Ранее шелковистые волосы походили теперь на метелку для пыли, свалявшиеся и посеревшие. 

— Отец? — спросил Септимус, чувствуя, как звуки застревают в горле, не в силах вырваться наружу. 

— Я вернулся, сынок. Проклятый Портеус послал меня на верную смерть, а я имел неосторожность взять с собой мать. Невиданная хворь пришла в город, где мы жили. Мать умерла, а я смог добраться сюда. 

— Но почему Кардифф? Отец, ты мог прийти домой. Я, — Септимус протянул к нему руки. 

— Я неизлечимо болен и не хотел рисковать твоим здоровьем. Ты еще так молод, сынок, так много предстоит тебе повидать. Я не стану подвергать твою жизнь опасности. 

— Стой здесь, — выпалил Септимус. — Я приведу подмогу. Умоляю, отец, никуда не уходи. Тебя вылечат!

Он подумал о доме так сильно, как только возможно, и почувствовал, как его уносит прочь из лесов Кардиффа. 

Ноги коснулись мягкого ковра, и до ушей тут же донесся визг и грохот. 

Лорелей лежала на полу, сжимая в руках тряпку, и испуганно таращилась на Септимуса. 

— Вы, лорд Малфой, ужасно меня напугали, — проворчала она, поднимаясь и отряхивая фартук. — Решила вам окна помыть. 

— Отец, — выпалил Септимус. — Вилби! Вилби, немедленно сюда! Зови лекарей! 

— Сэр, вам нездоровится? — Лорелей бросила тряпку на подоконник, подошла к нему вплотную и принялась озабоченно рассматривать лицо. — Да, вы точно нездоровы, бледный, как мел. 

— Хозяин звал Вилби? — домовик появился с негромким хлопком и согнулся в поклоне. 

— Вилби, в Кардиффе я встретил отца, — севшим голосом произнес Септимус. 

— Хозяин Игнотус здесь? Но ведь хозяин Игнотус изволил отбыть вместе с хозяйкой Розалией в Индию. 

— Матушка умерла, Вилби, а отец очень болен. Он бежал из Индии, и теперь…

— Ну-ка, погодите! — Лорелей топнула ногой, и Септимус с Вилби уставились на нее. Это уже переходило всяческие границы дозволенного, и, по-хорошему, за такую наглость простачка заслуживала хорошего наказания. 

— У тебя есть минута, — холодно отчеканил Септимус. — Мой отец в беде, и я не позволю прислуге…

— Лорд Малфой, ваш благородный отец в полном порядке. Вчера вы изволили рассказывать о боггартах. Чудовищах, которые превращаются в самый большой страх жертвы. И вы говорили, будто ваш этот сэр Портеус вас командировал в Кардифф, чтобы вы, сэр, убедились, что боггартов там извели. Так вот, что я думаю, лорд Малфой: вы встретились не с вашим благородным отцом, а с чудищем. Чего вы боитесь, лорд Малфой?

— Хозяин Септимус, — испуганно произнес Вилби. Септимус покачнулся и осел в кресло. 

— Он сказал, что я остался совсем один. А ведь именно этого…

— Вилби, извольте принести трав для успокоения, — Лорелей поклонилась эльфу. — Нашему с вами господину нездоровится от переживаний. 

Вилби нахмурился, но все же исчез. 

— Вам бы, лорд Малфой, переодеться в домашнее. Сюртук ваш до нитки промок, да и брюки тоже. Рубаха вся в грязи. Сэр Портеус совсем вас не бережет — в такой дождь да по лесам бродить. 

Септимус попытался встать, но его одолела ужасная слабость. 

— Отец был таким худым. Как скелет, — пробормотал он. 

— Это было чудище, сэр, — Лорелей присела перед ним и заглянула в глаза. — Боггарт, ведь так? А ваш отец жив и здоров. Вам сейчас лучше переместиться в свои покои, надеть чистое да лечь в постель. 

Септимус снова попытался подняться, и не смог бы, если бы Лорелей не подставила руку. 

Она отвернулась и закрыла лицо руками, когда Септимус дрожащими руками стягивал с себя одежду. Он присел на край кровати, и та предательски скрипнула. Лорелей повернулась и тут же бросилась к нему. 

— Вот так, сэр, ложитесь. Вилби сейчас принесет травы, — она взбила подушку, подождала, пока Септимус уляжется, и укрыла его одеялом. — Вы простужены, да еще и в расстроенных чувствах из-за чудища. Это жестоко и несправедливо со стороны сэра Портеуса. 

— Лорелей, — слабо произнес Септимус. — Ты ведь умеешь читать? Почитай мне. Я оставил книгу в гостиной. 

— Нет уж, сэр, я вас одного не оставлю. Вот сейчас Вилби придет, и схожу за вашей книгой. Или повелите, чтобы он принес. 

Раздался хлопок, и у кровати Септимуса появился Вилби с большой кружкой, от которой отчетливо пахло успокаивающими травами. 

— Принеси мою книгу, Вилби. Я оставил ее на столике в гостиной. 

Домовик поклонился и исчез. Лорелей помогла подняться, и Септимус отпил чуть горячего отвара из кружки. По телу разлилось тепло, и дрожь в руках утихла. Он откинулся на подушки и внимательно посмотрел в глаза Лорелей.

— А ты сообразительна, — Септимус слабо улыбнулся. — Я думал, простецам не понять особенностей магии, а уж особенно — волшебных тварей. 

— Вы, лорд Малфой, изволили хорошо объяснить, вот я и поняла, — щеки Лорелей чуть порозовели, а губы тронула смущенная улыбка. 

— Почему тебя так назвали? Лорелей. Волшебники, живущие в долине Рейна, говорят о речной деве по имени Лорелей, которая заманивает рыбаков пением, и их лодки разбиваются об утес, на котором она живет. 

— Что вы, сэр, я и не знала о таком, не говоря уж о моей бедной матушке. Да и петь я не умею совсем. Моим голосом никого нельзя привлечь. 

В комнате снова появился Вилби, и протянул Септимусу книгу. 

— Отдай Лорелей. Она будет читать мне. 

— Я, сэр, не так хорошо и быстро читаю, как вы думаете. Но я попробую, — пробормотала Лорелей. — Буквы-то мелкие какие! 

— Читай, — устало протянул Септимус и отпил еще немного отвара. 

— Из всех существ, что населяют мир, нет опаснее Василиска, — медленно прочла она. 

Голос Лорелей звучал совсем иначе. Говорила она резко, чуть крикливо, а вот читала плавно, словно кутая слова в мягкий бархат. Через какое-то время в голове все поплыло, и Септимус почувствовал, что проваливается в сон.


	7. Chapter 7

Малфой действительно много знал о жизни своего предка — по крайней мере, о той части, когда он был приближен к Министру и фактически руководил всеми его действиями. За пересказом они скоротали не только время ожидания поезда, но и всю поездку провели за разговором. Час пролетел незаметно. 

— Стоит отметить, поезд куда удобнее той маггловской колымаги, — глубокомысленно изрек Малфой, когда они вышли на перрон. 

— Прекрати, — отмахнулась Гермиона. — Если бы ты нормально сидел в автобусе, то тебе и там было бы удобно. 

— Надо понять, в какой именно лес собирался Септимус. 

Малфой резко перевел тему, и Гермиона была с ним согласна. Может, в те времена здесь и был огромный лесной массив, но теперь он превратился во множество лесопарков, лесных ферм, заповедников, и догадаться, в каком из них был Септимус, было практически невозможно. 

— Простите, вы не могли бы нам помочь? — обратилась Гермиона к одной пожилой даме, которая стояла неподалеку от входа в здание вокзала, видимо, кого-то ожидая. 

— Да, доченька, что ты хотела?

— Вы случайно не знаете, в каком-нибудь из местных парков происходят странные вещи? Может, местные жители сталкивались с чем-то необычным?

Дама пристально осмотрела Гермиону, а затем и Драко с ног до головы. 

— Из телевизора что ли? — она улыбнулась. — Есть у нас такой лес, есть. Уж не знаю, что там такое, но из дальней части Ффорест Фора все возвращаются ужасно испуганными. Даже молодежь, которая обожает всяческие страхи, не суется туда. Настоящая чертовщина там творится, вот, что я вам скажу. 

— Спасибо, мэм, — Малфой натянуто улыбнулся. 

— Так, Ффорест Фор, — Гермиона отошла к стенду и принялась рассматривать расписание поездов. — Туда только поездом можно добраться, автобусы не ходят. 

— Ну так поехали, — Малфой пожал плечами. — У тебя вроде были маггловские деньги.

— А посмотреть на расписание? Поезд только завтра, в одиннадцать утра. К полудню будем там. И надо придумать, где мы там заночуем. И сегодня где-то переночевать. 

— Что? — он явно опешил. — А проще нельзя? Если бы только у меня была моя палочка…

— Твоя палочка осталась в камере хранения в Лондоне, — терпение Гермионы иссякало с каждым словом Малфоя — Хочешь — пожалуйста, добирайся сам до Лондона, забирай палочку и проваливай на все четыре стороны. 

— Эй, ты заставила меня дать Непреложный Обет, — напомнил он.

— Делай свой свободный выбор, — Гермиона отвернулась и принялась рассматривать расписание. — А я пока буду думать, что нам делать. 

— Слушай, а ты не хочешь поискать этот твой телефон-автомат? Вдруг нам позвонят?

Гермиона окинула взглядом зал ожидания, в котором было несколько кабинок. 

— Это крупный транспортный узел. Малфой, ты понимаешь, нам удалось оторваться от них. Куда бы мы ни отправились из Кардиффа, у похитителей не будет нашего следа. 

— Так мы просто можем сбежать. 

— Ну, сбежать у нас всяко не получится, Джинни все еще у них. Но какое-то время пожить спокойно мы можем. Заняться разгадкой тайны и поиском амулета без надоедливых телефонных звонков. Идем, надо выбрать гостиницу и забронировать номер. 

Она решительно двинулась к справочной стойке. Малфой вздохнул и поплелся за ней, не переставая ворчать о том, как все запутанно. 

— Гляди, Слиперз. Это недалеко от вокзала, так что завтра будем не так долго добираться. Рядом есть пара магазинов, можем прикупить тебе одежды, если несвежая рубашка все еще тебя смущает. Эту сдашь в стирку, может, и успеют к завтрашнему утру ее отстирать и высушить. 

— А так можно? — неуверенно спросил Малфой. — Мерлин, как эти магглы вообще живут в таком сложном мире?

— Все достаточно просто, если ты привык. Мне, например, поначалу казался сложным волшебный мир, потом втянулась. 

— Не надейся, что я привыкну к этим маггловским штукам вроде автобусов и телефонов-автоматов, — проворчал Малфой. Гермиона ничего не ответила, потому что была занята: набирала номер Слиперз, чтобы узнать, есть ли номера. Желательно такие, чтобы можно было спать отдельно на двух разных кроватях. 

— Нас, кажется, прокляли, — хмуро произнесла Гермиона после десяти минут препирательств с хостесс. — У них только один номер, и угадай, с какой он кроватью. 

— Я не буду спать на полу, — Малфой скрестил руки на груди. — У меня от прошлой ночи еще болит спина. Попробуй позвонить в другую. Ну не одна же в Кардиффе гостиница. 

— Хорошо, — Гермиона вздохнула и снова принялась набирать номер. 

Еще в двух гостиницах остались только номера для пар, и только в Ибисе она наконец-то услышала вожделенное: «Да, у нас есть свободные номера с двумя кроватями».

— Ты спасен, — сообщила Гермиона, повесив трубку на рычаг. — Я забронировала нам номер в Ибис. Это чуть дальше, зато оба будем спать с комфортом. 

— А говоришь, прокляли. Ничего не прокляли. Просто ты не хотела звонить. 

— Малфой, ты не допускаешь, что мне, может быть, тяжело столько общаться с людьми? Не забывай, я слишком долго просидела дома, стараясь ни с кем без особой надобности не разговаривать. 

— Ну, если бы звонил я, мы бы вообще ничего не добились. 

— Ночевали бы на вокзале, — нервно рассмеялась Гермиона. — Ладно, идем. Надо купить тебе одежду. 

Одеть Драко Малфоя по-маггловски оказалось сложнее, чем Гермиона даже могла помыслить. Он просто наотрез отказывался надевать обычные футболки, мотивируя это тем, что выглядит как плебей. 

— Ага, а ты прям в последнее время патриций из патрициев, — буркнула Гермиона в пятом по счету магазине и втолкнула Малфоя в примерочную кабинку. — Кто тебя в лесу увидит? Боишься уронить лицо перед белками? 

Он выругался, выхватил у Гермионы из рук футболки и задернул штору примерочной. 

— Мне не идет красный, — сообщил Малфой, когда надел первую футболку. — Да и рисунок совершенно дурацкий. 

Гермиона заглянула за шторку и смерила Малфоя оценивающим взглядом. 

— Хорошо, эту не берем. Но там еще две однотонных есть, надень их. 

Светло-зеленая однотонная вызвала у Малфоя куда меньше возмущений, а темно-синей он даже остался доволен. 

— Неплохая ткань, — сообщил он, когда вышел из примерочной. 

— Вот и прекрасно. Ту, что не понравилась, оставь здесь — видишь, специальная вешалка. А эти две давай мне. Пойдем к кассе. 

— Как все сложно! — Малфой закатил глаза и побрел за Гермионой. 

По пути в гостиницу они завернули еще и в средней руки кафе, так что Малфой вообще почувствовал себя баловнем жизни. 

— Нет, все-таки хорошо, что я за тобой увязался. Хотя бы ем регулярно.

Гермиона ничего не ответила, задумавшись о том, что их ждет дальше. 

Как только они пришли в гостиницу, Малфой тут же завалился спать, попросив разбудить его к ужину. Гермиона же заказала кофе в номер, уселась у окна и снова погрузилась в свои мысли. Путешествие затягивалось, и она опасалась, что слишком много работы проплывет мимо. Еще она боялась, что преступник подумает, будто они сбежали и прекратили искать амулет, и с Джинни что-то случится. Да и догадки, одна страшнее другой, кто же на самом деле похититель, не давали покоя. Она даже отнесла в прачечную рубашку Малфоя, надеясь, что хлопоты помогут отвлечься от мыслей, но это не сработало. В конце концов, Гермиона легла спать, не дожидаясь даже ужина. 

Наутро они сразу собрали вещи и спустились вниз, стараясь при этом не разговаривать. Гермиона была не в настроении, Малфой, похоже, еще не до конца проснулся. 

— Я вчера совершенно забыл про рубашку, — выдавил, наконец, Малфой. 

— Я заметила. Поэтому я сама отнесла ее в прачечную, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Сейчас заберем. 

Малфой вслед за Гермионой зашел в небольшое помещение и с немалым удивлением принялся разглядывать стиральные машинки.

— Ты видела, оно крутится! — с восторгом выпалил он, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на девушку, которая искала среди чистого белья его рубашку. 

— Простите, он у нас умственно отсталый, — Гермиона вымученно улыбнулась. — Но он не опасен, честно. 

— Жаль. Такой красивый мальчик, — девушка протянула пакет с рубашкой. — Хорошего дня. 

— Спасибо, и вам того же, — Гермиона кивнула и поспешно вытолкнула огорошенного Малфоя в коридор. 

— Это я-то умственно отсталый? — возмущенно воскликнул Малфой, когда они вышли на улицу. 

— Малфой, ты удивлялся стиральным машинкам! Такая есть у каждой хозяйки! В следующий раз подумай, прежде чем решишь открыть рот при магглах. 

Малфой насупился и опустил голову. 

— Мы хотя бы позавтракаем? 

— Разумеется, недаром же мы так рано вышли, — Гермиона кивнула и зашагала к тому кафе, в котором они устроили поздний обед после приезда. 

К половине одиннадцатого они, сытые и отдохнувшие, явились на вокзал. Гермиона зашагала к кассам, Малфой же, явно наученный утренним опытом, молчал, как рыба. За все то время, что они стояли в очереди к кассе, покупали билеты, ожидали поезда и занимали свои места, он не произнес ни слова, чем немало удивил Гермиону. 

— Малфой, — позвала она, когда они сидели в своем купе друг напротив друга.

— Что? — буркнул тот, нехотя поднимая на нее взгляд. 

— Ты что, обиделся из-за того, что я назвала тебя умственно отсталым? 

Малфой кивнул. 

— Пойми, из-за того, как ты начал кричать и восторгаться, нас могли заподозрить. Пришлось сказать, что ты немного болен. Это логичное объяснение твоему поведению. 

— Я уже понял, но я обижен, — Малфой отвернулся к окну. 

— Ну хорошо, хорошо. Прости. Ты не умственно отсталый. 

Он соизволил повернуть голову и даже изобразить подобие улыбки. 

— Не так-то сложно, правда? Понять, что иногда ты можешь обидеть кого-то своей правотой. 

— Но у нас и впрямь не было другого выхода. 

— Ты могла просто извиниться сразу же. Если ты рассчитываешь на мою помощь, тебе стоило бы уважать мои чувства. 

Гермиона вздохнула и отвернулась. За окном простиралось бескрайнее море зелени, и его созерцание было куда приятнее, чем общение с Малфоем. Тем более, теперь это его слова задели ее, и душу снедало отвратительное чувство, ощущение, словно она очерствела из-за добровольного затворничества.

Гермиона нашарила в сумочке небольшой кулончик, достала и посмотрела на него, после чего крепко сжала в кулаке и прижала к губам. 

— Что это у тебя? — Малфой подался вперед, наверняка желая рассмотреть вещицу, но Гермиона торопливо убрала свое маленькое сокровище в сумочку. 

— Что-то вроде талисмана. Мама подарила. Он достался ей от бабушки, а та — уж не знаю, где она его взяла. Мама и бабушка сказали, что он должен забирать мою грусть. 

— Прости, — Малфой еще немного подался вперед и тронул Гермиону за руку. — Мои слова тоже были обидными. 

— Слушай, ты очень изменился, — Гермиона чуть наклонила голову и внимательно посмотрела на Малфоя. — Не припомню, чтобы тебя заботили чужие чувства. 

— Меня они и не заботят. Но у нас с тобой, Грейнджер, выбора нет. Мы путешествуем вместе, едим за одним столом, спим в одном номере. Я не вижу смысла с тобой ругаться сейчас. Так что прости за то, что я сказал, хорошо?

— Ладно, — Гермиона усмехнулась. — Так вот она, хитрость. Ты не ругаешься с теми, кто тебе выгоден или нужен. 

— Ну, вроде того, — Малфой пожал плечами. — Семейная черта. Малфои ничего не делают просто так. 

Гермиона с тяжелым вздохом отвернулась к окну. 

Поезд остановился через двадцать минут, и Гермиона с Малфоем вышли на перрон. Небо затянуло тучами, накрапывал мелкий дождь, и перспектива прогулки по лесу казалась абсолютно безрадостной.

— Накинь свитер, — буркнул Малфой и расстегнул рюкзак. Гермиона достала свитер, стараясь не глядеть в глаза Малфою. Его забота была корыстью, и об этом не стоило забывать ни на секунду. 

— Ладно, идем, — она застегнула пуговицы на свитере и подождала, пока Малфой наденет свой. 

— Не дуйся, Грейнджер. Тебе не идет, — он поморщился, закинул рюкзак на спину и зашагал к лесной тропе.


	8. Chapter 8

Штормовой ветер сбивал с ног, и Септимусу приходилось прилагать немалые усилия, чтобы хотя бы оставаться на ногах, не говоря уж о том, чтобы продвигаться вперед. 

— Лорд Малфой, сэр, что же вы так легко оделись, — рядом появился низенький человечек в теплой мантии. — Пройдемте, мы обосновались вон в той пещере и решаем, что же делать дальше. 

— Разве вам не понятны ваши дальнейшие действия? — громко спросил Септимус, перекрикивая рев ветра, но человечек, кажется, решил, что Септимус разгневан, а потому подхватил его под руку и быстро повел к укрытию. 

— Мы, лорд Малфой, не хотели вас прогневить, — залепетал он, как только они оказались в пещере. Пахло сыростью, зато хотя бы не дуло. Септимус чарами создал себе удобное кресло, опустился в него и уставился на человечка. 

— Позвольте отрекомендоваться, Анктуоус Осберт, руководитель отдела по взаимодействию с миром простецов. Мы, милостивый сэр, уж неделю по этим местам рыщем в поисках свидетелей недавней, с вашего позволения, неурядицы. Келпи, понимаете ли. Очень своенравные звери, не договоришься с ними. 

Септимус фыркнул. 

— То есть с драконами у вас договориться получалось?

Осберт крякнул и заозирался по сторонам. 

—Лорд Малфой изволят шутить, — он криво улыбнулся. — Мне, если желаете знать, с драконами не доводилось, я больше по людям. Простецы, знаете ли. Глуповатый и внушаемый народец. Особенно если вы хорошо владеете заклинаниями для работы с памятью. 

Септимус поджал губы. Лорелей целую неделю просидела у его кровати, читая ему книги и поддерживая беседы на столь разнообразные темы, что ни глуповатой, ни внушаемой Септимус бы ее не назвал. 

— Ближе к делу, господин Осберт, — произнес Септимус, и в его голосе послышалась сталь. Осберт испуганно уставился на него, снял шляпу и принялся протирать блестящую от пота лысину мятым платком. 

— Вы, милостивый сэр, поймите, простецы глуповаты, но некоторые из них и хитры. Вдруг кто захотел против волшебников играть, да вот и попрятались от нас, окаянные. Сотня их была, вот что нам сказали господа, которые Келпи утихомиривали. А простецы-то от испугу поразбежались, и мы только девяносто изловили да память им подправили. А еще десяток никак найти не можем. 

— Так разыщите их, — Септимус нахмурился. — Или вы не лучше простецов? Целый отдел чародеев, которые владеют магией, не может найти десяток простецов? 

— Так они же фабрик понастроили, — Осберт снова протер лысину и заискивающе закивал. — Не явлюсь же я на фабрику с опросом. 

— Нужно будет — явитесь, Осберт, — отрезал Септимус и поднялся с места. — Все воспоминания о выходе Келпи из морских вод должны быть уничтожены. Это ваша работа. 

Он повел палочкой, и кресло, на котором он сидел, растворилось в воздухе. 

— Слова настоящего министра, — Осберт закивал. — Все будет сделано, лорд Малфой. Вы слышали? За работу!

Последние слова относились к его подчиненным, которые стояли у стены, не произнося ни слова и с опаской глядя на Септимуса. Как только Осберт прикрикнул на них, они принялись по одному отбывать, растворяясь в воздухе. Наконец, Септимус остался с Осбертом наедине. 

— Вы, милостивый сэр, будете отменнейшим Министром, — Осберт потер влажные от пота руки. 

— С чего вы взяли, что я буду Министром? — Септимус слегка опешил, и в последний миг успел собраться и не подать виду, что удивлен. 

— Полно вам, лорд Малфой. Все это знают. Старик Портеус готовит себе смену в вашем лице. Вы бы слышали, как стонал отдел по регулированию магических популяций после вашего разгромного доклада. Ах, как вы их прищучили-то. Уж при таком-то Министре, как вы, общество пойдет по правильному пути. 

Септимус поморщился. Отец, может, и привык, что перед ним так открыто лебезили, но Септимус с таким сталкивался нечасто, а потому ощущал себя некомфортно. Слова Осберта словно липли к его коже, и хотелось немедленно принять ванну. 

— Только между нами, милостивый сэр, — Осберт подошел совсем уж близко и зашептал Септимусу в ухо. — Сдается мне, старик Портеус засиделся в Министерском кресле. 

Септимуса передернуло от кисловатого запаха, который исходил от собеседника. 

— Не буду задерживать милостивого сэра, пойду, — Осберт низко поклонился и исчез, оставив Септимуса одного. 

Он снова взмахнул палочкой, наколдовывая кресло, уселся в него и достал пергамент и перо. 

«Осберт слишком раболепен и совершенно мне не понравился. Уверяет, будто я должен стать Министром. Ну да это он заискивает. Меня же эта перспектива не прельщает ни капли. Хотя кое в чем Осберт прав, Портеус засиделся. Он изволил отослать меня на остров Мэн, в то время как я неделю был болен и страдал. Никакого уважения. Кто такие Натчбуллы? Какие-то полукровки. Малфои же, древний и уважаемый род. Портеус меня мучит из зависти, не иначе». 

Он сложил лист вчетверо, высек на стене пещеры трещину, вложил в нее пергамент, засыпал свой тайник песком и начертал поверх родовой герб. 

— Вряд ли Натчбуллы могут похвастать родовым гербом или имением, — пробормотал Септимус и перенесся к дому. 

Конечно же, из-за смятения в мыслях он угодил на проселочную дорогу на добрых полмили южнее дома. Он даже не успел выругаться, когда услышал женский визг и гогот двух грубых голосов. 

— Отпустите меня немедленно! 

Он узнал этот голос, убаюкивавший его всю предыдущую неделю. Септимус обнажил палочку и двинулся на звук. Поначалу он просто шагал, но громкий треск рвущейся ткани заставил его перейти на бег.

Тропа резко повернула, и Септимус увидел на небольшой поляне Лорелей и двух омерзительных с виду простецов. Один из них прижимал бедняжку к дереву, пытаясь задрать подол платья, разорванного на груди, второй же приставил короткий нож к ее горлу. От злости у Септимуса в глазах затуманилось и он взмахнул палочкой. 

Полыхнула зеленая вспышка, и ублюдок с ножом упал замертво, а его приятель испуганно обернулся и уставился на Септимуса. 

— Л-л-лорд, — прошептал он, рухнув на колени. 

— Это моя служанка, — холодно произнес Септимус. 

— Простите, лорд, мы не знали, — заблеял мерзавец. 

— Ложь. Вся деревня знает, что Лорелей отправили ко мне в услужение. Вы хотели поглумиться над ней? Или вы хотели поглумиться надо мной, изувечив мою прислугу? Отвечай!

— Я, сэр, забыл, что она к вам пошла. Да и нечего слоняться по лесам одной. 

Септимус бросил короткий взгляд на корзинку, лежавшую на тропе. Вокруг рассыпались красивые, крупные яблоки. 

— Она пошла в деревню по моему поручению. Ты лжешь. И за ложь ты будешь наказан. Круцио!

Септимус никогда не использовал это заклинание, только слышал о нем. Он и подумать не мог, что мерзкий человечишка будет так кричать и извиваться. Но гнев горячим огнем разливался по телу, и Септимус ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

— Круцио! 

Мерзавец извивался, верещал, стонал и умолял о пощаде. 

— Лорд Малфой, — слабо простонала Лорелей, держась за дерево. Она была так испугана, что и шагу не могла ступить. Септимус вдохнул и снял заклятие. 

— Лорд, сэр, — пролепетал простец, со страхом глядя на Септимуса, и попытался подняться.

— Авада Кедавра, — второй раз это было еще проще, чем в первый. 

Простец рухнул в грязь и больше не шевелился. Лорелей коротко пискнула и упала в обморок. Септимус опустил руки и окинул взглядом поляну. Гнев схлынул, уступив место спокойствию и даже равнодушию. Септимус взмахнул палочкой, собирая яблоки в корзину, затем провел чарами над платьем Лорелей. Он повесил корзину на сгиб руки, подхватил на руки Лорелей и сосредоточился на гостиной имения. 

— Хозяин Септимус вернулся! — встретил его писк Вилби. — Хозяин Септимус?

Эльф с недоумением уставился на Лорелей, которую Септимус держал на руках. 

— Что случилось? 

— Подготовь гостевую спальню, Вилби, да успокаивающие травы. На Лорелей напали, — бросил Септимус и бережно опустил свою ношу в кресло единственно за тем, чтобы отставить в сторону корзину. Затем он снова подхватил Лорелей на руки и двинулся к гостевой спальне. 

Когда Септимус вошел, Вилби уже заканчивал приготовления. 

— Принеси чистую ночную рубашку, да переодень ее. Я пока побуду у себя. Позовешь, когда все будет готово.

Он уложил Лорелей на кровать и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Мысль о том, что бедняжка совсем беззащитна, не давала ему покоя. 

— Что было бы, если бы я не промахнулся с перемещением? — спросил Септимус сам у себя, и его прошиб холодный пот. — Мерзкие, грязные простецы.

На одно короткое мгновение он забыл, что Лорелей и сама простачка. 

— Хозяин Септимус, — Вилби заглянул в спальню. — Все готово. 

— Принеси отвар. Я сам напою Лорелей. 

Вилби удивленно пискнул, но спорить не стал. К тому моменту, как Септимус вошел в гостевую спальню, на тумбе у кровати уже стояла кружка с отваром. Вилби видно не было. Септимус присел на край кровати и осторожно тронул Лорелей за руку. 

— Просыпайся, — он старался, чтобы голос звучал мягко. 

— Лорд Малфой, сэр, — прошептала она и приоткрыла глаза. — Я… Я хотела набрать яблок для вашего стола. Я уже возвращалась… Наверное, не стоило туда идти. Я виновата…

— Ты не виновата в том, что эти двое оказались ублюдками, — Септимус помог ей сесть и протянул кружку с отваром. — Пей, это поможет тебе успокоиться. Ты ни в чем не виновата, Лорелей. 

— Что с ними теперь будет? — тихо спросила Лорелей. 

— Не знаю, — Септимус пожал плечами. — Если местные их найдут, то похоронят, наверное. Если нет — сгниют так или будут съедены волками. 

Лорелей ошеломленно уставилась на Септимуса. 

— Вы ведь не…

— Убил их, да, — спокойно ответил Септимус. — Пей. 

— Я боюсь вас, лорд Малфой, — прошелестела Лорелей, но кружку из его рук все же приняла и стала пить маленькими глотками. 

— Не бойся, Лорелей. Я жесток только с теми, кто угрожает мне или моим друзьям, — мягко произнес Септимус, забрал у нее пустую кружку и поставил на тумбу. — А теперь спи. Ты слишком сильно напугана.


	9. Chapter 9

Прогулка по лесу длилась уже третий час, и Гермиона сама начала немного уставать. Что до Малфоя, то он начал возмущаться еще час назад, да так и не прекратил. У Гермионы уже почти получалось не слышать его брюзжания. 

— Грейнджер, ну долго нам еще идти? Сколько можно таскаться по этому лесу? Я устал, я хочу пить. 

— Малфой, — Гермиона резко остановилась и повернулась к нему. — Если ты немедленно не замолчишь, я…

Договорить не удалось, потому что Малфой вдруг изменился в лице и уставился на что-то за спиной у Гермионы. 

По спине пополз холодок, вдали загрохотало, послышались крики людей и рев великанов. Гермиона с удивлением различила свой собственный голос и обернулась.   
К ним приближался дементор, и Малфой дрожащей рукой отодвинул Гермиону назад. 

— Откуда тут дементор? — только и спросила она.

— Отойди, Грейнджер. Это явно за мной. Наверняка, Визенгамот в который раз пересмотрел дело и нашел там…

— Ну-ка, погоди, — Гермиона схватила его за руку и оттолкнула, выходя вперед. Дементор крутнулся на месте и упал на землю, обернувшись мертвой Джинни Уизли. 

— Это боггарт, Малфой. Кардиффские леса издавна славятся большим количеством диких боггартов. Вот почему та женщина сказала, что отсюда все приезжают ужасно перепуганные. 

— Пять очков Гриффиндору, — фыркнул Малфой. — И накину еще пятьдесят, если скажешь, как нам справиться с ним без палочек. 

— Ридикулус! — воскликнул кто-то за деревьями. Джинни — точнее боггарт — пискнул и убежал. 

— Привет, — из-за деревьев вышел полноватый молодой человек и смерил подозрительным взглядом Гермиону, а затем Малфоя. — Ну ничего себе. Главная затворница и бывший Пожиратель. Не ожидал вас тут встретить, господа. 

— Привет, Бэзил, — Гермиона выдавила из себя улыбку, узнав паренька из Отдела Регулирования магических популяций. — А ты тут прочесываешь леса?

— Да, боггарты местные опять повадились магглов пугать. А вы что, не смогли с боггартом справиться?

— Мы без палочек, — буркнул Малфой. 

— Что? — Бэзил опешил. — Вы без палочек? Это почему еще?

— Да так, разрабатываем новое развлечение, — Гермиона рассмеялась и откинула прядь волос за спину. — Называется «Живи как маггл». Ну знаешь, помочь волшебникам лучше понять маггловскую жизнь. Суть в том, чтобы пройти определенный маршрут без палочек. 

— Ничего себе, — Бэзил улыбнулся. — Я бы в такое поиграл. Где можно записаться?

— Пока нигде. Мы… Мы на стадии обдумывания маршрута. Кстати, Малфой, запиши, Кардиффские леса лучше поставить на маршрут повышенной сложности. 

— Блокнот у тебя, — процедил Малфой после секундной заминки. 

— Ай, ладно, я запомню. В общем, спасибо тебе, Бэзил, мы, пожалуй, пойдем. 

— Тогда лучше в ту сторону, — Бэзил указал рукой за деревья, из-за которых и появился. — Я там немного зачистил боггартов, они пока сидят по норам и не рискуют выходить. 

— Хорошо, спасибо, — Гермиона рассмеялась, всеми силами стараясь казаться доброжелательной. — Пока, Бэзил. 

Они помахали и зашагали по указанной тропе.

— Ищи дерево, на котором вырезан герб, — напомнила Гермиона.

— Ох, не думаю, что дедушка Септимус оставил запись где-то здесь. Скорее, на опушке с той стороны леса. Надо было попросить этого Бэзила помочь нам с аппарацией. 

— Ага. Только тогда мы бы провалили всю легенду про игру. И кстати, ты не думаешь, что на нас могут быть чары Надзора, и преступник следит за тем, чтобы мы не применяли магию.

— Я не могу понять, почему ему принципиально, чтобы мы не применяли магию, — протянул Малфой. — И об этом постоянно думаю. И чем больше я размышляю, тем сильнее уверен в том, что это как-то связано с его целью. Ну, он же хочет заполучить амулет не просто так, а применить его каким-то образом. 

— Логично, хоть и странно, — согласилась Гермиона. — Смотри, деревья становятся реже. 

Малфой издал радостный вопль и бросился вперед. Гермиона едва успевала за ним.   
Когда она выскочила на поляну перед лесом, Малфой уже вовсю сновал между деревьями, выискивая то, на котором начертан его семейный герб. 

— Малфой, я тут подумала, — осторожно дернула его за рукав Гермиона. — Лес мог расшириться. Нам может понадобиться немного больше времени на то, чтобы найти нужное дерево. 

Малфой смерил ее недовольным взглядом. 

— А раньше в твою милую голову это прийти не могло? Ну, и где мы, по-твоему, будем ночевать?

— У меня в сумочке есть палатка. Правда, ставить ее придется без волшебства. За едой можно сбегать в ближайшую деревню — я надеюсь, она неподалеку. 

— Ага, еще раз пересечь лес и пойти в тот городок, где мы высадились из поезда. Спасибо, Грейнджер, милая, это просто восхитительная перспектива. 

— Давай, решай быстрее. Смеркается. 

— Что решать-то? — огрызнулся Малфой. 

— Ну, либо мы идем в город и ищем там ночлег, либо ставим тут палатку. 

— И остаемся голодными. 

— Да не остаемся мы голодными, — вспылила Гермиона. — Вон огни городка. До него миля, не больше. Можешь сходить за едой, а я пока поставлю палатку. Можно наоборот. 

— Я пойду за едой, — буркнул Малфой. 

— Ладно, — Гермиона пожала плечами и достала из сумочки кошелек. — Постарайся уложиться в пятьдесят фунтов. Я не знаю, сколько мы будем еще путешествовать, так что надо немного экономить. Не запутаешься с деньгами?

— Не запутаюсь, — он выхватил у нее купюру и спрятал в карман. — Я Малфой, а это — деньги, даже если они и маггловские. 

— Иди уже, счетовод. А то стемнеет и заблудишься. 

Малфой ушел, оставив Гермиону один на один с палаткой. 

Когда палатка и тент были установлены, Гермиона даже порадовалась тому, что не доверила это Малфою. Он бы ни за что не разобрался с колышками, оттяжками и стойками, а у нее уже был в этом деле какой-никакой опыт. В сумочке нашелся еще и примус, и Гермиона вознесла хвалу тем богам, которые мешали ей разобрать сумочку после девяносто восьмого года и заставляли отложить это дело «на потом». По крайней мере теперь им не придется есть сухомятку. 

— Надеюсь, Малфой додумается купить чай или кофе, — проворчала Гермиона, роясь в сумочке. Чайник-то нашелся, а вот пакет с чаем никак не попадался под руку, хотя Гермиона была нечеловечески уверена, что он должен быть. 

— Ну не выпила же я его, в самом деле, — вздохнула она. А ведь такое вполне могло статься, особенно в те времена, когда из дому не хотелось выходить даже за продуктами, и Гермиона сначала подчищала все свои запасы до крошки, а потом сидела еще денек впроголодь. 

Она так увлеклась поисками чая, что не сразу поняла, что за стук раздается над головой. Гермиона выглянула из палатки и обнаружила, что пошел дождь. Крупные капли били по листьям деревьев и по палатке. А ведь еще нужно было набрать воды — Гермиона помнила, что на рекламных фотографиях этого леса было озерцо. Малфоя все еще не было, а оставлять палатку и уходить не хотелось. К тому же, уже стемнело, и Гермиона стала переживать, не заблудился ли он. 

— Вот почему мне приспичило спать в палатке? Что за тяга к романтике? — ругала она себя, вглядываясь в темноту. — Нужно было идти с ним, может, в деревушке и нашелся бы какой-никакой ночлег. Даже если и нет, разбили бы палатку там. В самом деле, что я за идиотка?

Неподалеку мелькнул свет как будто бы от фонарика. Гермиона прислушалась. За деревьями раздавался негромкий свист на подозрительно знакомый мотив. 

— Малфой! — удивленно воскликнула она, когда ее горе-компаньон показался из-за деревьев. — Это фонарик? Ты насвистываешь маггловскую песню? 

— Ну, там в магазине играла. Такая мерзость, прицепилась ко мне, как проклятие. Кстати да, я фонарик купил. Женщина в магазине сказала, что это очень нужная в походе вещь. 

— Ты сказал, что мы туристы?

— Я сказал, что мы решили заночевать в лесу с палаткой, а уж что это значит, она и сама поняла. Вот, дала чистой воды, коробочку с какими-то деревяшками, вот эти коробки, булку хлеба. А, еще там был такой маггл бородатый, сказал взять вот это лекарство, чтоб не простыть. 

Гермиона закашлялась, глядя на Малфоя, сжимавшего в руках свою добычу — поллитровую бутылку дешевого виски. 

— Это лекарство? 

— Ну, тот маггл сказал, что для поправки здоровья обязательно надо взять. Ну, мало ли, это такое маггловское зелье. 

— С добрым утром, Малфой, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Это виски. Алкоголь, понимаешь? А твой советчик явно уже заложил за воротник. 

— Так, погоди, я ничего не понял. Магглы лечатся алкоголем?

— Некоторые из них уверены, что алкоголь — панацея от всех бед и болезней. Не слишком разумно, если честно. 

— Ладно. Еще я купил чай и кофе на утро. Правда, я не совсем понял, как этим пользоваться, так что вся надежда на тебя. 

Он протянул Гермионе пакет с чайными пакетиками и два стика кофе. 

— А, все нормально, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Отлично. 

— Я справился? — Малфой приосанился.

— Почти. Если не брать в расчет виски. 

— Я, кстати, промок. И перенервничал из-за этого боггарта. Думаю, небольшой стаканчик для снятия напряжения не повредит. 

— Нет-нет-нет, Малфой, ты не будешь пить виски, а потом спать со мной в одной палатке, 

— Гермиона выхватила у него бутылку. 

— Я с тобой поделюсь, — Малфой улыбнулся, и Гермиона расхохоталась. 

— Малфой, я не претендую на твой виски. Просто… 

— Стоп, Грейнджер! Стоп! Даже не думай! — Малфой, видимо, понял, что именно ее смущает. — Я не собираюсь поить тебя до синих импов, а потом грязно домогаться, если ты об этом!

Гермиона хотела было что-то сказать, но чихнула. Малфой тоже чихнул, и они уставились друг на друга. 

— Никакого виски, — она замотала головой и принялась рыться в своей сумочке. — У меня должно быть Бодроперцовое зелье, я знаю. Оно точно было тут. 

Она лгала самой себе. Бодроперцового зелья в сумочке уже год как не было. Ровно с момента последней простуды, когда Гермиона чувствовала себя настолько ужасно, что не могла аппарировать. Пришлось воспользоваться походными запасами. 

— Сдаюсь, — пробормотала она, не найдя заветный пузырек. — Но только самую капельку, исключительно чтобы согреться. 

— Конечно, Грейнджер. А ты пока сделай что-то с этой едой. 

Он указал на контейнеры. 

— А, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Это лапша. Конечно, не самая вкусная и полезная еда, зато готовится очень быстро. И ты очень кстати взял у них чистую воду. Не представляю, как бы мы набирали из озера в такую погоду. 

— Та женщина сказала, что в озере вода совсем дрянная, и лучше взять чистую в бутылке. Может и обманула, кто ее знает. 

— Ладно тебе. Нарежь хлеб, пожалуйста, — Гермиона чиркнула спичкой, поджигая примус.   
Малфой пожал плечами и взял со столика нож. 

— Это у магглов такие палатки? — спросил он. 

— Не совсем. Это палатка, в которой мы ночевали с Гарри и Роном, когда скрывались от егерей. Понятное дело, что она заколдована. В настоящей маггловской палатке поместились бы только мы с тобой и рюкзак. Все остальное пришлось бы делать на улице. 

Малфой передернул плечами, но вопросов больше не задавал. Более того, пока Гермиона возилась с едой, он не только управился с хлебом, но успел открыть виски. 

— Только совсем капельку, — пробормотала Гермиона, когда они покончили с лапшой, и Малфой потянулся за чашками. 

— Самую малость, — кивнул Малфой, чихнул, будто бы в подтверждение своих слов, и плеснул в чашки по небольшой порции виски. 

— Фу, ну и запах, — брезгливо выдавил он, принюхавшись к содержимому чашки, и скривился. Гермиона поморщилась, зажмурилась, глубоко вдохнула и одним глотком выпила свою порцию.

Рот обожгло огнем, в глазах выступили слезы, и она схватила кусок хлеба, чтобы поскорее заесть гадкий вкус. 

— Это омерзительно, — пробормотала она, жуя. Малфой вздохнул и осушил свою чашку. 

— Какая дрянь, — выпалил он и тоже схватил кусок хлеба. 

Однако же нельзя было отрицать, что дешевый виски подействовал так, как и должен был: по телу разлилось приятное тепло, даже закололо пальцы на ногах. Гермиона сбросила надоевшие туфли и подобрала под себя ноги. 

— Еще капельку, — произнес Малфой, снова открывая бутылку. — Исключительно для закрепления эффекта. 

Эта мысль показалась Гермионе просто восхитительной, и она кивнула, протягивая чашку.


	10. Chapter 10

Три дня Лорелей лежала пластом, не произнося ни слова и пугаясь всякий раз, когда ветви деревьев особенно громко били по стеклу или же Вилби появлялся в комнате с хлопком. Дошло до того, что Септимус запретил Вилби появляться в комнате, и теперь эльф вынужден был перемещаться в коридор, а в комнату заходить, как обычный человек. Впрочем, не сказать, что Вилби слишком уж возмущался. Старому ворчливому эльфу нравилась Лорелей, та искренность и доброта, с которой она отнеслась к нему в первый вечер ее пребывания в имении, а потому, услыхав, какая беда с ней приключилась, Вилби проплакал целые сутки.

— Она ведь не нравилась тебе, — удивился Септимус, увидав слезы. 

— Так и вам не нравилась, хозяин Септимус. А ведь спасли же, — Вилби шмыгнул носом. 

— Меня обязывала к тому честь, — гордо ответил он и больше к этой теме не возвращался. 

Если спасение Лорелей было делом чести, то причины, по которой он приходил в каждую свободную минуту в комнату к Лорелей и сидел у ее кровати, вглядываясь в бледное лицо и разметавшиеся по подушкам пышные волосы, Септимус и сам не мог. Всякий раз, когда он закрывал глаза, перед внутренним взором возникал образ изможденной Лорелей, ее чуть подрагивающие во сне веки. Она казалась такой невинной и беззащитной, что он воскресил бы ублюдков единственно затем, чтобы убить во второй раз. По ночам Септимус просыпался в холодном поту. Ему снилось, будто он не успел. Пришлось и самому попросить у Вилби трав для успокоения. В Министерство он не ходил — написал письмо Портеусу, в котором сказался больным. И он сам, и Вилби, и прочие домовые эльфы прекрасно понимали, что делать этого не стоило, однако всякий раз, когда Септимусу приходилось отлучиться из покоев Лорелей, им овладевала странная тревога. Волнение, которое он испытывал, граничило с помешательством, а потому Вилби исправно давал успокаивающие травы не только Лорелей, но и Септимусу. 

К исходу третьего дня Лорелей открыла глаза и наконец-то посмотрела на Септимуса. 

— Надеюсь, ты уже поправилась? — спросил тот с напускным безразличием в голосе. 

— Лорд Малфой, вам вовсе необязательно было сидеть тут постоянно, — она слабо улыбнулась. — Я слышала сквозь сон, как вы бормочете, как отдаете Вилби приказы. Вы даже не появлялись в Министерстве?

— Я и сам болен. Продрог, знаешь ли, в Формби. 

— Тогда почему вы сами не в постели? — Лорелей прищурилась. От ее пронзительного взгляда у Септимуса по спине пробежал холодок. 

— Что ж, признаю. Я переживал. 

— Вам не стоило, — пробормотала Лорелей. — Я всего лишь ваша служанка, а вы знатный лорд. Вы и так защитили меня, хоть и…

Она замолкла, не закончив своей фразы, и уставилась на Септимуса. 

— Да, я убил их. Я много думал в эти дни. Ты беззащитна, Лорелей, а простецы жестоки. Хоть ты и одна из них, я не могу этого так оставить.

— Лорд Малфой, что вы хотите этим сказать? — она попыталась сесть, но Септимус остановил ее. 

— Лежи, ты еще слишком слаба. Я решил, что нужно научить тебя магии. В конце концов, появляются же волшебники в семьях простецов. Поговаривают, они рождаются такими, но ведь никто не мешает нам попытаться.

— Я не уверена, сэр, что это получится. Хотя вам лучше знать, сэр. 

— Сегодня пока отдыхай, а уже завтра попробуем начать. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой случилась беда. 

Он встал и решительным шагом направился к выходу из комнаты. 

— Лорд Малфой, — окликнула его Лорелей. 

— Да, — он обернулся и посмотрел на нее. 

— Я не хочу убивать людей, сэр, — едва слышно прошелестела она. Септимус с тяжелым вздохом развернулся, пересек комнату и присел на край ее кровати. 

— Тебе вовсе необязательно их убивать, Лорелей. Ты сможешь отбросить их, оглушить. 

— Но вы убили, — в ее голосе прорезалась твердость. 

Септимус замялся. 

— Я не всегда поступаю правильно, Лорелей. Я и сам испугался, когда увидел, что происходит. А потом я разозлился — и убил. Да, пожалуй, мне стоило оглушить их, стереть память и увести тебя оттуда. Они проснулись бы наутро и ушли по домам. Но сделанного не воротишь, Лорелей. 

— Вы не можете их воскресить?

— Никто этого не может, Лорелей. Даже волшебники. 

Они помолчали немного, глядя друг на друга. 

— Мне снились кошмары, Лорелей. Все те три дня, что ты приходила в себя, я почти не спал. 

— Это из-за убийства? — она положила руку поверх его пальцев. — Сэр, это ужасный поступок, и я не знаю, что теперь делать. 

— Нет, не из-за простецов, — фыркнул Септимус. — Даже если ко мне кто-то и придет из-за них, то уйдет ни с чем. Нет, Лорелей. Мне снится, что я не успел. 

Лорелей смерила его очень странным взглядом, в котором причудливо смешались сожаление, забота и страх. 

— Ты боишься меня?

Она кивнула. 

— Вы так спокойно убили тех людей, сэр. Простите, я не могу перестать об этом думать. 

— Если хочешь, я могу стереть это из твоей памяти, — Септимус достал палочку, но Лорелей покачала головой. 

— Я должна помнить. И то, что со мной произошло, и то, что сделали вы. Это моя жизнь, какой бы странной она ни была. 

И Септимус не нашел, что ей ответить. Он вышел из комнаты, оставив ее в одиночестве. 

К утру Лорелей покинула гостевую спальню, сказав Вилби, что совершенно здорова. Она переместилась в свою комнатку неподалеку от кухни, и Септимус даже подумал, что она теперь избегает встречи. Однако же к вечеру, когда Септимус занял свое кресло в гостиной и открыл книгу, посвященную волшебным тварям с острова Мэн, куда он собирался наведаться в ближайшие дни, вошла Лорелей с метелкой для пыли. 

— Я думал, ты избегаешь меня, — бросил Септимус.

— Что вы, сэр, как можно? — она учтиво поклонилась. — Я помогала Вилби на кухне. Мне нравится наблюдать за работой эльфов. 

Септимуса развеселило ее простодушие. Он отложил книгу и подошел к Лорелей. 

— Дай руку, — он извлек из кармана палочку. — Мы просто попробуем. 

Лорелей вздрогнула, но все же протянула ему руку, и Септимус вложил ей в ладонь волшебную палочку. 

— Просто скажи: «Люмос», — едва слышно прошептал он, чувствуя, как гулко колотится сердце от предвкушения триумфа. 

— Что такое Люмос? — с подозрением в голосе спросила Лорелей. 

— Заклинание, чтобы включить свет. Попробуй, Лорелей. Это совершенно безопасно. 

— Люмос, — она даже немного помахала палочкой, но ничего не произошло. 

— Попробуй еще, — упрямо повторил Септимус. 

Лорелей послушно кивнула и снова взмахнула палочкой. А потом еще раз, и еще. «Вот, сейчас», — с каждым взмахом выстукивало сердце, и обрывало ритм с каждой неудачной попыткой. 

— Простите, лорд Малфой, — Лорелей протянула ему палочку и чуть покачнулась. — Кажется, я не могу. 

Септимус убрал палочку в карман и нахмурился. Лорелей снова качнулась, на сей раз чуть сильнее. 

— Что такое, Лорелей?

— Простите, сэр. Голова закружилась. Наверное, я переволновалась. Сейчас все пройдет, — пробормотала она, отшатнулась к стене и стала медленно оседать на пол. Септимус едва успел поймать ее. 

— Глупец, — пробормотал он в сердцах и подхватил ее на руки. — Вилби! Вилби!

Септимус уложил Лорелей на диван в гостиной и схватился за голову. Понимание того, что магия может дурно влиять на простецов, обрушилось на него лавиной, и он совершенно не знал, что делать. Кроме эльфов и Лорелей у него никого не было.


	11. Chapter 11

Гермиона проснулась от того, что во рту пересохло. Она приоткрыла один глаз и обнаружила, что лежит на матрасе, а сбоку к ней прижимается Малфой. Его рука покоилась на ее талии — благо, оба были одеты. Пустая бутылка из-под виски валялась неподалеку. Гермиона осторожно попыталась убрать руку Малфоя, но он заворочался и только сильнее прижал ее к себе.

— Матушка, все будет хорошо, клянусь вам. Я обязательно что-то придумаю, - пробормотал он сквозь сон и уткнулся лбом в плечо. У Гермионы от жалости сердце сжалось. 

— Малфой, просыпайся, — она аккуратно тронула его за плечо. 

Он дернулся и резко сел, уставившись на Гермиону удивленными глазами. 

— Грейнджер, что ты себе позволяешь? — возмущенно воскликнул он.

— Это ты себе позволяешь! Принес вчера этот виски, напоил меня…

— Ради справедливости отмечу, что я пил ровно столько же, сколько и ты, — проворчал Малфой, держась за голову. — Воды бы. 

— Хорошо, что ты вчера купил воды. Правда, я собиралась сделать кофе. 

— Ладно, давай кофе, — согласился он. — И прости, что так получилось.

— Ты помнишь, что было вчера вечером? — спросила Гермиона, силясь воскресить в памяти события предыдущего вечера, которые ускользали от нее. 

— Я помню, что мы искали второй матрас, но решили, что можно обойтись и одним. Кстати, это была именно твоя гениальная мысль.

Гермиона отвернулась и принялась возиться с примусом, чувствуя, как щеки горят от стыда. 

— Прекрати, Грейнджер, все в порядке, — Малфой рассмеялся. 

— Возьми чашки и сполосни их в озере. Я не хочу пить кофе с ароматом вчерашнего мерзкого виски. 

Малфой хмыкнул и вышел. Гермиона обхватила голову руками. Нет, это было совершенно невозможно, она не могла сама такое предложить. Хотя, с учетом того, что с алкоголем она сталкивалась крайне редко, низкопробное пойло вполне могло так на нее подействовать. 

Чайник закипел, Гермиона успела успокоиться, расчесать волосы и даже переодеть свитер, а Малфой все не возвращался.

— И где можно шататься? Ну не заблудился же он, в самом деле.

Она вздохнула и собиралась уже отправиться на поиски горе-спутника, когда брезент, которым был завешен вход, отодвинулся, и на пороге показался Малфой собственной персоной. 

— Я уж думала, ты утопился со стыда, — фыркнула она, и вдруг заметила, что в руке он сжимает лист пергамента. 

— Ты нашел его? 

— Да. Я как раз мыл чашки, когда увидел на одном из деревьев у озера герб. 

Гермиона смерила тоскливым взглядом пергамент в руке у Малфоя. 

— И куда твой неугомонный дедуля на сей раз нас загонит? — фыркнула она, понимая, что никакого медальона и в этом тайнике не было.

— Формби, — буркнул Малфой. 

— Да уж, работе твоего дедушки позавидовать нельзя. Уж во всяком случае, Портеус его не жаловал, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Ладно, выпьем кофе, соберем палатку и пойдем на вокзал. Нам еще через этот лес пробираться. 

Малфой ничего не ответил, но чашку с кофе у Гермионы все же взял и принялся пить, даже не морщась, хотя растворимый кофе из стика никогда не был хорошим напитком. 

— Ты уже придумала, как мы будем добираться до Формби?

— Я ничего не придумываю, Малфой. Я просто смотрю, какие поезда или автобусы туда ходят. А для этого мне надо хотя бы оказаться на вокзале или автовокзале. 

— Бедные магглы, — с неподдельным сочувствием произнес Малфой. — Это же просто ужас, как у них все сложно устроено. Но они молодцы, придумали, как обходиться без магии. Они не могут аппарировать в любом направлении, но у них так много автобусов и поездов. 

— Это ты еще на самолетах не летал, — рассмеялась Гермиона.

— На самолетах? Нет, я, конечно, слышал, что магглы придумали, как перемещаться по воздуху, но не думал, что это всерьез. 

— Позер несчастный, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Самолеты придумали очень давно, так что даже такие чистокровные до мозга костей волшебники, как ты, должны были хоть раз да видеть один из них. К тому же, множество ограничений в Статуте о Секретности, особенно в части полетов на метлах ввели именно из-за изобретения самолетов. 

Малфой пожал плечами. 

— Может быть. Я спал на Истории Магии, как и все нормальные люди. 

Гермиона смерила его долгим взглядом и молча отпила кофе из своей чашки. В голове понемногу переставало шуметь, возвращалась ясность мысли. 

— Все, пора собираться, — произнесла она, как только Малфой отставил в сторону пустую чашку. — Нам еще предстоит возвращаться через лес на станцию.

— Боггарты, — напомнил Малфой. 

— Я не собираюсь оставаться тут, пока боггартов не изведут. Малфой, твой дедушка был тут двести лет назад, контролировал, хорошо ли извели боггартов. Если за двести лет ничего не поменялось, я бы не стала рассчитывать, что именно сегодня все боггарты резко исчезнут. 

— И что нам делать? 

— Придется идти через лес и не обращать внимания на боггартов. 

— Слушай, а та деревня, в которую я ходил за продуктами, — сообразил вдруг Малфой. — Из нее случайно никто не будет ехать в Кардифф? Я согласен даже на ужасный неудобный автобус.

Гермиона улыбнулась и принялась складывать матрас и примус в маленькую бисерную сумочку. 

— Отличная мысль, — она кивнула, как только окончила, и вышла из палатки. Малфой, как привязанный, следовал за ней. 

— Только учти, — произнесла Гермиона, выдергивая колышки из земли. — Если автобуса не будет — а такое вполне возможно — нам все же придется идти на станцию через лес. И помоги мне с колышками. 

— С чем? — недоуменно переспросил Малфой. 

— Вот с этими штуками, — Гермиона показала колышек. — Вытяни их все из земли. Так мы быстрее соберемся. 

Малфой кивнул и пошел вокруг палатки, нагибаясь, чтобы поднять колышки. Снова начало накрапывать. 

— Ускоряйся. Деревня недалеко, но если пойдет сильный дождь, мы вымокнем до нитки. 

Малфой выдернул из земли последний колышек и протянул Гермионе. 

— Вроде все собрал, — гордо сообщил он. Гермиона кивнула и потянула опавший брезент на себя. Малфой держал над ней свитер на вытянутых руках, пока вся палатка не скрылась в недрах бисерной сумочки — единственного волшебного предмета, что у них остался. 

— Кинь ее в рюкзак, — предложил Малфой, закинув свою ношу на плечи, и пригнулся, чтобы Гермиона могла расстегнуть молнию на рюкзаке. 

— Соображаешь. Конечно, эта сумочка многое пережила, но я не помню, чтобы начиняла ее водоотталкивающими чарами, а рисковать не хочется. Если палатка промокнет, в ней будет ужасно некомфортно ночевать.

— Ты думаешь, нам придется снова ночевать в палатке?

— Всякое может случиться, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — В конце концов, мы же идем по следу твоего дедули, а начало его карьеры, судя по всему, было связано с разъездами. Я уже ни в чем не уверена. 

— Я тоже, — буркнул Малфой и зашагал к деревне. Гермиона старалась идти рядом, чтобы тоже укрыться от дождя под свитером. 

— Даже странно, что в твоей чудо-сумочке не оказалось зонта, — проворчал Малфой, когда дождь усилился. Свитер промок так, что его приходилось время от времени отжимать. Если бы промок только свитер, это еще можно было бы пережить. Но Гермиона и сама промокла с головы до пят, и чувствовала, как булькает в ботинках вода при каждом шаге. Малфой переживал те же лишения, о чем любезно сообщал каждые пять минут. 

Когда они, наконец, добрались до деревни, ни о каком автобусе и речи быть не могло. Точнее, Гермиона до последнего не теряла надежды, но продавщица в магазинчике была непреклонна. 

— Вы представляете, что сейчас с дорогой? У нас тут глина, так что многого не ждите. Впрочем, могу выделить вам комнату. Не выгонять же вас с палаткой в такой ливень. Как вы ночь-то пережили?

— С трудом, — Малфой натянуто улыбнулся. 

— Только благодаря виски и пережили, — вклинился в беседу бородатый мужчина, который, похоже, околачивался в магазине уже давненько. — Послушай старика Фрэнка, парень, возьми еще одну. Вы так вымокли, что точно прохватит, если не дернуть пару грамм. 

— Мы сопьемся к концу путешествия с такими темпами, - прошипела Гермиона на ухо Малфою, но тот только отмахнулся. 

— Давайте, — он кивнул. — Гре… Елена, дай деньги. Пожалуйста.

— Только дайте другой виски. Тот дешевый слишком уж, — Гермиона замялась, подбирая слова, но Фрэнк перебил ее. 

— А тут, деточка, только один вариант. Чай, не в Кардиффе теперь. 

Гермиона поджала губы и протянула купюру. 

— Вот и славно, — продавщица выставила на столик бутылку, открыла небольшую дверцу за своей спиной и громко закричала: — Ханна! Ханна! Сюда иди! 

Послышался топот, и из дверного проема выскочила всклокоченная, чуть полноватая девушка. Увидев Малфоя, она покраснела и заулыбалась, но перевела взгляд на Гермиону и тут же постаралась придать лицу как можно более безразличное выражение. 

— Ханна, проведи молодых людей в гостевую комнату, — отрывисто бросила продавщица и повернулась к Фрэнку. 

— Идемте, — гнусаво пробормотала Ханна и махнула рукой Гермионе и Малфою. Те переглянулись и двинулись за ней. 

Узенькая деревянная лестница скрипела от каждого шага. На втором этаже обнаружился такой же длинный и узкий коридор. 

— Вот здесь у нас кухня, — Ханна махнула рукой налево. — А вот и ваша комната.

Она распахнула дверь напротив кухни. Комната оказалась маленькой, если не сказать — крошечной. В ней едва умещалась двуспальная кровать и две тумбы. 

— Можете приготовить обед или сделать кофе, — произнесла Ханна, с некоторой грустью глядя, как Малфой пропускает Гермиону вперед. — Правда продукты придется купить внизу. 

— Спасибо, — Гермиона мило улыбнулась. — Сколько мы должны за комнату?

— У мамы спросите, — Ханна безразлично пожала плечами и удалилась. 

— Слушай, ну это просто издевательство. Опять двуспальная кровать, — проворчала Гермиона, сбрасывая мокрые ботинки. — Надеюсь, у них есть хотя бы сушилка для обуви. 

— Не знаю. Спроси у Ханны. 

— Спроси ты. Во-первых, я уже разулась, а босиком ходить по деревянному полу не хотелось бы. Во-вторых, мне кажется, ты понравился Ханне, и ей немного не по себе. Она думает, что мы вместе. 

— Ну, мы вроде как не по отдельности пришли. 

Гермиона рассмеялась. 

— Малфой, я о том, что она думает, будто мы пара, понимаешь?

— О, Мерлин великий! — Малфой закатил глаза. — Эта пухлая маггла думает, что я в отношениях с магглорожденной. Мир сошел с ума. 

— Придержи язык, — беззлобно огрызнулась Гермиона. — Иди и спроси, есть ли у нее сушилка для обуви. 

— Хорошо, — буркнул Малфой и вышел. Гермиона сдернула мокрые носки, достала из рюкзака свою сумочку и принялась рыться в ней в поисках чистого пергамента. В конце концов, не раскладывать же мокрые вещи на мебели. 

Малфой вернулся спустя пятнадцать минут. Гермиона к тому времени уже успела переодеться в сухое и теперь сидела на кровати, рассматривая записки Септимуса. 

— Как успехи, добытчик? — рассмеялась она, когда Малфой показался на пороге. 

— Она дала вот эту штуку, но я не уверен, — произнес он и вытянул вперед руку с проводами. 

— О, отлично, это как раз то, что надо. Смотри, вот эти штуки надо положить внутрь обуви, а вилку воткнуть в розетку, — Гермиона принялась возиться с обувью, поясняя свои действия. 

— А эта Ханна не глупая, — протянул Малфой, глядя на второй клубок из проводов. — Она дала две этих сушилки. Вот так вставлять? 

Он воткнул вилку в розетку и уставился на Гермиону. Та кивнула.

— А как оно высушит обувь? 

— Блоки, которые ты вставил в обувь, нагреются и будут сушить, — пояснила Гермиона. — Где-то через час проверишь. 

— Поесть бы, — протянул Малфой, усаживаясь рядом на кровати. 

— Как только высохнет обувь, спустимся вниз, купим еды и приготовим ее. А ты пока переоденься, — она демонстративно отвернулась и закрыла глаза руками. Малфой за спиной немного повозился, а потом уселся на кровать. 

— Все, опасность культурного шока миновала, — с усмешкой бросил он, и Гермиона рассмеялась. 

— И все же, что могло двигать похитителями? — спросила она, уселась на кровати, подобрав под себя ноги, и уставилась на Малфоя. 

— Не знаю. Надо думать. Пока что мне ясно одно: они либо знали, либо подозревали, что в хранилище в Министерстве амулета не окажется. И потому решили нажать именно на тебя. 

— Да уж. В Министерство прогуляться и сами бы могли. В конце концов, мы с Гарри, Роном и остальными ворвались туда ночью, будучи пятикурсниками. Кстати, не исключено, что похититель и сам работает в Министерстве. Как будто он боялся засветиться.

— Но тогда ему не было смысла идти туда ночью. Заглянул бы днем в хранилище, да и взял то, что ему надо. Или узнал бы наверняка, что амулета там нет. 

— Да, одни сплошные вопросы, — Гермиона принялась разбирать пальцами мокрые пряди. — Проверь пожалуйста, высохли ли ботинки.

Малфой поднялся с кровати и потрогал ботинки.

— Ничего себе, эти штуки и впрямь теплые. И ботинки стали ощутимо суше. 

— Хорошо, тогда я сейчас схожу за продуктами, а досушиться можно и потом, — Гермиона соскочила с кровати и надела влажноватую, но теплую обувь. 

Второй раз посылать Малфоя за продуктами она не рискнула. Она не могла винить его в том, что он ни капельки не разбирается в покупках, но второй день подряд есть готовую лапшу не хотелось. Гермиона взяла немного крупы и овощей, а еще спросила у хозяйки, нет ли у них гостевых тапочек. В ответ хозяйка разразилась тирадой о том, что Ханна — лентяйка и дурочка, что тапочки, конечно же, есть, что Гермиона может ими воспользоваться, так же как и посудой на кухне. В комнату она зашла только затем, чтобы поставить обувь сушиться.

— Если что, я на кухне, — бросила она, оставила у двери тапочки, которые должны были подойти Малфою по размеру, и вышла. 

Малфой пришел на кухню спустя пятнадцать минут, когда каша уже была готова, а овощи тушились в небольшом казанке. 

— Мне стало скучно, — сообщил он, уселся за стол и принялся сверлить Гермиону взглядом. — Магглам что, приходиться самим готовить? Каждый день?

Гермиона вместо ответа закатила глаза. 

— Мерлин, да они просто герои. Столько всего делать, — выдохнул Малфой. 

— Ешь давай, мыслитель, — Гермиона поставила перед ним тарелку с кашей и овощами. — Тебя от дождя в сон не клонит случайно? Потому что я просто-таки засыпаю на ходу. 

— Нет, нормально, — буркнул он и с подозрением посмотрел на содержимое тарелки. — Ты уверена, что это можно есть?

— Если бы я хотела тебя убить, я бы задушила тебя во сне, а не травила бы. 

Малфой закашлялся и осторожно попробовал ужин. 

— Грейнджер, — он уставился на нее выпученными от удивления глазами. — Ты умеешь готовить! Весьма недурно! 

— Спасибо, — Гермиона против воли улыбнулась и потупила взгляд. — Ничего удивительного в этом нет. 

— Для магглов, но не для меня. Вкусно же! Почти как дома. 

Это вполне могло сойти за комплимент. В конце концов, сравнивать Малфой мог только с армией эльфов, которые поднаторели в кулинарии за долгие годы, так что его слова весьма ей польстили. 

С ужином было покончено, и они перебрались в комнату. Гермиона рассматривала найденный в тумбочке путеводитель — особенно ее заинтересовала страница с расписанием поездов.

— Нам завтра надо добраться до Кардиффа, — напомнила она. — Смотри, поезд на Ливерпуль отправляется в половине восьмого вечера. В Формби он будет около половины двенадцатого ночи. Как думаешь, чем мог заниматься твой дедушка в Формби? 

— Даже не знаю. В путеводителе что-то есть про Формби?

— Он славится своим каменистым пляжем. Вообще не представляю, что такого могло бы происходить в Формби, что там понадобилось присутствие помощника Министра. 

— Все, что угодно, — буркнул Малфой, открывая бутылку виски. — Я так понимаю, Портеус просто пытался отослать Септимуса как можно дальше. Будешь?

— Совсем капельку, — проворчала Гермиона, чувствуя, что прогулка под дождем дает о себе знать. — И пожалуйста, сходи на кухню и одолжи рюмки. Я завтра с утра помою. 

— Ладно, — он пожал плечами и вышел, чтобы через минуту вернуться с двумя рюмками. 

— Малфой, капельку! — угрожающе произнесла Гермиона, когда он закрыл дверь и поставил рюмки на тумбочку. 

— Да этой гадости много и не выпьешь, — отмахнулся он и налил по полрюмки, после чего зажмурился, и залпом выпил свою порцию.

— Ты меня пугаешь, — пробормотала Гермиона и тоже осушила рюмку. — Господи, гадость-то какая. Ты не додумался принести хотя бы воду, чтобы запивать этот кошмарный виски?

— Нет, — Малфой покачал головой и налил еще по одной порции. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула. 

— Кажется, это путешествие ужасно закончится. 

— И почему ты так решила? — Малфой опрокинул виски, почти не морщась, и его чуть передернуло. 

— Мы рискуем спиться такими-то темпами, — Гермиона вздохнула и выпила свою порцию. 

— Грейнджер, в самом деле, мы не виноваты, что лето выдалось дождливым. Я бы, например, не хотел простыть и застрять тут на несколько дней. Уж лучше выпить эту гадость. 

Гермиона вздохнула, но ничего не ответила. 

— К тому же, ты стесняешься спать со мной в одной кровати, а эта комната настолько тесная, что я не помещусь на полу. Один выход: напоить тебя ради мягкого матраса и теплого одеяла. 

Конечно же, Малфой сморозил совершеннейшую глупость, но в тот миг она показалась невероятно смешной. Гермиона рассмеялась и подвинула к нему пустую рюмку.


	12. Chapter 12

Пронзительный ветер задувал даже под поднятый воротник. Септимус поежился и ускорил шаг, стараясь поскорее убраться с побережья вглубь острова. 

— Магглы уже рассказывают про них легенды, — пожал плечами немолодой мужчина, который встретил Септимуса. — Ланнан-Ши, знаете ли. 

— Наслышан, — бросил Септимус. — Удивительно, что вы все еще с ними не справились. Где вы разбили лагерь?

— Неподалеку от гнезда Ланнан-Ши. Местные чародеи нам очень сильно помогли. Идемте, сэр. Я покажу. 

Септимус двинулся по каменистой тропинке вслед за провожатым, имя которого даже не удосужился запомнить. 

Лагерь отряда регулирования популяций оказался неподалеку от одного из многочисленных родников. Пятеро человек укрылись в пещере, выставив часового и возведя барьер из защитных чар. Рядом с часовым сидел седовласый старик и что-то бормотал под нос. Завидев Септимуса, он оживился. 

— Юноше нужен амулет, — прошамкал старец. — Если юноша не хочет пасть жертвой девы-кровопийцы, юноше нужен амулет. 

— Благодарю, но, пожалуй, не стоит, — пробормотал Септимус.

— Лучше возьмите, сэр, — прошептал провожатый. — Они начинены местной магией и, ко всеобщему удивлению, работают куда лучше наших защитных чар. 

— Не хотел бы показаться грубым, — начал Септимус, но провожатый перебил его. 

— Уж простите, сэр, но давеча наш часовой уснул, и одна Ланнан-Ши забрела в пещеру. Пела, конечно, так, что мы все проснулись, но не тронула никого. Так и металась между нами. Амулет ее отталкивает. 

— Дело говоришь, — эхом отозвался старик. — Бери амулет, юноша, не пожалеешь.   
Септимус протянул руку, и старик вложил в нее небольшой медальон. Точно такие же висели поверх мантий у всех участников экспедиции. Септимус скептически хмыкнул, но все же надел на шею грубую нить. 

«Интересно, как он работает? — пронеслось у него в голове. — И кстати, амулет — хорошая идея. Может, попробовать сделать такой для Лорелей? Только не отталкивающий, а наоборот, притягивающий к ней магию? Если старик позволит, нужно забрать эту вещицу домой и хорошенько ее изучить». 

— И почему Министр лично интересуется проблемой Ланнан-Ши? — спросил кто-то из экспедиции, чем отвлек Септимуса от мыслей. 

— Я, признаться, не знаю, — он обвел взглядом собравшихся около него волшебников. — Просто велит мне собирать сведения. Кардиффские боггарты, раскопки в Дурокорновиуме, келпи из Формби, теперь вот — вы. Это, конечно, серьезные инциденты, ставящие под угрозу соблюдение Статута о Секретности, так что личная заинтересованность Министра понятна.

— А я вот думаю, дело в том, что он боится вас, лорд Малфой, — раздался за спиной знакомый голос. По каменистой тропе шел Анктуоус Осберт собственной персоной.

— Господин Осберт, сэр. Вы не предупреждали, — участники экспедиции засуетились. 

— Все в порядке, — Осберт махнул рукой. — Дайте лорду Малфою горячего чаю, да покажите записи о ходе экспедиции. У него нет времени слушать ваши рассказы. 

— Спасибо, мистер Осберт.

— Просто Анктуоус, мой друг, — Осберт расплылся в улыбке — чересчур слащавой по мнению Септимуса, поправил амулет на груди и деловито осмотрелся. — Так-так, что тут у нас. 

— Прошу вас, сэр, — провожатый пропустил Септимуса в пещеру, сам вошел следом и протянул стопку пергаментов. — Путевые записи экспедиции. Если вам что-то будет непонятно, я снаружи. 

— Да, спасибо, — Септимус рассеянно кивнул. Его провожатый поставил на стол стакан с чаем и вышел. 

Септимус перелистал бумаги, но обнаружил, что не может понять смысла ни одного написанного слова. Все мысли занимал амулет, точнее — возможность создания такого же для Лорелей. Он даже не заметил, как старец проскользнул в пещеру. 

— Мысли твои далеки от твоего поручения, — прошамкал он. — Юная дева заботит тебя более других насущных дел.

Септимус вздрогнул и поднял голову. Старик стоял совсем близко и перебирал в руке браслет из небольших деревянных плашек, на которых были начертаны руны. 

— Вы видите будущее? — с опаской спросил он. 

— Я не вижу будущего, особенно твоего, — сурово, почти зло бросил старик. — Но я вижу настоящее: твое одиночество и смятение. Юная дева не волшебного рода, но волнует тебя. 

— Просто… Я бы хотел дать ей возможность защититься. Это своего рода благодарность за заботу, не более.

— Это куда больше, чем просто благодарность. Ты хочешь сделать эту деву ведьмой, и рецепт есть. Он сокрыт в книге, что хранится в тайнике на этом острове. Тебе придется многое отдать ради своей мечты. 

— У меня и нет ничего, — Септимус равнодушно пожал плечами. 

— Ошибаешься, юноша. Это у меня ничего нет, кроме старой землянки да амулетов от Ланнан-Ши. И книги. 

— Она у вас? 

— Я отдам ее тебе, если поклянешься дойти до конца в своем деле. Если же нарушишь слово, весь твой род будет обречен на страдания из-за твоей трусости. 

— Клянусь, — выпалил Септимус и уставился на старика. 

— Так тому и быть, — старик рассмеялся и растворился в воздухе. Септимусу на руку упала золотистая пыльца. Через миг на коленях появилась ветхая книга в кожаном переплете. 

«Он фейри», — промелькнула в голове догадка. Септимус схватил со стола чистый кусок пергамента и принялся писать. 

«Встретил одного из фейри. Получил книгу, по которой он сделал амулеты от Ланнан-Ши. Говорит, там есть рецепт по созданию амулета. Займусь, как только появится свободное время. Осберт преследует меня. Появился тут, снова заискивал. Считает, что Портеус меня боится и пытается отослать как можно дальше. Хотя, возможно, именно поэтому он и отправил меня в Западный Линтон. Как будто мне было мало Формби». 

Он скрутил пергамент в трубочку, вложил в трещину между камнями и начертал сверху фамильный герб. Затем вернулся в кресло и все же попытался вникнуть в содержание путевого дневника экспедиции. Если верить записям, ряды Ланнан-Ши знатно поредели за последние две недели стараниями доблестных министерских чародеев. 

— Я передам Министру, что вы проделали хорошую работу, — бросил Септимус, выйдя из пещеры. Маги, ожидавшие его на улице, с облегчение вздохнули. 

— И вам предстоит еще столько же работы. Я хочу, чтобы к концу недели Ланнан-Ши в этих краях стало еще меньше. Министр будет ждать вашего отчета. Всего доброго. 

На сей раз он не промахнулся с перемещением, появившись точно в гостиной. Лорелей уже была там, помогала Вилби вешать шторы. Эльф, конечно, в помощи не нуждался, но Лорелей все равно деловито сновала вдоль окна, развлекая Вилби разговорами. 

— Лорд Малфой, сэр, — увидев Септимуса, она поклонилась и одернула передник. 

— Хозяин Септимус, — пискнул Вилби. — Лорелей сказала, что занавески нужно почистить. Вилби и Лорелей уже почти закончили. 

— Сэр, Вилби считает промышленную революцию глупостью, — возмущенно воскликнула Лорелей. — Говорит, что ни за что в жизни не стал бы работать на фабрике.

— Глупые простецкие развлечения, — пропищал Вилби. — Разве может быть что-то лучше, чем честная работа на доброго хозяина?

— Честно заработанное жалование, разве нет? 

— Лорелей — плохой эльф! — воскликнул Вилби. — Негоже эльфу говорить про жалование! Особенно у такого доброго хозяина, как лорд Малфой. 

— Лорелей, будь добра, принеси мне чаю в библиотеку, — сквозь смех бросил Септимус. 

— Сэр, но ведь вы можете испачкать чаем книги! — воскликнула Лорелей. 

— Лорелей — плохой эльф! Хороший эльф не спорит с хозяином! 

— Принеси чай в библиотеку, — повторил Септимус и торопливо покинул гостиную, чтобы не расхохотаться во весь голос, как какой-то простец. Похоже, взаимопонимания Вилби и Лорелей так и не добились.


	13. Chapter 13

Утро Гермионы началось с того, что она обнаружила себя обнимающей Малфоя. Еле сдержав рвущийся наружу визг негодования, она попыталась отползти, но тут он повернулся и уложил свою руку на нее. 

— Немедленно перестань, — зашипела Гермиона, пытаясь оттолкнуть Малфоя, оказавшегося на удивление тяжелым. 

— И тебе доброе утро, Грейнджер, — протянул он, не открывая глаз. — Не дергайся, пожалуйста, ты теплая. 

— Малфой, — Гермиона выбралась из-под его руки, соскочила с кровати и принялась осматривать себя. 

— Ты самый ужасный параноик из всех, кого я знаю, — пробормотал он, приоткрыв один глаз. — Я не трогал тебя в том смысле, в котором ты подумала. Кстати, ночью ты сама меня обняла. 

— Ты не слишком-то сопротивлялся, как я посмотрю. 

— Может, придумаем что-то с завтраком? — Малфой слишком резко перевел тему. Впрочем, Гермиона и сама была не прочь перекусить вместо того, чтобы обсуждать их ночные телодвижения. 

Наскоро собрав вещи, они спустились вниз, в магазин — Гермиона предложила купить по паре булочек и запить их растворимым кофе. Малфой согласился — для него это все равно было в новинку. 

— Кстати, если вы собираетесь в Кардифф, можете немного подождать. Через полчаса Фрэнк будет ехать туда на машине, может и вас подбросить. 

— О, спасибо большое! — с нескрываемой радостью воскликнула Гермиона. Она все еще не представляла, как они будут пробираться через лес, полный боггартов, обратно на станцию.

— Тогда я сейчас позвоню ему, а вы выходите и ждите его на улице. Урна для стаканчиков у двери. 

— На машине? — спросил Малфой, когда они вышли на улицу, чтобы не упустить Фрэнка.

— Ага, — Гермиона кивнула. — Это комфортнее, чем автобус или поезд. 

— Эта машина, она по рельсам движется?

— Нет, по дороге, как автобус. Ой, уймись уже. Если я говорю, что так можно — значит так можно, — она посмотрела на небо, затянутое тучами. — Хоть бы Фрэнк был трезвым. 

Когда старенький «Жук» подкатил к магазину, Малфой уставился на него как на восьмое чудо света. 

— Садись назад, — бросила Гермиона, и Малфой придирчиво осмотрел крышку багажника. 

— Прямо сверху? — уточнил он.

— О господи, иди сюда, горе луковое! Садись! — она распахнула заднюю дверь и затолкнула Малфоя в автомобиль. Похоже, нужно было подбирать выражения, а то он еще буквально все воспринимал. 

— До Кардиффа, леди? — Фрэнк рассмеялся. Гермиона присмотрелась и даже слегка принюхалась, после чего сочла Фрэнка трезвым, захлопнула дверь и взялась за ремень безопасности. 

— Да, до Кардиффа, — пробормотала она, безуспешно дергая несчастный ремень. 

— Тогда вперед. И оставьте в покое этот несчастный ремень, они у меня все равно не работают. 

— Как вы ездите? — ужаснулась Гермиона. 

— Нормально. До Кардиффа недалеко, домчим вмиг, — Фрэнк рассмеялся и покрутил ручку радио, настраивая волну, после чего повернул ключ в замке. Мотор «Жука» взревел, и машинка поползла вперед. 

— Сейчас на трассу выйдем, и эта лошадка покажет, на что способна! — сообщил Фрэнк, перекрикивая Синатру, что насилу прорывался через шипение плохо настроенного радио. Гермиона закрыла глаза и мысленно воззвала к Всевышнему с просьбой не отнимать у нее жизнь. Малфой, похоже, всей опасности не осознавал: с заднего сиденья уже спустя минуту донеслось сонное сопение. Гермиона вздохнула и открыла путеводитель, который она нагло стащила. 

Удивительно, но Фрэнк действительно нормально ездил. За всю поездку Гермиона только один раз испугалась, что они слетят с трассы, а потому отсыпала Фрэнку десять фунтов на чай, когда он высадил их на вокзале. 

— И снова доброе утро, — Малфой, обнимающий рюкзак, немилосердно зевал. — Знаешь, этот маггловский кофе ни капельки не борется со сном. Только хуже стало. 

— Это потому что он растворимый, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Сейчас купим билеты до Формби и зайдем куда-то попить нормального, натурального кофе. 

Малфой пожал плечами, закинул рюкзак на спину и побрел за Гермионой в здание вокзала. 

— До половины восьмого еще прорва времени, — вздохнул Малфой, когда они вышли на улицу и принялись рассматривать свои билеты. — Слушай, а ты не можешь найти гостиницу в этом твоем Формби? Мы приедем глубокой ночью, нужно где-то спать. 

— Малфой, успокойся. Уверена, у них возле вокзала есть хотя бы небольшой хостел, где можно будет заночевать. 

— Ладно, я тебе поверил, — проворчал Малфой. — Ты обещала кофе. 

— Кафе через дорогу тебя устроит? 

Он кивнул и двинулся вперед. Гермиона вздохнула, потом вспомнила о том, как прекрасно Малфой умеет переходить дорогу, и бросилась за ним. 

Способности Малфоя схватывать информацию стоило отдать должное. Увидев светофор, он остановился и уставился на красную лампочку. 

— Если ты испугалась, что меня раздавят эти твои машины, ты ошиблась, — сообщил он, чуть повернув голову. — Я запомнил, как надо ходить через дорогу. 

— Не раздавят, а задавят, — Гермиона закатила глаза. — Правильно говорить: «Задавят».

— Какая разница, если со мной ни того, ни другого не случится, — отмахнулся Малфой. 

Загорелся зеленый, и он торопливо двинулся вперед. И впрямь, такого ни задавить, ни раздавить. 

— Итак, чем займемся? — спросила Гермиона, помешивая свой доппио и глядя на Малфоя, который жадно пил американо. — Можем пройтись по магазинам или прогуляться в парке. Лучше, конечно, в парке, деньги у нас не бесконечные. 

— Я бы предпочел вздремнуть, — сообщил Малфой. — Похоже, дело было не в кофе. Этот очень хорош, у меня просто сердце вылетает. А мозг все равно отключается. 

— Ладно, тогда пойдем в парк. Найдем какое-нибудь укромное местечко, ты поспишь на пледе, а я почитаю что-нибудь. Хоть бы я не выложила Историю Магии, боже. Это будет катастрофа, если она осталась дома. 

— И зачем тебе эта книжонка прямо сейчас? 

— Хочу прочитать про те события. Мы ведь идем по следу твоего дедушки. Я хочу понимать, что я делаю.

— Ты спасаешь свою подругу. Тебе мало?

— Да, мне мало, Малфой. Представь себе. Иногда людям бывает интересно узнавать что-то новое. 

— Хорошо, — Малфой вздохнул, капитулируя, и отставил чашку. — Почитаешь мне вслух. На Истории так сладко спалось, надеюсь, ты столь же занудна, как и Биннс. 

— Смотри, чтобы ты не стал таким же прозрачным, как Биннс, — Гермиона смерила его сердитым взглядом. — То, что я два вечера пила с тобой виски, еще не значит, что я готова терпеть твои издевки. 

Малфой открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл, словно передумав. 

— Идем. Где твой этот парк?

Гермиона усмехнулась, одним глотком допила свой доппио и вышла на улицу. Малфой с рюкзаком поплелся за ней, еле волоча ноги. 

— Тут совсем неподалеку, — произнесла она, глядя в путеводитель. 

— А все-таки хорошо, что мы оторвались от этих похитителей. Если бы я должен был постоянно отчитываться о наших результатах, я бы уже умер. 

— Во-первых, от ответа на вопрос еще никто не умирал. Во-вторых, отчета они требовали не от тебя, а от меня, так что ты не слишком-то страдал. 

— А в-третьих? 

— В-третьих, я бы сейчас хотела услышать их. Хотя бы убедиться, что они еще ждут амулет, а Джинни еще жива. 

Малфой снова захлопнул рот на полуслове. 

До парка они дошли в полнейшем молчании. 

— Достань мою сумочку, — бросила Гермиона, когда наконец-то обнаружила достаточно укромное место. Малфой пожал плечами и извлек из рюкзака ее сумочку. Гермиона оглянулась по сторонам, отвернулась от дорожки к зарослям шиповника и принялась рыться в поисках пледа и своей книги. 

— Держи, — Гермиона бросила Малфою плед, и он принялся расстилать клетчатую ткань на мягкой траве. 

С книгой получилась заминка. Все ужасно перепуталось, и найти одну книгу в этом бедламе казалось затеей почти невозможной. Но Гермиона справилась. Малфой уже сладко посапывал, когда Гермиона наконец-то извлекла «Историю Магии» и принялась задумчиво листать страницы в поисках нужной эпохи. 

— И что же вы забыли в Формби, лорд Малфой? — пробормотала она себе под нос. Наконец, взгляд скользнул по имени Портеуса, и Гермиона погрузилась в чтение. 

Она оторвалась от книги, когда свет изменился, и глаза начали болеть. Гермиона бросила короткий взгляд на часы. 

— Как вовремя! Малфой, подъем! Без десяти семь, мы рискуем опоздать! 

— Куда опоздать? 

— На поезд! — Гермиона хлопнула его книгой по плечу, и бедняга вскочил, резко сел и изумленно заморгал. 

— Грейнджер, нежнее нужно быть. Ласковее, — проворчал Малфой, но столкнулся с гневным взглядом Гермионы, встал и принялся торопливо сворачивать плед. 

— Потом в сумку засунешь. Положим пока в рюкзак, там места — прорва. Книгу давай. Ты не будешь идти с ней по маггловской улице. 

— Да, ее бы завернуть во что-то. И блокнот бы мне с карандашом. Столько мыслей, надо записать, а то голова лопнет.

— Каких мыслей, Грейнджер? 

— Знаешь, я еще и думаю иногда, — огрызнулась Гермиона. 

— Сомневаюсь, что бывают моменты, когда ты не думаешь, — фыркнул Малфой. 

Гермиона не стала с ним пререкаться, тем более, они выскочили на перрон как раз вовремя: подали поезд. 

— Шевелись давай. Да что ж ты спишь сегодня весь день! — подгоняла она Малфоя. 

— Это не я. Это все виски. Пожалуй, не стоит больше пытаться избежать простуды посредством алкоголя. 

— Пожалуй, Малфой, мне надо научиться останавливать тебя, раз уж ты повис на моей шее. 

— Эй, ты сама заставила меня дать Непреложный Обет. 

— Потому что я не могла тебе верить, — буркнула Гермиона. — Достань билеты и документы. 

Малфой с тяжелым вздохом снял рюкзак и расстегнул наружный карман. 

— Когда просят, говорят: «Пожалуйста», — проворчал он. Гермиона хотела ответить, но они уже подошли к вагону, и потому беседу пришлось немного отложить. 

— Леонард Харди и Елена Кри. Приятной поездки, — прощебетала проводница, проверив их документы и посторонилась, пропуская их в вагон. 

— Надеюсь, мы не будем сидеть рядом. Хотя бы друг напротив друга, — бросил Малфой. 

— Знала бы — взяла бы билеты в разные вагоны, чтобы наверняка. Вот только ты сейчас в таком состоянии, что можешь проспать свою станцию. А если ты проедешь Формби, получится, что ты меня бросил и — какая неприятность! — нарушил Обет. Так что успокойся. Я все равно хотела еще почитать, а ты можешь снова лечь спать. 

— Сесть спать, ты хотела сказать? — спросил Малфой, окинув взглядом их места. 

— Да хоть повисни, только дай почитать спокойно, — Гермиона уже была на пределе. Малфой и так был изнеженным, но сегодня количество нытья просто било все рекорды. Она уселась на свое место, обернула книгу в газету, лежавшую в кармашке сидения, и демонстративно принялась читать. 

Место Малфоя оказалось рядом с Гермионой, и он сначала очень долго возился, доставая плед из рюкзака, но вскоре уселся поудобнее, накинул плед на ноги и уснул. 

Гермиона вздрогнула, когда он уронил голову ей на плечо. Они были в пути уже час, за окном окончательно стемнело, и в вагоне зажглись лампы. Гермиона как раз читала о чудовище Формби — Келпи, который вышел из моря в самый неподходящий момент и напугал сотню магглов. Батильда Бэгшот уточняла, что тогда Министерство сработало не самым лучшим образом, и память стерли не всем магглам, за что потом, на собрании Международной Конфедерации Магов Британии было объявлено порицание. 

«Уверена, Септимус ездил в Формби именно из-за этих магглов, — подумала Гермиона. — Хотя какой прок от помощника Министра там, где не может справиться целый отдел? Похоже, Портеус и впрямь принимал весьма странные решения, направленные на то, чтобы отослать молодого Малфоя подальше».

Рядом абсолютно неблагородно всхрапнул потомок Септимуса, шумно вдохнул и закашлялся. 

— Волосы, — он отпрянул от Гермионы, отплевываясь. Две молодые девушки, сидевшие напротив, захихикали, да и сама Гермиона прыснула, увидев всклокоченного, сонного Малфоя. 

— Ну уж прости, — она собрала волосы и перекинула их на одну сторону. — Ложись. Еще три часа ехать.

Малфой недовольно посмотрел за окно, пробормотал что-то невразумительное и уселся на свое место, всем своим видом показывая, что плечо Гермионы в качестве подушки ему не подходит. Впрочем, через двадцать минут он снова сполз, улегся на плечо и обнял Гермиону во сне. Девочки напротив снова захихикали. 

— Совсем как ребенок, — Гермиона улыбнулась так мило, как только могла, потрепала Малфоя по волосам — исключительно ради правдоподобности — и снова погрузилась в чтение. 

— Через десять минут поезд прибывает в Формби, мисс Кри, — голос проводницы отвлек Гермиону от чтения. 

— Да, спасибо, — она кивнула и принялась тормошить Малфоя. — Подъем, нам выходить через десять минут. 

Малфой заворочался и приоткрыл один глаз. 

— Да что же это такое, — проворчал он, убрал руки с талии Гермионы и принялся сворачивать плед, стараясь не пересекаться взглядом с Гермионой. 

Перрон в Формби встретил их туманом. Из поезда вышли только они, да заспанный паренек. 

— Зачем вы сюда явились! 

Драко и незнакомый мальчишка дернулись и посмотрели на женщину неопределенного возраста, стоявшую у стены вокзала. 

— Уезжайте! Немедленно уезжайте! Не слушайте сказки о прекрасном пляже! Здешние власти заманивают таких глупцов, как вы, чтобы скормить их чудовищу!

— Мэм, пройдемте, — полицейский, возникший словно из-под земли, подхватил даму под руку и повел к выходу. 

— Малфой, нам нужно поговорить с ней, — выпалила Гермиона.

— Зачем нам какая-то городская сумасшедшая?

— А затем, что в тысяча семьсот восемьдесят втором году в Формби произошел выход Кельпи из моря в присутствии сотни магглов. Память стерли не всем. Возможно, она что-то знает. 

— Она не настолько стара, — отмахнулся Малфой. — Просто ненормальная, которая наслушалась легенд.

— Слушай, серьезно. Волшебство, особенно магические животные, для магглов — очень большое потрясение, и они могут веками передавать эти истории из поколения в поколение. Конечно, со временем истории обрастают совсем уж фантастическими подробностями, но уж мы-то сможем отличить правду от выдумки, — тараторила она, волоча Малфоя за руку через здание вокзала. 

— Эта женщина ненормальная, и ты вместе с ней, — выпалил Малфой, как только они вышли на улицу. Женщина брела прочь, ссутулившись.

— Мэм, погодите! — воскликнула Гермиона и бросилась к ней. — Мэм, что за чудовище? Ну, то, о котором вы говорили?

— О, — глаза дамы вспыхнули азартом. — Это история, произошедшая с моей пра-пра-прабабкой, когда та была совсем маленькой. Она прогуливалась по пляжу с подругами. И вдруг поднялся шторм. Море бушевало так, что доставало до самого неба. А потом появилось оно — чудовище! С горящими глазами, длинными лапами, острыми зубами. 

«Додумали, — мысленно отметила Гермиона. — Келпи больше на лошадь похожи». 

— Люди бежали кто куда, прятались, спасаясь от чудовища. Моя бабушка и ее подруги добежали аж до дома. Но вот в чем фокус, милочка, — дама схватила Гермиону за запястье. — Когда они потом спрашивали остальных, что стало с чудищем, никто не помнил о нем. Все говорили, будто на море был только шторм, а чудовище девочки выдумали. Но моя бабушка готова была поклясться на Библии, что чудище было настоящим. 

— А вы можете показать, где именно это было? — Гермиона заискивающе улыбнулась. — Мы, знаете ли, ученые. Занимаемся вот такими вот явлениями. Если бы только нам удалось поймать это чудовище. 

Малфой совершенно без энтузиазма закивал. 

— То Лео бы защитил диссертацию, — Гермиона несильно ткнула его локтем. — Простите, его слегка укачивает в поездах. Мы в разъездах уже неделю. Так страдает ради науки, мой хороший. 

Малфой покраснел и закашлялся. 

— Хорошо, я проведу вас, — прошептала дама. — Но будьте осторожны. Чудище — не сказка. Пусть говорят, что старая Ивонн — сумасшедшая. Пусть теперь поговорят, когда настоящие ученые изловят чудище. 

Ворча и чертыхаясь, дама двинулась вниз по улице. Гермионе и Малфою оставалось только следовать за ней.


	14. Chapter 14

Септимус просидел в библиотеке целую неделю, расшифровывая текст в книге фейри. Из расшифрованного текста следовало, что первым делом нужно подобрать камень для амулета. Септимус запутался в длинном перечне камней и их соответствия поставленной цели. Для привлечения магии фейри сочли подходящими три камня: коралл, лунный камень — так они называли кошачий глаз — и нефрит. Септимус перевернул страницу и обнаружил, что она вся изрисована кругами, и он подумал, что ослепнет прежде, чем разберется в рисунках фейри. 

— Лорд Малфой, сэр, Вилби подал ужин, — произнесла Лорелей, заглянув в библиотеку. — Вы не хотите зажечь еще свечей? Тут очень темно, у вас наверняка ужасно болят глаза. 

Септимус поднял голову и смерил Лорелей удивленным взглядом. Она осторожно взяла пальцами его подбородок приподняла, заглядывая в лицо. 

— Ну вот, так и есть, сэр. У вас красные глаза. Будет вам, книга никуда не убежит. Ступайте ужинать. 

Септимус замер, не в силах вымолвить и слова. Конечно, это было непозволительно для прислуги — вот так запросто хватать господина, да еще и указывать ему, что делать. Но упрекнуть Лорелей в грубости он не мог: голос ее излучал тепло, а прикосновение было нежным, как дуновение ветерка. Септимус осторожно отвел ее руки, взял в свои и принялся внимательно изучать. Натруженные домашней работой, они не казались мягкими, как у знатных дам. Но откуда же тогда столько ласки в их касании, столько легкости? 

Лорелей смущенно отдернула руки, а щеки ее подернулись румянцем. 

— Сэр, жаркое остынет, — пробормотала она и сделала шаг назад. 

— Ты уже ела, Лорелей? 

— Вилби сказал, что даст мне немного еды, когда вы поужинаете. 

Хитрила она или говорила правду?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поужинала со мной, — произнес Септимус, и Лорелей удивленно вздохнула. 

— Простите, сэр, но где уж мне, простой прислуге, ужинать с лордом за одним столом? Я у себя в комнатке поем, и на том спасибо. 

— Я устал ужинать в одиночестве. Считай это приказом, — ему пришлось сказать это чуть жестче, чтобы она перестала упрямиться. В конце концов, когда он создаст амулет, Лорелей станут доступны прелести волшебной жизни, общество уважаемых людей примет ее, как свою. Он даже подумывал о том, чтобы представить ее, как свою дальнюю родственницу, чтобы ее простецкое происхождение не мешало жизни в магическом сообществе. 

— Лорелей, — задумчиво пробормотал Септимус. 

— Да, сэр? — немедленно отозвалась она. Он и забыл, что они вместе шли к столовой. 

— Я думаю о том, как вскоре изменится твоя жизнь. Магия даст тебе не только способность защититься. Она откроет перед тобой целый мир, и ты войдешь в него, как равная. 

— Лорд Малфой, — она покачала головой. — Я очень хотела бы, чтобы это было правдой. Но вдруг вы ошибаетесь, и нельзя дать мне магию?

— Малфои не ошибаются, — с улыбкой бросил Септимус. — Учись вести себя, как знатная дама, Лорелей. 

Он распахнул перед ней дверь столовой, и покачал головой, когда Лорелей сжалась и испуганно посмотрела на него. Септимус улыбнулся и сделал жест рукой, чтобы она проходила первой. 

— Вилби! Подай еще приборы, — воскликнул Септимус. — Лорелей будет ужинать со мной. 

— Хозяин Септимус сошел с ума, — пробормотал Вилби, появляясь в столовой и расставляя приборы для Лорелей. — Хозяин Септимус получил слишком много свободы из-за отъезда хозяина Игнотуса. Хозяин Игнотус не одобрил бы такое поведение. 

— Меня не интересует твое мнение, — холодно бросил Септимус и принялся за еду, изредка поглядывая на Лорелей. 

То ли она ужасно испугалась, то ли уже была в высоком обществе и теперь тщательно это скрывала, но держалась она, как подобает даме. Септимус невольно залюбовался тем, как она отрезает от мяса маленькие кусочки, как почти незаметно и абсолютно беззвучно жует.

— Ты держишься, как подобает леди, Лорелей, — отметил он, когда с ужином было покончено. 

— Что вы, сэр, я просто смотрела, как делаете вы, — она смущенно улыбнулась. 

Он хотел еще что-то добавить, но в столовой возник Вилби. Он смерил Лорелей недовольным взглядом, но все же повернулся к Септимусу. 

— Хозяин Септимус, к вам гость. Сам Министр Натчбулл пожаловал, — пролепетал Вилби. — Он ждет вас в гостиной.

Септимус кивнул и поднялся. 

— Я скоро вернусь, — произнес он, глядя на Лорелей, и двинулся в гостиную. 

Портеус восседал в любимом кресле Септимуса — что не могло не раздражать. 

— Министр Натчбулл, сэр. Чем обязан?

— Прости за поздний визит, дружочек, — Портеус миролюбиво улыбнулся, однако пальцы его шевелились, словно перебирали невидимые камушки, что выдавало его нервозность. 

— Повелеть эльфу подать чай? 

— Да, пожалуй. 

— Вилби! 

Эльф появился перед Септимус и согнулся в поклоне. 

— Подай чай. И пускай Лорелей придет сюда. В конце концов, это министр Натчбулл посоветовал взять ее в дом. Пусть видит, что с ней все в порядке. 

— Лорелей? — Портеус чуть удивился. — А, служанка из простецов? Надеюсь, все в порядке.

— Я доволен, сэр, — Септимус кивнул, а в следующий миг на пороге гостиной появилась Лорелей с подносом. 

— Ваш чай, сэр, — она улыбнулась и водрузила поднос на чайный столик, после чего отошла к дверям и замерла, как статуя. 

— Что ж, к делу, — Портеус отпил из своей чашки, отставил ее и сцепил пальцы в замок. — Сегодня ко мне пришел лорд Норт. 

— Кто это? — недоуменно спросил Септимус, пытаясь припомнить, нет ли каких-нибудь Нортов в Министерстве. Но на ум приходили только Нотты. — Может, лорд Нотт?

— Нет, лорд Норт. Премьер-министр простецов. 

— Какая неожиданность. И чего же он хотел? 

— Разум их короля, Георга Третьего, помутился. Лорд Норт в отчаянии и желает решить эту проблему с помощью магии. Он уверен, что британские чародеи являются такими же подданными короны, как и простецы, а потому должны помочь. 

— И вы хотите, чтобы это сделал я? 

— Нет, друг мой Септимус. Магическое вмешательство такого уровня невозможно без разрешения Визенгамота. 

— Но вы все же пришли не в Визенгамот, а ко мне, — Септимус улыбнулся краешком губ. 

— Да. Я хочу, чтобы ты составил для меня речь, с которой я выступлю перед Визенгамотом по этому вопросу. Они собираются через месяц, у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы всесторонне осветить вставшую перед обществом проблему. Я на тебя надеюсь. 

— Но, — начал было Септимус.

— Я решил, что у тебя это получится, потому что ты Малфой, а ваш фамильный дар убеждения уже стал легендой. Работай, Септимус. 

— Да, сэр, — Септимус вздохнул. 

— Кстати, как остров Мэн? 

— Не так плохо, как могло бы быть, — он пожал плечами.

— Я хочу увидеть сводный отчет по инцидентам нарушения Статута о Секретности после того, как ты вернешься из Западного Линтона. Я попрошу тебя подойти к этому делу ответственно, ведь этот отчет мне придется защищать перед Международной конфедерацией магов в этом году. Они, знаешь ли, обеспокоены этими событиями и даже подумывают лишить Британию членства в Конфедерации. Этого допустить никак нельзя. 

Септимус кивнул. 

— Что ж, всего доброго, мой юный друг, — Портеус поднялся на ноги и растворился в воздухе. 

— Это Моргана знает, что такое, — вздохнул Септимус, и Лорелей сдвинулась, наконец, с места. 

— Лорд Малфой, принести вам еще чаю? 

— Сделай кофе, Лорелей, будь добра. Или поручи это Вилби. 

— Я сама справлюсь, — Лорелей поклонилась и вышла, чтобы через несколько минут вернуться с чашкой ароматного кофе. 

— Ты все слышала, Лорелей, — Септимус развалился в кресле и посмотрел на нее. — Ну-ка, присядь, подумай хорошенько и скажи, что бы ты посоветовала. 

— Лорд Малфой, я ведь всего лишь прислуга. Простачка, как вы изволите говорить. Куда уж мне до дел, которые касаются Его Величества!

— Лорелей, — требовательно повторил Септимус, и она кивнула, подобрала юбки, уселась в кресло, прижав ноги к груди, и крепко задумалась, приложив к губам тонкий палец. 

Септимус улыбнулся, глядя, как она морщит нос, а ее волосы, и без того непослушные, кажутся грозовой тучей. 

— Я вот, что думаю, лорд Малфой, сэр, — наконец произнесла она. — Вам никак нельзя магией повлиять на Его Величество. Вспомните, как вы пытались заставить меня колдовать и как дурно мне стало. А я ведь простая служанка. Его Величество натура куда более тонкая, чем я, как бы ему хуже не стало от магии. 

— Ты знаешь, Лорелей, я ведь об этом даже не подумал. О политическом моменте — да, о противниках простецов и тех, кто хочет установить правление магов в Британии. Но уж никак не о том, что Его Величеству может стать хуже. Спасибо, ты действительно умна. 

— Что вы, сэр, — Лорелей замахала руками. 

— Вилби! Принеси книгу, что я оставил в библиотеке! — Септимуса озарила догадка, и он решил ее проверить. 

— Хорошо, сэр, что вы собрались здесь читать. Тут все же светлее, чем в библиотеке. 

— Лорелей, может, ты сможешь понять тот рисунок в книге. 

— Что вы, сэр, я ведь…

— Очень сообразительна, — закончил вместо нее Септимус. — В конце концов, даже если ты и не сможешь, ничего страшного. Даже я не могу разобраться в том, что там написано. 

Лорелей поджала губы и кивнула.


	15. Chapter 15

Волны с шумом накатывались на каменистый пляж, и отступали, оставляя на гальке пену. Покрытая рябью дорожка лунного света уходила к горизонту, и Гермиона непременно остановилась бы полюбоваться, если бы не Ивонн, которая словно спешила поскорее отвести их с Малфоем к месту и убраться восвояси. 

— Вот здесь это все и было. 

— Вы уверены? 

— Конечно. Бабушка карабкалась по этой скале, пытаясь спастись от чудовища. Она тут одна такая. Все говорят, что бабушка и ее подруги выдумали чудище, но к скале никто не подходит уже двести лет. А раньше в пещере любили играть дети. 

Гермиона посмотрела на вход в пещеру, который казался раскрытой пастью самой тьмы, и по спине пробежали мурашки. 

— Спасибо, Ивонн, — она выдавила улыбку. — Вы, наверное, продрогли.

Ивонн и впрямь дрожала. 

— Я ужасно боюсь, — призналась она. — А что, если чудовище преследует мою семью? 

— Тогда ступайте поскорее домой, — зловещим тоном прошептал Малфой. 

— Лео, не пугай Ивонн, она ведь так нам помогла! — Гермиона стукнула его по руке. — Но вам и впрямь не стоит сидеть тут с нами. Тем более, поиски следов чудища мы начнем завтра.

— Вы же не заночуете в той жуткой пещере?

— А почему нет? — спросил Малфой.

— Она и впрямь не самая приветливая, — Гермиона поежилась. — Не переживайте, Ивонн, у нас есть палатка. Все будет хорошо. Ступайте домой. Время уже позднее. 

— Будьте осторожны, — прошептала она, и костлявые пальцы цепко ухватили Гермиону за запястье. — Тварь где-то рядом. 

Гермиону крупно передернуло. Ивонн развернулась и поспешила прочь с пляжа. Зато Малфою, похоже, рассказы о чудовище были совершенно безразличны. Он уселся на песок и принялся стаскивать ботинки. 

— Грейнджер, разложи палатку, а я пока нырну пару раз в море. 

— Малфой! Никакого моря. Ты будешь помогать мне с палаткой. Сходи лучше за продуктами. Я видела круглосуточный магазин по дороге сюда. 

— Ты издеваешься? 

— Малфой, если ты назначил меня ответственной за палатку, то должен ходить за едой. Или ты ставь палатку. 

Малфой покосился на колышки и принялся надевать ботинки. 

— Да ладно тебе, Грейнджер, я просто пошутил. Кстати, в море я все равно полезу, ты мне не помешаешь. 

— Принеси продукты и делай, что хочешь, — буркнула Гермиона и отвернулась. Малфой закинул рюкзак на плечи и побрел прочь. 

Палатку Гермиона поставила без проблем, уселась лицом к морю и стала ждать Малфоя. 

Соленый ветерок трепал волосы, и на миг можно было забыться, не думать ни о чем, глядя в звездное небо. 

— Я решил не брать виски сегодня. Мне ужасно хочется спать весь день, как бы это не из-за выпивки, — сообщил Малфой, усаживаясь рядом с Гермионой. — Купил ту лапшу. Это быстро. 

— Да уж, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Я сижу на берегу моря в Формби и ем готовую лапшу с Драко Малфоем. Какой бред. Можно, я проснусь?

— Ты не спишь, Грейнджер. Так что ешь и не возмущайся. Не нравится лапша — отдай мне и довольствуйся булочками. 

— Нет уж, — Гермиона забрала из его рук контейнер. 

Целых десять минут они провели в молчании, занятые поеданием лапши. 

— Ну что, тайник Септимуса здесь?

— А я не искала, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Темно, хоть глаз выколи. Да и поздно уже. Завтра утром начнем поиски. Встанем пораньше, пока на пляж не набежали магглы. 

— Тогда надо ложиться сейчас. Погоди, я все же нырну в море, — Малфой быстро снял ботинки, стянул с себя футболку и закинул в палатку. Когда его пальцы потянулись к ремню брюк, Гермиона зажмурилась. В конце концов, мог бы и постесняться. 

Глядя на бледную спину Малфоя на фоне бутылочно-зеленого моря, она тоскливо вздохнула, скинула туфли, поднялась и потрогала воду пальцами ног. Море было прохладным, но желание смыть с себя тревоги последних дней, растворить их в соли, было сильнее. 

— Да чем я хуже, в самом-то деле? — гневно выпалила Гермиона, стянула юбку и блузу, достала из расшитой бисером сумочки футболку, надела ее и побрела в море. 

Вода была ей по пояс, а то и выше, когда она поравнялась со своим спутником.

— О, тоже решила поплескаться? — Малфоя, похоже, ничего не смущало. — Грейнджер, перестань краснеть. Ну чего я там не видел?

Она зачерпнула руками воду и брызнула на него. Малфой замер на миг, опешив от такой наглости, а потом зажал пальцами нос и нырнул. Гермиона фыркнула, повернулась влево и побрела вдоль берега.

Что-то схватило ее под водой за лодыжку, и Гермиона взвизгнула, отпрыгнула и задергала ногой. Из воды появилась белобрысая макушка, а через миг — и улыбающаяся физиономия Малфоя. 

— Я страшное чудовище из морских глубин! — он пытался сделать страшный голос, но давился смехом. 

— Идиот! — воскликнула Гермиона и принялась колотить его ладонями по плечам и спине, пытаясь добраться до головы. Малфой совершенно по-дурацки расхохотался и пустился наутек к берегу. 

— Ах ты чучело морское! А ну, иди сюда, — Гермиона бросилась за ним. 

Бежать становилось все легче, но вдруг особо сильная волна ударила по ногам, и Гермиона споткнулась, врезалась в Малфоя, и они вдвоем рухнули на дно. 

— Нет, ну это уже перебор, — пробормотал Малфой, отплевываясь. 

— Это волна. Серьезно, — Гермиона неуклюже поднялась на ноги и протянула руку. 

Впрочем, он встал и без ее помощи, и теперь придирчиво рассматривал. 

— Что? — она почувствовала, как щеки заливает румянец. Не каждый день она стояла в трусах и прилипшей к телу мокрой футболке перед парнем. 

— Да нет, ничего, — Малфой пожал плечами. — Просто у тебя водоросли в волосах. 

Он протянул руку и достал из волос комочек водорослей, случайно задев локтем ее плечо. Гермиону словно электрическим током пробило. 

— Грейнджер? — Малфой с подозрением посмотрел на нее. 

— Ветер. Прохладно, — пробормотала она. 

— Тогда моря на сегодня достаточно. Полотенце у нас есть, я надеюсь?

— Даже два, — Гермиона насупилась и побрела за Малфоем к палатке. 

— Надо было все-таки взять вина, — приговаривал Малфой, растираясь махровым полотенцем. 

— Хватит пить, — возмутилась Гермиона. — Ты и так весь день проспал из-за того, что перебрал вчера. Знаешь, алкоголь — не единственное средство от простуды. Можем выпить горячего чая. 

— Или лечь спать. Кто-то хотел пораньше встать, — напомнил Малфой. 

— Лечь спать, — она кивнула и вошла в палатку. Малфой забрался следом за ней и рухнул на свой матрас. 

— Подай плед, пожалуйста, — он протянул руку. Гермиона открыла рюкзак и бросила плед в Малфоя. 

— Фу, как нелюбезно, Грейнджер, — Малфой принялся распутывать плед. — Я-то думал, мы подружились. Или то, что мы спали в одной кровати, еще не повод для дружбы?

— Ты не ведешь себя, как мой друг, — отрезала Гермиона, укуталась в плед и отвернулась. 

За спиной послышался тяжелый вздох. 

— Спокойной ночи, Малфой, — пробормотала она. 

— И тебе, Грейнджер, — в его голосе слышалось разочарование. 

Через пять минут Малфой уснул, а Гермиона еще с полчаса крутилась на твердом матрасе, не в силах уснуть. Она думала о том, что Малфой удивительно похож на ребенка: ищет тепла, дурачится и иногда капризничает. С этими мыслями она и уснула. 

Гермиона проснулась от того, что солнечный луч скользнул по ее лицу. Она потянулась, осмотрела палатку и обнаружила, что на втором матрасе лежит скомканный плед. Малфоя нигде не было. Гермиона быстро надела юбку и выглянула из палатки. 

Малфой сидел на песке, подперев подбородок кулаками, и смотрел на море. 

— Ты рано проснулся, — произнесла Гермиона, усаживаясь рядом. 

— Да. Наверное, выспался вчера за день. Решил проверить пещеру. 

— Сам?

— С фонариком, — Малфой пожал плечами, запустил руку в карман и протянул Гермионе кусочек пергамента. — Вот. 

«Осберт слишком раболепен и совершенно мне не понравился. Уверяет, будто я должен стать Министром. Ну да это он заискивает. Меня же эта перспектива не прельщает ни капли. Хотя кое в чем Осберт прав, Портеус засиделся. Он изволил отослать меня на остров Мэн, в то время как я неделю был болен и страдал. Никакого уважения. Кто такие Натчбуллы? Какие-то полукровки. Малфои же, древний и уважаемый род. Портеус меня мучит из зависти, не иначе». 

— А вот и Осберт, — отметила Гермиона, пробежав взглядом по строкам. — Странно, что Септимус не хотел занимать пост Министра. История говорит об обратном. 

— Вот и я не могу понять, в чем дело, — Малфой поднял камушек, обкатанный волнами. — Дедушка известен как серый кардинал своего времени. Но то, что я вижу в его записках, никак не вяжется с образом хладнокровного Септимуса Малфоя. Он был в смятении, ты же видишь. «Был болен и страдал». Почему он страдал?

— Я не знаю, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Но судя по записям, наш путь лежит на остров Мэн. Я прочитала вчера, что там было гнездо Ланнан-Ши. Они здорово насолили магглам, прежде чем Отдел Регулирования с ними совладал. Были даже человеческие жертвы. 

Малфой продолжал молча смотреть на море. 

— Эй, ты чего? — Гермиона обеспокоенно тронула его за плечо. 

— Сам не знаю. Такое странное чувство, — он пожал плечами. — Будто от меня что-то скрывали всю жизнь. Грейнджер, серьезно. Пожалуйста, скажи, что меня не ждет в конце путешествия самое большое разочарование в жизни?

— Не могу, — она покачала головой. — Тебя ждет правда. Какой бы она ни была. А теперь поднимайся. Нужно выпить кофе, позавтракать и разузнать, как добраться отсюда до острова Мэн. 

Малфой кивнул и поднялся на ноги.


	16. Chapter 16

Странный рисунок в книге фейри показывал, как зависит выбор камня от положения звезд. И поняла это именно Лорелей. Амулет, который создавался лично для определенного человека, надлежало привязать к дате и времени рождения. Септимус потратил три дня на размышления с учетом этих новых ограничений, прежде чем пришел к выводу, что для амулета не подходят ни кошачий глаз, ни коралл. Оставался лишь нефрит. 

«Далее надлежит начинить камень чарами, и погрузить его в отвар, состав которого собирают по звездам-покровителям и тому, какая трава к какой звезде относится». 

Септимус вздохнул. Дело оказывалось отнюдь не таким простым, как он изначально думал, но отступать он не собирался. Особенно учитывая слово, данное старику-фейри. 

Лорелей все это время была рядом. Приносила чай и кофе сначала в библиотеку, а потом и в лабораторию, сидела рядом, наблюдая за работой Септимуса, помогала расшифровать карты звездного неба, когда сам Септимус заходил в тупик после долгих и изнурительных размышлений. Она оказалась слишком умна для простачки, что только утверждало Септимуса в стремлении сделать Лорелей чародейкой. 

— Такой ум не должен пропадать в мире простецов, — сказал Септимус как-то раз за ужином. — Чего вообще можно добиться в мире простецов?

— Уехать в Лондон, — пожала плечами Лорелей. — Устроиться там на фабрику, может быть. Встретить свою судьбу и стать счастливой. 

Септимуса кольнуло то, с какой тоской она произнесла последние слова. 

— Разве ты не счастлива здесь? — спросил он. Лорелей подняла голову и тут же улыбнулась. 

— Конечно же счастлива, лорд Малфой, сэр. Однако же в моем присутствии нет никакой необходимости. Эльфы делают всю домашнюю работу, а я только помогаю или составляю вам компанию. 

— И я очень ценю это, Лорелей. Разве ты бы не хотела прожить так всю жизнь?

— Разве же это возможно, лорд Малфой? Вы рано или поздно встретите даму чистых кровей и знатного рода, женитесь, и тогда уже она будет вашей компанией. Я понимаю это, лорд Малфой, и не виню вас в том. Мы с вами — разного поля ягоды, хоть вы и стараетесь сделать меня волшебницей. 

Септимус отложил перо и уставился на Лорелей, которая снова склонилась над каким-то куском черной ткани и взяла в пальцы тонкую иглу. 

— Что ты сейчас делаешь? 

— Вышиваю вам герб на мантии. Захотелось сделать что-то полезное для вас, — произнесла она, ни на миг не отвлекаясь от дела. 

Септимус вздохнул. Он и раньше замечал, что Лорелей миловидна, но сейчас она казалась ему особенно красивой: густые волосы забраны в пучок, тонкие пальцы ловко орудуют иглой, губы поджаты, взгляд сосредоточенный. Чем дольше Септимус смотрел на нее, тем сильнее убеждался в том, что ни одна знатная дама не затмит этой красоты, ни одно зрелище не сможет быть лучше, чем сосредоточенная Лорелей. И он вовсе не желал видеть рядом даму исключительно из знатного рода. Куда важнее была поддержка и тепло, и Септимус находил это в Лорелей. 

«Она могла бы стать мне хорошей женой, не будь она простачкой», — мелькнула в голове мысль, и Септимус сам испугался ее. В памяти всплыли слова старика с острова Мэн. 

Наверняка, он увидел эту привязанность в душе у Септимуса задолго до того, как он сам ее осознал. 

Он снова посмотрел на сосредоточенную Лорелей, пытаясь представить ее реакцию, озвучь он ей ту мысль, что пришла в его голову. Похоже, она все еще боялась. Уже месяц, а то и больше провела она в имении, и все равно смущалась, когда Септимус усаживал ее за стол — господский, как она говорила, пугалась, когда он просил почитать ему или помочь с символами в книге и все твердила, что недостойна той магии, что Септимус собирался ей подарить. 

— Уж такой я уродилась, — неизменно отвечала она, и это повергало Септимуса в тоску, граничащую с отчаянием. 

Вот и сейчас она замерла, словно почувствовав взгляд Септимуса, подняла голову, и щеки ее подернулись румянцем. 

— Лорелей, — осторожно произнес Септимус и замолк, заметив в ее взгляде тень смятения. — Будь добра, принеси кофе. 

— Да, лорд Малфой, — она кивнула, поднялась с места, отложив его мантию, иглу и нитки, и вышла из гостиной. Септимус вздохнул и вернулся к списку трав, который он составил. Похоже, все было готово к работе. 

— Вы, лорд Малфой, уже три дня не выходили из дому, — произнесла Лорелей и поставила перед ним чашку. — Нехорошо это. Совсем зачахнете, сидя взаперти. Вы бы вышли, проветрились. 

— Спасибо, Лорелей, — он улыбнулся. — Пока я немного отложил поездку в Западный Линтон. Нужно кое-что закончить в Министерстве. Знаешь ли, собрать общий отчет по работе всех отделов. 

— Вы, лорд Малфой, еще так молоды, а господин Портеус слишком много на вас взвалил. И поездки эти, и отчеты. Вам бы отдохнуть, развеяться, хотя бы дома, да вы с этим амулетом решили возиться. Не стою я этого. 

— Нет, Лорелей, ты достойна намного большего. Начнем хотя бы с амулета, — мягко произнес Септимус, и она снова смутилась. 

— Завтра мы с тобой начнем создавать амулет. Я после визита в Министерство загляну еще в одну лавчонку, там продают всякие травы да цветы для отваров. Будем опускать камень в котел. Ты ведь поможешь мне?

Лорелей передернуло, словно она боялась и камня, и котла, и трав, но отказать она не посмела. 

— Конечно, лорд Малфой, сэр. Помогу. 

Она вернулась к вышивке, оставив Септимуса наедине со своими мыслями. 

«Разве я неправ? — вопрошал сам себя Септимус. — Она умна и заботлива, схватывает на лету все знания и легко перенимает повадки. Хоть бы амулет сработал, и она стала волшебницей. Я бы тогда был самым счастливым из всех живущих, ведь тогда я смогу предложить ей составить мне партию». 

В голове вспыхнул образ отца, который неодобрительно качал головой, но Септимус покачал головой, прогоняя его прочь. В конце концов, разве же это жизнь — до самой старости терпеть скучную и недалекую жену. Септимус вспомнил тех девиц, с которыми пытались знакомить его друзья, когда они еще выбирались в Лондон на прогулку. Ни одна из них и в подметки Лорелей не годилась: сплошь фальшивые, глуповатые и жадные до денег. Не такой хотел Септимус видеть свою жену. 

— Сэр, извольте примерить, — произнесла Лорелей, поднося ему мантию. На вороте красовался вышитый герб семейства Малфой, который Септимус и без примерки нашел идеальным. Однако же он накинул мантию, и Лорелей кивнула, удовлетворенная плодами своих трудов.

— Ты волшебница, милая Лорелей, — произнес Септимус, легко коснувшись ее руки пальцами. Она замерла, в глазах промелькнул испуг. 

— Я пойду на кухню. Время обеденное, пора бы Вилби и на стол накрывать, — пролепетала она и бегом бросилась прочь из гостиной. Септимус вздохнул. 

Наверняка Лорелей отличалась и от других простачек. Вряд ли другие девушки из ее деревни так пугались доброго отношения лорда. Нет, они бы тут же возомнили себя героинями сказок, которые простецы рассказывают детям. Такие пересказывала по памяти Лорелей, когда Септимус был болен. Девушки из простецов очень любили истории, где в простую селянку влюблялись знатные мужи, а то и принцы, и девушка без роду-племени становилась знатной дамой в мгновение ока. Вот только Лорелей такие сказки совсем не нравились. Она так и призналась тогда.

— Они неправдивы. Не может селянка стать принцессой, даже если принц и полюбит ее. Не нравятся мне эти сказки, а других я и не знаю. 

Септимус побрел в столовую, размышляя о том, что Лорелей не верит ни в сказку, что он пытается для нее сотворить, ни в волшебство, хотя и видела его собственными глазами. Он все думал, как переубедить ее, как заставить думать, что она достойна хорошей жизни. 

Конечно, было одно заклинание, но Септимус не хотел его применять. Больше всего на свете он желал, чтобы Лорелей сама поверила ему, без магии.


	17. Chapter 17

— Почему у магглов так сложно все устроено? — вопрошал Малфой, когда они вышли из здания вокзала. — Из Формби до Ланкастера на автобусе, а там — еще и на пароме до острова Мэн. Мерлин великий, я мог бы просто аппарировать, если бы ты не увязалась за мной! 

— Начнем с того, что это ты увязался за мной, — парировала Гермиона. — И я даже не представляю, что было бы, если бы ты меня опередил и забрал записку из хранилища раньше. Что бы тогда стало с Джинни?

Малфой затормозил так резко, что Гермиона врезалась в него, и медленно повернулся. 

— Не смотри на меня так, — попросила она и тяжело вздохнула. 

— Мне нечего тебе ответить. Я понимаю, что ты переживаешь за Уизли, и лучше бы нам поскорее найти амулет и отдать его похитителям. Но с другой стороны, я сам хотел использовать его. 

— То есть, ты знаешь, как его использовать?

— Нет. Не совсем, — Малфой вздохнул. — Я догадываюсь. Либо его можно использовать только один раз, либо его надо носить, чтобы он действовал. Я не уверен. Надеюсь, мы поймем, когда найдем его. Иначе это будет ужасно — держать в руках ключ к счастью и не знать, что с ним делать.

— Мне очень жаль, Малфой, — Гермиона поджала губы. — Но я не могу позволить тебе использовать амулет, пока от этого зависит, останется ли в живых моя подруга. 

— Подруга, — он закатил глаза. — Грейнджер, ты сидела, запершись в своей норе, никуда не выходила и ни с кем не общалась. И тут Уизли вдруг стала твоей подругой. Так не бывает. Ты не вела себя, как ее друг. 

Гермиона сжала кулаки. Он вернул ее же слова. Неужели это настолько его задело? 

— Малфой, что я слышу, — она прищурилась. — Это обида?

— Называй, как хочешь, — он отвернулся и уверенно зашагал дальше. Гермиона с полминуты стояла, опешив, а потом поспешила за ним. 

— Нет, погоди. Ты всерьез обиделся на то, что я сказала? Ты считаешь себя моим другом?

— Я думал, это так работает, — он даже не повернул головы. — Вы с Поттером и Уизли почти не разговаривали, когда влезли в переделку с троллем — и пожалуйста, вы провели семь лет бок о бок. Или наше с тобой путешествие — просто воскресный пикничок по сравнению с троллем?

— Не пикничок, — с трудом выдавила Гермиона. — Но у нас с тобой слишком бурное общее прошлое, чтобы вот так запросто взять и подружиться. Так что давай ограничимся тем, что ты не будешь меня оскорблять, а я в ответ не буду думать о том, что ночью вполне могу придушить тебя подушкой. Идет?

— Я тебя не оскорбляю, — возмутился Малфой. 

— Так ведь и я о подушке пока не думаю, — Гермиона пожала плечами. Дальнейший путь они проделали в молчании. 

Впрочем, оно было нарушено, как только Малфой увидел автобус. 

— Сколько нам ехать? — воскликнул он, недовольно уставившись на Гермиону. 

— Чуть меньше, чем два часа, — она сверилась с путеводителем. — Хочешь, можешь сесть у окна. Я-то все равно буду спать. 

— Спать? Ты? Грейнджер, ты меня пугаешь. 

— Я плохо спала. Матрас слишком тонкий, я как будто на голых камнях лежала. Так что прости, пожалуйста, но тебе придется смотреть в окно или читать Историю Магии, а я вздремну. 

— Только не Историю. Она на меня действует, как Умиротворяющий Бальзам. Я просто посмотрю в окно. 

— И не садись в неудобную позу. Расслабься. Откинься на спинку сиденья — оно тебя не укусит, честно. 

Малфой почти весело рассмеялся.

— Я не настолько боюсь всего маггловского, как ты могла подумать. Ну, точнее, я боялся, но уже почти перестал. Я проехал на поезде, на автобусе, даже на этой машине, так что я понял, что ничего смертельного в этом нет. 

— Ну, на самом деле есть определенная опасность. Иногда происходят автомобильные катастрофы, в которых можно сильно травмироваться или даже умереть. Но, надеюсь, с нами такого не случится. 

— Спасибо, Грейнджер, умеешь подбодрить! Хуже Тео, ей-Мерлин.

— А что с Ноттом не так?

— Он просто законченный пессимист. У него не просто все плохо — все ужасно и будет еще хуже. Да, я понимаю, жизнь его не баловала, но в конце концов, нельзя ждать только плохого. Так и заболеть можно. Ну, так мама говорит. 

— Нет, Малфой, я не жду аварии. Я наоборот почти уверена, что ее не будет. Водитель автобуса понимает, что несет ответственность за всех пассажиров, и не станет делать ничего опасного на дороге. Кстати, ты не ездил на «Ночном рыцаре»?

— А, тот волшебный автобус? Один раз, да, было дело. Но он какой-то другой. И кстати, маггловские водители не такие, как Эрн. 

— Ну, магглам приходится быть намного осторожнее в жизни. Например, я долго не могла понять, как школьникам, фактически детям, разрешают играть в квиддич. Летать на метлах на огромной высоте, да еще и с бладжерами, которые норовят сбить игроков с метлы. А потом я поняла.

— И почему же? — Малфой с интересом уставился на нее. Они как раз уселись на скамью, ожидая, пока автобус приготовится к посадке пассажиров и распахнет двери. 

— Ну, у волшебников есть Амортизирующие чары, так что падение с любой, даже смертельно опасной высоты, можно замедлить, остановить, и ты останешься жив. Как Гарри на третьем курсе, помнишь?

— Ага, — Малфой скривился. — Я тогда шутил над ним, хотя на самом деле ужасно боялся. Знаешь, мне казалось, что если над проблемой посмеяться, то она пропадет. 

Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что сочувствует ему, и, наверное, это отразилось на ее лице, потому что Малфой торопливо похлопал ее по руке. 

— Ладно, давай вернемся к квиддичу. 

— Ну, волшебники даже не боятся сломать себе что-то. У них ведь есть Костерост. Выпил стаканчик, и через час, максимум — через два перелома и в помине нет. А у магглов Костероста нет. Сломанные кости срастаются несколько недель. А если срастется неправильно, придется снова ломать или делать операцию. 

— И несколько недель нельзя ходить? Ну, если ногу сломал. И эльфов нет, надо самому готовить, убирать. 

— Костыли, — Гермиона пожала плечами. 

— Даже не буду спрашивать, что это, — Малфоя передернуло. 

— Да и вообще, не надо об этом разговаривать перед дорогой. Нехорошо это. 

— Ладно, не буду. И постараюсь не думать об этом. 

Двери автобуса открылись через пару минут, и Гермиона с Малфоем поднялись со скамьи и побрели к нему. 

Едва усевшись, Гермиона с облегчением выдохнула. Все-таки мягкое кресло было куда приятнее, чем тонкий матрас, брошенный на камни. 

— Держи плед, — Малфой расстегнул рюкзак и принялся ковыряться в нем, стараясь не доставать маленькую бисерную сумочку. Наконец, он умудрился достать плед и даже сам укрыл Гермиону. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотала она, чувствуя, как сон накатывает на нее тяжелой волной. Уже засыпая, она подумала, что Малфой пытается вести себя, как ее друг. И что, возможно, ему действительно не хватает кого-то близкого. 

— Дорогая, просыпайся, — голос Малфоя прорвался через пелену сна. — Простите, пожалуйста, она такая соня. Чуть в дорогу — все, из пушки не разбудишь. 

— Что? — Гермиона вскочила на ноги и обнаружила, что в автобусе они остались одни, а в проходе стоит девушка в форме транспортной компании. 

— Добро пожаловать в Ланкастер, мисс Кри, — она улыбнулась. Гермиона поднялась и, позевывая, двинулась к выходу. Только выйдя на улицу, она обнаружила, что все еще кутается в плед. 

— Что это вообще было? — проворчала она, когда Малфой, покатывающийся от смеха, догнал ее. 

— А что, только тебе можно говорить чужим магглам, что мы пара? Это была холодная и расчетливая месть. 

— Как хорошо, что ты от души повеселился. А теперь я просто понадеюсь, что тебя не укачает на пароме. 

— Ничего обещать не могу. Никогда не пытался воспользоваться. 

— Ничего. Сейчас попробуешь. Нам надо в порт. 

— Мы же к ночи приедем, — удивился Малфой. 

— Ну и что. Переночуем там. Уверена, в Дугласе возле порта найдется гостиница. В конце концов, не оставаться же в Ланкастере. Или ты не хочешь разгадать тайну дедушки?

— Я хочу поесть, поспать на человеческой кровати и открутить голову похитителям твоей рыжей подружки. В произвольном порядке. 

— Ладно. Сейчас нам надо купить билеты на ближайший паром, но если до него будет немного времени — обязательно перекусим. 

Этот аргумент наверняка показался Малфою убедительным, потому что он закинул рюкзак на спину и зашагал за Гермионой. 

Удивительно, но паром Малфой перенес вполне нормально и даже почти не вредничал. Просто стоял на палубе и заворожено рассматривал открывавшийся перед ним пейзаж. 

— Нет, все-таки при аппарации столько красоты не увидишь, — сообщил он, отвлекая Гермиону от чтения. — Что ты уткнулась в книгу? Посмотри, какая красота вокруг. 

Гермиона рассеянно кивнула.

— Я точно помню, что в параграфе про регулирование поголовья Ланнан-Ши на острове Мэн были координаты гнезда. Ну почему я не положила закладку? Почему?

Малфой смерил ее удивленным взглядом. 

— Ладно. Забудь. По моим подсчетам, это неподалеку от Дугласа. Завтра утром сходим на разведку. 

Малфой отвернулся к морю. 

— Кстати, Малфой. Я бы не надеялась на то, что мы быстро справимся. Это снова лес, причем достаточно большой. 

— Ладно, — он кивнул. — Знаешь, мне чертовски нравится этот паром. Я давно не был так спокоен и знаешь, что?

— Что? — Гермиона склонила голову набок, с интересом посмотрела на Малфоя, который неожиданно тепло улыбался, и невольно сама улыбнулась в ответ. 

— Я сейчас почти счастлив. 

— Это хорошо. Я бы хотела почувствовать то же самое, но не могу, пока мы не отыщем амулет и не спасем Джинни. Но ты пока что можешь наслаждаться морем. 

Малфой кивнул и снова уставился на зеленовато-синюю гладь, что у горизонта практически сливалась с серым небом. 

— Жаль, лето выдалось дождливое, — произнес он куда-то в пространство. Гермиона кивнула и продолжила листать книгу в поисках нужной страницы. 

Когда паром, наконец, причалил, на землю уже опускались сумерки, и Гермиона с Малфоем поспешили к выходу из порта. 

— Итак, мы на острове Мэн, — Малфой глубоко вдохнул и осмотрелся вокруг. — И почему мне кажется, что наши приключения вот-вот закончатся?

— Странно. У меня наоборот такое чувство, что это не закончится никогда. Знаешь, на самом деле мы могли бы бесконечно мотаться по всей Британии и искать следы твоего дедушки. 

— Если бы он не оставлял эти записки. 

— Если бы ты не увидел герб на том дереве. Я хочу сказать, — Гермиона все же нашла в себе силы улыбнуться Малфою, — ты молодец. 

— Не верю, что слышу это, — он рассмеялся. 

— Нет, серьезно. Ты очень мне помогаешь. Хотя иногда и ведешь себя как бестолковый мальчишка. 

— Можем отметить это вкусным ужином, — Малфой расплылся в улыбке. — Правда, пока что за твой счет. 

— Да, нам пора нормально поесть. Готовая лапша это быстро, но не совсем полезно. 

Гермиона обвела улицу взглядом и увидела переливающийся разноцветными огнями баннер.

— А вот и отель. 

— Остров Мэн явно нам благоволит. 

— Я соглашусь с тобой, когда получу там вкусный ужин и теплую постель. Желательно — чтобы у нас были раздельные кровати. 

— Но это не принципиально? — Малфой подмигнул. — Прекрати, Грейнджер. Это всего лишь временные трудности. 

— Уж слишком они затянулись, эти твои временные трудности, — хмуро бросила она и побрела к отелю. Малфою оставалось только следовать за ней.


	18. Chapter 18

Септимус проснулся с легким головокружением от количества планов. В Министерстве его ждала встреча с главами нескольких отделов подряд, а затем предстояло наведаться в Косой Переулок и купить травы для отвара. Септимус проверил, на месте ли его список трав, похлопав себя по карману. Хруст пергамента принес ему успокоение, и Септимус спустился в столовую, где Лорелей уже возилась с его завтраком. 

— Сэр, Вилби не подпускал меня к тарелкам, — пожаловалась она, и Септимус чуть не расхохотался во весь голос. И впрямь, отчего бы Вилби, единоличному хозяину кухни, который даже других эльфов не всегда подпускает к приборам, должен доверить Лорелей святая святых?

— Милая Лорелей, когда же ты поймешь, что Вилби ни одной живой душе не доверит свою кухню, — вздохнул Септимус. — Кстати, а где он?

— Я отправила его спать. Он очень устал, он всю ночь убирал на чердаке. 

— О, Мерлин, — вздохнул Септимус. — Надеюсь, он и впрямь спит, а не пытается наложить на себя руки. Лорелей, для домовых эльфов предложение отдохнуть и попытка выдать жалование все равно, что самое грубое оскорбление. 

— Ох, я его обидела? — Лорелей поджала губы. — Вот сейчас вы, сэр, позавтракаете, и я пойду к нему извиняться. 

Септимус кивнул и сел за стол, на котором уже стоял его завтрак. 

— Лорд Малфой, сэр, я бы хотела сегодня сходить в деревню. Яблок вам к столу принести, груш. 

— Нет, — отрезал Септимус, вспомнив, чем закончился прошлый поход Лорелей в деревню. 

— Но лорд Малфой. Я три недели не выходила, я давно не видела матушку и сестер. 

— Пока ты не можешь себя защитить, я не отпущу тебя одну в деревню. Неужели это не может подождать до того дня, когда я буду дома, чтобы я мог сопроводить тебя.   
Лорелей испуганно замахала руками. 

— Что вы, лорд Малфой! Как можно, чтобы почтенный сэр сопровождал служанку?

— Я могу заглянуть к вашему старосте. Лорелей, что за самоуправство?

Она опустила голову и сложила руки, всем своим видом выражая покорность. 

— Поди сюда, — Септимус не мог смотреть на Лорелей, когда она выглядит сломленной и подавленной. Особенно больно было понимать, что это он, его слова так на нее действуют. Однако Лорелей подчинилась и подошла к Септимусу. Он протянул руку и взял ее двумя пальцами за подбородок. 

— Посмотри на меня. 

Она подняла на него взгляд, полный тоски. 

— Лорелей, я ведь уже говорил, что переживаю за тебя. В прошлый раз твой поход в деревню мог закончиться очень плохо, если бы я не промахнулся с перемещением. Поэтому я прошу тебя не ходить без меня никуда. Особенно через тот подлесок. Это для твоего же блага. 

Она поджала губы, и Септимус увидел, что по щеке скользнула слеза. 

— Прекрати, пожалуйста, — он провел большим пальцем по щеке Лорелей, убирая слезинку. — Садись, позавтракай со мной. 

— Спасибо, сэр. Я выпью чаю. 

Она уселась напротив Септимуса и обхватила чашку руками. Он покачал головой, но взглянул на часы и понял, что нет времени пререкаться с Лорелей. 

— Мы поговорим об этом вечером, — бросил он и принялся завтракать. 

Торопливо поев — все-таки спор с Лорелей отнял много времени — Септимус вскочил из-за стола и перенесся в Министерство. Первым, кого он увидел, оказался Анктуоус Осберт. 

— Доброе утро, лорд Малфой. Как ваши дела?

— Неплохо, спасибо. 

— Вас не было видно довольно долго, я уж начал переживать, не случилось ли чего. Как ваше самочувствие после острова Мэн?

— Все в порядке, мистер Осберт. 

— Просто Анктуоус, я же говорил. И все же, вас давно не было.

— Всего лишь три дня. Я был занят некоторыми теоретическими исследованиями, — Септимус скривился. Ему не нравился Анктуоус, а отцовским терпением он не обладал, и потому не мог долго разговаривать с людьми, которые ему неприятны. 

— И как, успешно? — Осберт оживился. — Так вы не собираетесь делать политическую карьеру, лорд Малфой? Решили уйти в науку?

— Скорее да, чем нет. Сегодня мне предстоит практическая проверка моих исследований, и потому я слегка взволнован. 

— Ах, лорд Малфой, если бы я только мог вам помочь, — Осберт покачал головой. 

— На самом деле, вы можете, — Септимус уже и не знал, как отвязаться от назойливого Осберта. — Если желаете, можете наведаться в Косой Переулок и купить мне некоторые травы, пока я буду проверять ваш отчет. Список я дам, денег тоже. 

— Желание лорда Малфоя для меня закон, — Осберт отвесил поклон. — Готов отбыть по вашему поручению хоть сейчас. 

— Буду премного вам благодарен, — Септимус кивнул и протянул ему список и мешочек с монетами. Осберт поклонился с заискивающей улыбкой и исчез. 

Спустя час Септимус сидел в своем кабинете и уже заканчивал с докладом Осберта. Конечно, там не все было гладко, но он догадывался, что Осберт не просто так помчался в Косой Переулок по делам Септимуса, а в надежде на помощь. Так что он отложил отчет Осберта в сторонку и взял в руки другой лист пергамента, пришедший из Отдела регулирования. У этих господ все было просто ужасно, так что Септимус потянулся, размял пальцы и взял в руки перо, чтобы делать пометки. В дверь тихонько постучали.

— Войдите! 

На пороге появился Осберт с коробкой. 

— Лорд Малфой, в лавке были ужасно удивлены вашим списком и советовали предупредить вас, чтобы вы ни в коем случае не вздумали это пить. 

— Спасибо, это и так понятно, — проворчал Септимус. — Я тут пока просмотрел ваш отчет, мистер Осберт. Я не стану пока подшивать его в общую стопку, а попрошу вас подправить некоторые места. Я сделал пометки, чтобы вы не запутались. 

Он протянул свиток Осберту, и тот принялся бить поклоны один за другим. 

— Ваше великодушие, лорд Малфой, сэр, не знает границ. Что бы я делал без вашей дружбы. Сколько у меня есть времени?

— Могу дать вам два часа на исправления, — холодно произнес Септимус. Осберт закивал и выскочил из кабинета. 

Только этого Септимусу и не хватало. Теперь Анктуоус Обсерт считал его своим другом. Впрочем, был и один хороший момент: теперь Септимусу не нужно было в Косой Переулок, и можно было сразу отправиться из Министерства домой. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Лорелей не так послушна и покладиста, как пыталась казаться. 

Когда он переместился на лужайку перед домом, то обнаружил, что Лорелей с полной корзинкой фруктов стоит перед воротами и машет кому-то. 

— Я, кажется, просил не ходить никуда без меня, — холодно произнес Септимус, выйдя из-за куста живой изгороди. Лорелей обмерла и вцепилась в корзину, как будто ее бы это спасло. 

— Но Джон проводил меня, сэр. Практически до самого дома. Он стоял на дорожке и следил, чтобы никто не напал на меня, пока я открываю ворота. Все в порядке, сэр. 

— Что еще за Джон? — Септимус навис над ней, как грозовая туча. 

— Джон, сэр. Наш староста, Джон. Он вызвался проводить меня через лес. Деревенские теперь боятся этих мест, думают, что там живут привидения. Знаете, тела тех мужчин нашли и решили, что это дело рук привидений.

Злость Септимуса вмиг сменилась весельем. 

— А почему не вампира или оборотня?

— Ну, Джон говорит, будто они умерли от страха. Вампир бы выпил кровь, а оборотень вспорол бы им животы. Уж вам ли, лорд Малфой, не знать?

— Ну, я не вампир и не оборотень. Но я ужасно зол из-за того, что ты не послушалась меня. В дом. 

Лорелей не стала спорить и молча прошмыгнула в дом.


	19. Chapter 19

Малфой оказался прав. Остров Мэн явно благоволил им. Ничем другим Гермиона не могла объяснить то, что в отеле оказалась уйма свободных комнат с двумя отдельными кроватями. Так что после отменного ужина и горячего душа Гермиона рухнула на мягкую перину и моментально отключилась. Проспала она практически до полудня и проснулась свежей и полной сил. 

Когда Гермиона открыла глаза, Малфой уже восседал на своей кровати с ее книгой по Истории и вдумчиво перелистывал страницы. 

— Что ты там хочешь найти? — позевывая, спросила Гермиона. 

— Ты же нашла вчера координаты гнезда Ланнан-Ши. Я подумал, что тоже могу их найти. 

— Ты собрался сходить туда в одиночку, пока я сплю? Нет, это исключено, — отрезала Гермиона и села на кровати. — Координаты гнезда можно высчитать по некоторым указателям, но ведь нам не нужно бывшее гнездо. Нам нужно место, куда прибыл твой дедушка. Если я правильно поняла, он контролировал работу отделов. Значит, нам нужно место, где разбила лагерь экспедиция отдела регулирования, а это может быть где угодно. Я думаю, нужно прочесать все в радиусе пары миль от гнезда Ланнан-Ши. 

— Но ты знаешь, где гнездо?

— Да. Смотри, в книге написано, что Ланнан-Ши зверствовали всего в тридцати милях к северо-западу от Дугласа. С того времени границы города передвинулись, поэтому я решила взять за отправную точку двадцать миль к северо-западу от нынешней границы города. 

— Неплохая мысль, — Малфой почесал в затылке. — Я, конечно, совершенно не понимаю, как мы будем действовать дальше, так что полностью доверяю тебе.

Гермиона рассмеялась. 

— Как будто до этого ты мне не доверял, — фыркнула она. 

— То, что я выполнял твои указания и таскался везде за тобой, еще не означает моего доверия. Вот только я не могу понять, как мы туда доберемся? Это ведь очень приблизительная точка, там нет ни населенного пункта, ни достопримечательностей, — Малфой скрестил ноги и рассматривал в путеводителе карту острова. 

— Да, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Придется сесть на автобус, который везет людей в какую-нибудь небольшую деревню, и уговорить водителя остановиться посреди дороги. 

— А так можно?

— Ну, иногда, — она поморщилась. — Если очень сильно нужно. В конце концов, мы похожи на туристов, которых хлебом не корми, дай побродить по лесам. Только знаешь, что нам еще нужно?

— Что? 

Вместо ответа Гермиона бросилась к рюкзаку, извлекла оттуда свою сумочку и принялась в ней ковыряться. 

— Я знаю, что я его не выкладывала, потому что он мне не пригодился тогда, в девяносто седьмом. Я про него вообще забыла. Как хорошо, что я все забываю! 

— Ты все забываешь? Грейнджер, побойся Мерлина, ты держишь в голове столько всего, что у других живых людей уже давно лопнул бы мозг. 

— Глупостей не говори, — отмахнулась Гермиона. — Ага! Вот он!

Она извлекла на свет старенький компас. 

— И что это?

— Это компас, Малфой. Стрелка указывает на север. 

— Ничего себе. Я знал, что есть такое заклинание, но магглы нашли и ему замену. Невероятно. Никогда больше не скажу, что магглы — тупые. 

— Знаешь, бывают и тупые. Но некоторые невероятно умны. Ладно, собирайся. Сейчас перекусим и попробуем добраться до бывшего гнезда Ланнан-Ши. Я бы очень не хотела идти туда пешком. Двадцать миль от городской черты — это не шутки. 

Малфой кивнул, и они принялись собираться. 

Удивительно, но водитель небольшого пригородного автобуса согласился остановиться просто посреди дороги, чтобы выпустить Гермиону и Малфоя. 

— Туристы в наших краях не редкость, — рассмеялся он, когда Гермиона рассыпалась в благодарностях. — Люди любят наши леса, тут уж ничего не попишешь. 

Гермиона и Малфой натянуто улыбнулись и выскочили из автобуса. 

— Если эти леса кишат туристами, возможно, нашу записку уже нашли, — Малфой тяжело вздохнул. 

— Давай надеяться на лучшее. Сам же говорил, что остров Мэн нам благоволит. 

Но, похоже, полоса везения окончилась в тот самый миг, как они вошли в лес и начали прочесывать его в поисках укрытия, где Септимус мог бы спрятать записку. Они рассматривали каждое старое дерево, коих было великое множество, но безрезультатно. 

— А ты не допускаешь той мысли, это этого дерева с запиской уже может просто не быть? — мрачно изрек Малфой к исходу третьего часа. — Ну, что оно упало или его спилили?

— Не будь пессимистом, — отмахнулась Гермиона, хотя и сама уже не особо верила в успех их поисков. Она с ужасом представляла, как придется вернуться в Лондон и каким-то неведомым образом сообщить похитителям, что они не нашли амулет. Как события пойдут дальше, Гермиона уже неоднократно видела в ночных кошмарах. Видение мертвой Джинни преследовало ее во снах на протяжении всего путешествия, и Малфою лучше было об этом не знать.

— Ты тоже это слышишь? — он дернул ее за рукав, и Гермиона остановилась. Где-то неподалеку плакал ребенок. 

— О боже, только не это, — она всплеснула руками. — Может, какая-то семья решила прогуляться по лесу, а их ребенок отстал?

Словно подтверждая ее слова, плач стал сильнее, и Гермиона, махнув рукой на поиски записки Септимуса, побрела на звук. Малфой двинулся за ней. 

— Слушай, а это не может быть ловушка? — с опаской спросил он. 

— Нет. Во-первых, Ланнан-Ши поют, а не плачут. Во-вторых, их поголовье извели еще во времена твоего деда, так что лес полностью безопасен, — Гермиона подняла вверх указательный палец, и плач вдруг прекратился. 

— Ну вот, что я и говорил, — Малфой осмотрелся. — А теперь мы заблудимся. 

— Не заблудимся, пока у нас есть компас, — Гермиона запустила руку в карман, но достать ничего не успела, потому что Малфой вдруг вздрогнул и пошел куда-то, будто его позвали. 

— Эй, ты куда? — возмутилась она, но он отмахнулся, словно от назойливой мухи. Гермиона закатила глаза и бросилась за ним. 

— Малфой! Малфой, немедленно остановись, — она даже схватила его за рукав, но он отдернул руку и ответил злобным взглядом. 

— Ну и пожалуйста, — Гермиона не на шутку разозлилась, остановилась и сложила руки на груди. — Хочешь меня бросить — пожалуйста. Это ты нарушаешь Непреложный Обет, а не я. 

Малфой ничего не ответил, и тут она, наконец-то, поняла, куда он идет. Неподалеку раздавалось тихое пение. 

— Малфой! — возопила Гермиона и бросилась за ним. — Малфой, немедленно остановись! Это очень похоже на гипнотическое пение Ланнан-Ши! 

Кто бы ее слушал. 

— Боже, надо срочно что-то делать, — Гермиона схватила Малфоя одной рукой, а второй ухватилась за дерево. Он замер на миг, а потом все же вывернулся и продолжил свой путь. Гермиона обвела землю вокруг взглядом и заприметила достаточно увесистую ветку, упавшую с дерева. 

Малфой шагнул за линию деревьев и остановился у края поляны, посреди которой танцевала удивительной красоты девушка с черными волосами, и полы ее белого длинного платья колыхались в такт ее движениям. Песня лилась словно из воздуха, и неудивительно, что Малфой так заинтересовался. 

Девушка протянула Малфою руку, словно приглашай на танец, но как только он вложил пальцы в ее ладонь, улыбка превратилась в оскал, обнажив красные клыки. 

— Отпусти его! — раздался вопль Гермионы, и в следующий миг на голову кровожадной барышне опустилась тяжелая ветка. Музыка оборвалась, незнакомка вздрогнула и рухнула наземь, а Малфоя пробила крупная дрожь. 

— Г-г-грейнджер, что это было? — заикаясь, спросил он. 

— Познакомься, это Ланнан-Ши, особенно кровожадный вампир с острова Мэн. Она заманивает молодых мужчин своими песнями и танцами, а затем выпивает из них всю кровь до последней капли. Тебе повезло, что на женщин их магия не действует. 

Малфой крупно дрожал и не говорил ни слова, что очень сильно испугало Гермиону. 

— Эй, Малфой. Все закончилось. Пойдем отсюда скорее, пока она не очнулась. 

Он не отвечал, только бестолково хлопал глазами. 

— Так, на сегодня поиски окончены, — Гермиона закатила глаза. — Возвращаемся. Ты пережил стресс, надо покушать и отдохнуть. 

Удивительно, но Малфой не отреагировал даже на предложение покушать. Гермиона схватила его за руку и потащила через лес. Благо, она-то запомнила, как они шли. 

Оказавшись у дороги, она запаниковала. Будь у нее палочка, можно было бы аппарировать, но вот как добраться без палочки хотя бы до Дугласа, она не представляла. Кроме того, приходилось придерживать Малфоя, который то и дело пытался упасть и крупно дрожал. Гермиона уже готова была взвыть от досады, когда вдалеке показался свет фар. Она подавила радостный вопль и вскинула руку, голосуя. Машина — старенький Форд — остановилась, и за рулем обнаружилась миловидная старушка. 

— Мэм, я прошу прощения. Моему другу стало очень плохо, вы не могли бы подбросить нас до Дугласа?

— Пьяный что ли? 

— О, нет-нет, он совершенно трезв, — Гермиона принялась шарить рукой в кармане рюкзака. — Я могу показать вам документы, у меня есть деньги. У моего друга приступ, нам срочно нужно вернуться в город. Он забыл лекарство в гостинице. 

— Садитесь, — посмотрев в паспорта, старушка махнула рукой, и Гермиона открыла заднюю дверь, усадила Малфоя и на всякий случай уселась рядом с ним — так старушка точно поверила бы, что Малфою плохо. 

Впрочем, ему и впрямь было плохо. Как только они оказались в машине, он начал стонать и заваливаться на Гермиону, и ей пришлось приобнять его за плечи одной рукой, а второй гладить по голове. 

— Елена, он что, психический? 

— Да. Не буйный, вы не подумайте. Постоянно забываю, как называется его болезнь. Он обычно очень милый и веселый, а когда приступ, начинает плакать и бояться. И как я только забыла положить в портфель его лекарства?

— Намучаешься с ним, Елена, — старушка так круто вошла в поворот, что Гермиона струхнула. — Я со своим дедом так же мучилась. Не психический конечно, сосуды, да еще и любитель хлебнуть чего покрепче. Только и знай, что следи, чтобы не перебрал, чтобы лекарства пил. Как будто не ему это надо!

— Надеюсь, все хорошо.

— Конечно, хорошо, — старушка резко затормозила, и Гермиона врезалась в спинку переднего сиденья. — Помер он уж лет семь как, так мне и легче стало. Никого контролировать не надо. Дети уже самостоятельные, внуки тоже. Один он — суть дитя неразумное был. Вот, кстати, к внукам и еду. 

Гермиона ничего не ответила, но старушка так увлеклась рассказом о своей семье, что не замечала, слушают ее или нет. Должно быть, она частенько вот так беседовала сама с собой. Ее можно было только пожалеть. 

Но автомобиль эта дамочка вела, как заправский гонщик. Гермиона зажмуривалась перед каждым поворотом, в который старушка лихо влетала под гудки клаксонов соседей по потоку. 

— Вы где остановились? — спросила старушка, когда они пересекли черту города. 

— В гостинице неподалеку от порта. 

— Мне туда не надо, так что я вас с болезным высажу поближе. 

— Спасибо-спасибо, — Гермиона заулыбалась и закивала. — Сколько я вам должна?

— Прекрати, милочка, — отмахнулась старушка. — Ты еще потратишься с его болезнью. Пожениться хоть не успели?

— Нет, но собирались, — Гермиона на всякий случай прикрыла ухо Малфоя ладонью.

— Ох, деточка, сотню раз подумай, прежде чем за такого выходить. Все, приехали. 

— Спасибо, мэм, — Гермиона выскочила из машины, вытащила Малфоя, который еле передвигал руками и ногами. Старушка ударила по педали газа и умчалась. 

Конечно же, Гермиона не собиралась выходить за Малфоя и, разумеется, она «потеряла» двадцать фунтов на заднем сидении. 

Не рискнув тащить Малфоя в таком состоянии до самого отеля, Гермиона решила взять такси — благо, водитель управлял машиной не так, как милая старушка на стареньком Форде.


	20. Chapter 20

Зелье кипело в котле, установленном в лаборатории, и Септимус задумчиво смотрел на пар, который причудливо закручивался, поднимаясь над котлом. Нефрит, обточенный магией, лежал рядом, ожидая своего часа. 

— И долго оно должно кипеть? — Лорелей, стоявшая напротив, посмотрела на котел с недоверием. 

— Еще час. А затем мы погрузим туда твой камень часа на два. Надеюсь, я не ошибся с расчетами. 

— Тогда вы, лорд Малфой, успеете поужинать, — она чуть наклонила голову. 

— Меня зовут Септимус. И я хотел бы, чтобы ты звала меня по имени. Вряд ли ты намного младше меня. Сколько тебе лет?

— Девятнадцать, сэр.

— Мне двадцать. До сэра я еще не дорос. Мне хватает того, что в Министерстве меня все называют сэром, лордом, исключительно в дань уважения моему отцу. Пожалуйста, Лорелей, ты единственный человек, кроме меня, в этом доме. Зови меня по имени. От эльфов я не добьюсь этого, так может хотя бы от тебя. 

Она испуганно посмотрела на него. 

— Но вы же лорд, а я — просто прислуга. Так не годится. Будь вам хоть пять лет, а мне пятьдесят, я должна беседовать с вами уважительно. 

— Лорелей, сделай милость. Я ужасно устал от этого. Мои друзья не сэры и не лорды, но они живут так, как считают нужным, а я заточен в тюрьме, которую создал для меня мой титул. Будь добра, облегчи мои страдания. 

Она глубоко вдохнула, словно собиралась прыгать в воду. 

— Септимус, вам пора поужинать, — выпалила она, залилась краской и выскочила прочь из лаборатории. На душе стало тяжело. Все-таки, стоило бы помягче с ней обращаться. 

По дороге в столовую Септимус размышлял о том, как же поражает его Лорелей. С одной стороны она была невероятно смелой девушкой, раз не побоялась снова пройти через подлесок, где с ней чуть не произошла беда, но с другой стороны — жуткой трусихой в части всего, что касалось самого Септимуса. Лорелей была одновременно умной — взять хотя бы те символы, что она расшифровала, хотя они не поддались даже Септимусу — и в то же время непроходимо глупой, когда дело доходило до жалования домовиков или же разговоров с Септимусом. Она, как и все родственники Септимуса, уперлась в их разницу крови и не желала слышать доводов. Септимус чувствовал себя просто отвратительно. Прошлой ночью, боясь, что амулет не сработает, он думал о том, как оставить Лорелей в доме навсегда. С одной стороны он не хотел рядом никого другого, кроме нее, с другой же стороны над ним довлело не одно поколение Малфоев, и все они, как один, без конца повторяли только одно: «Она не пара тебе». 

Септимус вошел в столовую с тяжелыми мыслями и увидел, что Лорелей нигде нет. Зато у стола стоял верный Вилби, который, завидев хозяина, поклонился. 

— Где Лорелей? — спросил Септимус, не осведомившись даже, как они разрешили утренние противоречия.

— Ушла к себе в комнату, сказала, что поужинает потом, — отчеканил Вилби. — Утром она долго извинялась перед Вилби, плакала, говорила, что не хотела обидеть Вилби, а просто пыталась относиться к Вилби по-человечески. 

— Надеюсь, вы решили эту проблему раз и навсегда, — Септимус нахмурился. 

— Вилби сказал, что ему нравится работать для хозяина Малфоя, и Лорелей успокоилась. 

— Что ж, это радует. Позови ее. Я хочу, чтобы она ужинала со мной. 

Вилби поклонился и исчез. 

Спустя пять минут на пороге столовой появилась Лорелей. Судя по тому, какими красными были ее глаза, она плакала. 

— Лорелей? — Септимус встал со своего места, подошел к ней и пристально посмотрел ей в лицо. — Ты плакала. Почему? Я обидел тебя?

— Нет, сэр, — она попыталась опустить голову, но Септимус успел поймать ее за подбородок и заставил смотреть, не отводя взгляда, на него. 

— Лорелей, я не хочу, чтобы ты лгала мне. 

— Сэр, я не знаю, что за игру вы затеяли, но мне становится страшно. 

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Сэр, вы сажаете меня за свой стол, беседуете, как будто бы я с вами на равных, а теперь еще и просите называть вас по имени. Мне страшно, сэр. Если это такая забава, то лучше бы вам отослать меня обратно в деревню и попросить у Джона другую служанку. Я вас боюсь. 

— Отчего же ты меня боишься? Разве я обидел тебя? — Септимус отдернул руку. Ее слова обожгли его. 

— Я, сэр, еще помню, как легко вы можете убить человека. 

Это прозвучало, как гром среди ясного неба. Единственным глупцом здесь был Септимус, который вообразил, что по его приказу она может перестать бояться. 

— Когда амулет даст тебе магию, все изменится, — севшим от волнения голосом произнес он. — Ты станешь равной мне и сможешь оставить в прошлом свою присказку о том, что ты прислуга. А пока что поужинай, Лорелей. 

— Я не голодна, — прошелестела она, и Септимус решил, что не будет настаивать. 

— Что ж, прекрасно, — в его голосе зазвенела сталь, скрывающая горечь разочарования. — Ступай. Я буду в гостиной, когда закончу дела в лаборатории. 

Лорелей кивнула, низко опустила голову и бросилась прочь из столовой. 

— Вилби! 

Эльф возник посреди столовой. 

— Найди Лорелей и заставь ее поужинать. Если будет нужно, можешь накормить силой. 

— Да, хозяин Малфой, — Вилби кивнул и исчез. Септимус остался наедине со своими мыслями. 

Однако же, когда Септимус вернулся в лабораторию, Лорелей уже была там. Она сидела у двери и читала книгу. Завидев Септимуса, она вложила в книгу закладку и повернулась к нему. 

— Сэр, я подумала, что стоит последить за зельем. Однако оно кипит так же, как и когда мы уходили. Я ничего не трогала. Читала. История гоблинских войн. 

— Хорошо, — Септимус кивнул и бросил короткий взгляд на часы. Он успел. До того момента, когда камень должен быть погружен в котел, оставалось пять минут. Септимус и Лорелей провели их в молчании. 

— Пора, — произнес, наконец, Септимус и осторожно, стараясь не расплескать ни капли зелья, опустил камень в котел. Дым вмиг стал зеленым, а над котлом заплясали золотистые искры. 

— Два часа, — произнес Септимус, глядя на стрелки. — Ты останешься здесь или пойдешь со мной в гостиную?

— В гостиную, — тихо произнесла Лорелей. — Здесь уж очень душно. Только книгу я возьму с собой, можно?

— Да, конечно, — Септимус кивнул и первым вышел из лаборатории. 

В гостиной Лорелей была погружена в чтение, Септимус же ничем не мог заняться, любуясь ею, как картиной кисти неизвестного, но очень талантливого художника. И в то же время его душу разрывало от одной только мысли, что Лорелей его попросту боится. 

— Сэр, — произнесла она, оторвавшись от книги. Прошел уже час, и у нее только теперь возникли вопросы. Это не могло не поразить Септимуса.

— Я слушаю тебя. 

— Сэр, я могу сходить в деревню завтра? У нас будет праздник урожая, и я хотела бы присутствовать. 

— Исключено, — отрезал Септимус. — Сегодня ты нарушила мой запрет, и мне это не нравится. Я мог бы наказать тебя, но не могу. Если я не позволяю другим обижать тебя, то и сам не должен этого делать. Хоть ты и прислуга. 

Кажется, последнее было сказано зря. Она опустила глаза и смахнула слезинку тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Если бы не твое сегодняшнее самоуправство, я бы отпустил тебя на праздник. Но теперь я не могу этого сделать. К тому же, чего тебе не хватает?

— Веселья, сэр, — прошептала Лорелей и подняла голову. — Там так весело. Играет музыка, все танцуют. Если вы хотите, можете пойти со мной. Просто… 

— Говори, — Септимус заметил ее смятение. 

— Я давно не танцевала. 

Септимус взмахнул палочкой, и в гостиной заиграла музыка. 

— Прошу, — он встал со своего места и протянул Лорелей руку. 

— Я… Я не это хотела сказать, — она снова покраснела. — И к тому же, я совсем не умею так танцевать, как вы привыкли. 

— Но ты быстро учишься, — произнес Септимус, намекая на ее манеры за столом. — Ничего страшного в этом нет.

Лорелей колебалась несколько мгновений, а потом все же вложила пальцы в протянутую ладонь. Септимус осторожно положил ладонь второй руки ей на спину и повел. 

Она действительно быстро училась. Они сделали всего три круга по гостиной, когда Лорелей подстроилась под темп и стала сносно танцевать. И все же Септимус чувствовал, как она зажата. Наверняка, это было связано с тем, что она все еще его боится, и от этого было ужасно больно.

Музыка закончилась, и Септимус посмотрел на часы. 

— Нам пора возвращаться в лабораторию, — произнес он. Твой камень скоро будет готов. 

Он выпустил Лорелей из рук и отвесил поклон. Она удивленно вздрогнула. 

— Так положено, — пояснил он прежде, чем она успела что-то сказать. Лорелей с облегчением рассмеялась и тоже поклонилась. 

В лабораторию Септимус вошел, чувствуя, как отчаянно колотится в груди сердце. Он переступил не порог комнаты, но рубеж, после которого начиналась совершенно новая жизнь для него и для Лорелей. Она шла следом, и лицо ее было так спокойно, что невозможно было прочитать ее эмоции. Септимус подошел к котлу как раз вовремя. 

— Ровно два часа, — произнес он и извлек камень из котла. — Посмотри, Лорелей, он холодный. Но я чувствую, сколько в нем магии. Возьми, прошу тебя. 

Она протянула руку, и Септимус вложил нефрит в ее ладонь. 

— Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь? 

— Он холодный, но как будто бы теплый внутри. От него веет таким — я даже не знаю, спокойствием?

— Возьми палочку во вторую руку и взмахни. 

Септимус протянул ей волшебную палочку и заметил, что его собственные руки крупно дрожат. С замиранием сердца смотрел он, как Лорелей берет его палочку, как сжимает в кулаке камень, а второй рукой легонько взмахивает. 

А потом все внутри оборвалось. Чуда не произошло. В руках Лорелей волшебная палочка все еще была бесполезной деревяшкой. 

— Простите, сэр, — Лорелей грустно вздохнула, положила на стол и палочку, и камень, и сложила руки. — Мне кажется, ничего не получилось. 

Септимус насилу удержался, чтобы не перевернуть котел.


	21. Chapter 21

Ночь после нападения Ланнан-Ши показалась Гермионе адом на земле. Она насилу впихнула в Малфоя ужин, который пришлось заказать в номер, а потом уложила его на кровать и укрыла теплым одеялом. Через двадцать минут он захныкал совсем как ребенок, и пришлось сесть рядом с ним. Малфой, явно учуяв тепло, отодвинул подушку и уложил голову к Гермионе на ноги. Она вздохнула и открыла книгу. До самой ночи она читала, рассеянно поглаживая Малфоя по голове, как кота, и это — к немалому удивлению — заставило его замолчать. 

Однако когда пришло время ложиться спать, и Гермиона решила перебраться на свою кровать, Малфой снова принялся плакать, судорожно всхлипывая. Пришлось лечь рядом, обнять его и уснуть вот так — вдвоем на односпальной кровати. Более того, он принимался плакать и стонать всякий раз, когда Гермиона отпускала его или, хуже того, отворачивалась, так что приходилось просыпаться, снова обнимать его и бормотать какую-то успокаивающую ерунду. 

Часы показывали половину четвертого, когда Гермиона окончательно отчаялась нормально выспаться, и решила перетряхнуть бисерную сумочку в поисках какого-нибудь зелья. К сожалению, ничего не нашлось — Гермиона сама выпила все запасы Умиротворяющего бальзама и Успокаивающей микстуры. Твердо решив, что отведет Малфоя к врачу, она уснула. 

Наутро перспектива вести Малфоя в больницу уже не казалась Гермионе радужной. Она снова заказала еду в номер и принялась собираться — болезнь Малфоя не должна была помешать поискам, как ни крути. К тому моменту, как принесли завтрак, Гермиона обнаружила, что Малфой по-прежнему не издал ни звука, хотя уже не спал, а просто лежал на спине и пялился в потолок. 

— Малфой, — Гермиона присела на край кровати и потрепала его по плечу. — Ты как?

Он не ответил, только скривился. 

— Слушай, я поеду в лес. Надо продолжать поиски. Можешь остаться в номере и поспать. Я дам тебе денег, чтобы ты сходил пообедать днем. Пожалуйста, постарайся продержаться тут без меня, хорошо? 

Малфой кивнул и укутался в одеяло. 

— Вот и славно, — резюмировала Гермиона и переставила поближе к нему поднос с завтраком. — Кстати, как поешь, отнеси посуду вниз. 

Он высунулся из-под одеяла и снова кивнул. Гермиона с облегчением вздохнула, закинула рюкзак на спину и вышла из номера. В рюкзаке болтался ее паспорт, фонарик да теплый свитер, но так она больше походила на туриста, чем с расшитой бисером сумочкой. 

Лес встретил Гермиону приятным ветерком и пением птиц. 

— Ладно, — сказала она сама себе. — Нужно дойти до того места, где мы встретились вчера с Ланнан-Ши. Наверняка их гнездо неподалеку. А значит, и лагерь экспедиции мог быть рядом. 

Она осмотрелась в поисках более-менее подходящей ветки, но ничего не нашла. Понадеявшись на то, что в лесной глуши что-нибудь да обнаружится, она вздохнула и уверенно зашагала в чащу. 

То, что Гермиона не выспалась, давало о себе знать. Она насилу могла припомнить, какой дорогой они вчера шли, и пару раз даже останавливалась, силясь сообразить, та это тропа, или все же не та. Только увидев вдалеке полянку, на которой танцевало чудовище днем ранее, Гермиона поняла, что на правильном пути. 

На поляне было тихо, твари нигде не было видно, и Гермиона обошла ее кругом, осматривая деревья. Ни на одном не было отметины в виде герба Малфоев, и на миг Гермиона даже приуныла. 

— Так, не раскисать, — сказала она сама себе. — Во-первых, Ланнан-Ши здесь только танцевала, но гнездо ее может быть чуть дальше. Во-вторых, лагерь вовсе необязательно был на месте гнезда. Особенно с учетом того, что они вряд ли расположились бы в доме у Ланнан-Ши. 

— Кто это тут разговаривает? И с кем? — послышался неподалеку хриплый голос. 

Гермиона обернулась, сжав кулаки и приготовившись защищаться, однако из-за деревьев вышел всего лишь дряхлый старик. 

— Ой, простите. Я не хотела вас напугать, — Гермиона выдавила улыбку. — Я туристка, гуляю в здешних лесах. Очень уж они красивые. Вот, рассматривала ту птицу. 

Она указала пальцем на ветку дерева, где сидела серенькая, неприметная птичка. 

— Да, леса у нас добрые, густые. И пещеры. Жаль, ты, доченька, в пещеру не пойдешь, — старик хитро усмехнулся. — Наверняка испугаешься, как и все туристы. 

— Но ведь пещера — это очень интересно! — воскликнула Гермиона с неподдельной радостью. Еще бы, в пещере мог найтись тайник Септимуса, и Гермионе очень хотелось туда попасть. 

— Не знаю. Страшит она наших туристов, пещера-то. 

— Ничего. Я не из пугливых. 

Старик посмотрел на нее, прищурившись. 

— Вижу. Не из пугливых ты. Из счастливых. Коль желаешь — скажу тебе, где пещера. Вот только сокровищ там нет. 

— Но я не ищу сокровища, — Гермиона рассмеялась. 

— Значит, ошибся старик,— он потер руки. — Все люди ищут сокровища, побрякушки да монетки. А главное-то сокровище в сердце живет. 

Гермиона с удивлением посмотрела на старца. В самом деле, не мог же он знать про амулет. Он ведь не настолько стар. 

— Иди прямо на север, да не сворачивай никуда. Будет тебе пещера. 

— Спасибо, сэр, — Гермиона улыбнулась, поправила лямки рюкзака и зашагала вперед. 

Сзади крикнула птица, и она обернулась на звук. Старика на полянке не было. Наверное, это могло бы испугать Гермиону, но она не чувствовала зла или ловушки, а на душе было удивительно легко и спокойно. Уж не с такой ли легкостью и спокойствием шел вчера Малфой в лапы к Ланнан-Ши? Гермиона поджала губы. Пещера была единственной ее зацепкой, и нужно было наведаться туда. Да, волшебная палочка осталась в Лондоне, но как показала встреча с чудищем, в этом лесу есть волшебные веточки, а у самой Гермионы неплохой удар. Одна такая как раз попалась на глаза. Гермиона подобрала ее на всякий случай и продолжила свой путь.

Она все шла и шла, не забывая сверяться с компасом и прислушиваться к своим мыслям. Гермиона как раз вспомнила все, что когда-либо слышала о гипнотических чарах, Империусе и прочих методах заставить человека что-то делать против его воли, и так или иначе все сводилось к чужим приказам в голове. Однако мысли Гермионы были ее собственными, и никаких голосов она не слышала, так что продолжала путь к пещере. 

Наконец, взору открылась скала с расщелиной, куда вполне мог бы пройти человек. Гермиона прислушалась к своим ощущениям. Ни страха, ни тревоги, ни даже доли замешательства она не ощущала, только нечеловеческую уверенность в том, что делает. 

Гордо выпрямив спину, она шагнула в пещеру и щелкнула кнопкой фонарика. Тонкий лучик света скользнул по глинистому полу и каменистым стенам, пока не выхватил то, что Гермиона так жаждала увидеть. Едва различимый герб Малфоев над трещиной. 

— Есть, — радостно шепнула Гермиона, потянулась к трещине и принялась шарить там рукой. Паутина так и липла к пальцам, но пергамент, царапнувший кожу, ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Едва достав свою находку, Гермиона поспешила наружу.

«Встретил одного из фейри. Получил книгу, по которой он сделал амулеты от Ланнан-Ши. Говорит, там есть рецепт по созданию амулета. Займусь, как только появится свободное время. Осберт преследует меня. Появился тут, снова заискивал. Считает, что Портеус меня боится и пытается отослать как можно дальше. Хотя, возможно, именно поэтому он и отправил меня в Западный Линтон. Как будто мне было мало Формби». 

— Вы серьезно сейчас? — возмутилась Гермиона. — Он только здесь задумался о том, чтобы сделать амулет! А мы носимся за его записками по всей стране, как два идиота. Расскажу Малфою — он вмиг вылечится. 

Топнув ногой, Гермиона убрала записку в рюкзак и попыталась воскресить в голове карту этой местности. Нужно было возвращаться в отель, а для этого нужно было как минимум выйти к дороге. 

— Ничего себе! Ты одна? 

Гермиона вздрогнула и обернулась. На нее пялились парень и девушка в одинаковых спортивных костюмах и с рюкзаками. 

«Уж эти-то точно не демоны». 

— Привет, — она пожала плечами. — Как дела?

— Ты ходила в пещеру? Ты вся в паутине! Я Элиза, кстати. 

— Елена, — Гермиона пожала руку, которую ей протянула Элиза. — Да, заглянула. Ничего интересного в той пещере нет. Просто кажется зловещей. А на самом деле там даже мыши не водятся. 

— Ну вот, Карл, а ты боялся! Пойдем, мне очень интересно!

— Там совершенно ничего страшного, — заверила Гермиона Карла, который с опаской смотрел на пещеру. — Кстати, прежде чем вы туда пойдете, может скажете, в какой стороне дорога? Я ужасно устала. 

— Там, — Эльза махнула рукой куда-то на восток. — Иди туда, откуда мы пришли, там скоро тропа будет. По ней можно выйти к дороге. Только до автобуса все равно еще час как минимум. А там точно не опасно? Ну, в той пещере? Мы переехали сюда год назад, и Карл все никак не хочет туда зайти. 

— Я одна зашла туда и вышла, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Смелее, Карл. 

— Ох, ну ладно, — произнес Карл неожиданно тонким голосом. — Пойдем в эту твою пещеру. 

— Ура! — воскликнула Эльза. — Сфотографируешь меня там? 

— Ладно, я пойду. Пока, ребята, — Гермиона почувствовала себя совершенно лишней и поспешила ретироваться.

— Пока, Елена, спасибо! — крикнула ей вслед Эльза. 

К дороге Гермиона вышла достаточно скоро, а вот автобуса и впрямь пришлось прождать около сорока минут. Ловить попутку Гермиона не рискнула, памятуя о давешней бабуле и о том, как опасно молодой девушке ездить одной с незнакомыми людьми. 

Малфой лежал в той же позе, в которой Гермиона его оставила. Впрочем, подноса с посудой не было, да и денег, оставленных на тумбочке тоже. 

— Эй, ты живой? — спросила она, скинув рюкзак. 

— Ага. Я уже пообедал. Не знал, долго ли тебя ждать, — его голос звучал глухо, но Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что рада его слышать даже таким. 

— Все нормально. Я пойду перекушу, а ты пока посмотри, что я нашла. В рюкзаке. 

Малфой заворочался, выпутываясь из одеяла, и Гермиона, удовлетворенно кивнув, вышла из номера. Малфой был в порядке, и это успокаивало. Если уж он заговорил, значит, точно выздоровел. Гермиона посмотрела на часы. Всего-то четыре. Если она быстро пообедает, они успеют сбегать в порт и взять билеты на завтрашний паром. Тем более, найденная записка свидетельствовала о том, что Септимус действительно создавал какой-то амулет, а это значительно повышало шансы его найти, если только дедуля Малфоя не бросил писать заметки и оставлять их в укромных местах. 

С этой мыслью Гермиона и принялась за обед.


	22. Chapter 22

«Друг мой, Септимус, напоминаю тебе о визите в Шотландию. Сведения о работе с тамошними фейри нужно добыть как можно скорее. Близится Конфедерация, и мы должны успеть с информацией». 

Септимус тяжело вздохнул. Письмо от Портеуса пришло совершенно некстати. Он как раз расшифровал в книге фейри главу, посвященную влиянию оправы амулета на его силу, и теперь вознамерился продолжать работу, так что поездка в Шотландию сейчас только отвлекала его от дела. 

Лорелей тоскливо вздыхала, глядя в окно, и сердце Септимуса разрывалось от жалости. С одной стороны, он хотел бы отпустить ее на праздник, пускай повеселится, пообщается с друзьями, потанцует и никогда больше не смеет так грустно вздыхать, с другой же стороны, он бы насовсем запер ее в доме, не отпуская никуда одну и не показывая никому. Подобно дракону из сказок простецов, Септимус ревностно оберегал свое сокровище.

— Я все еще против того, чтобы ты шла на праздник, — на всякий случай уточнил Септимус, и Лорелей повернула голову. 

— Я поняла, сэр, — она кивнула.

— И, памятуя о твоем самоуправстве, я укрою дом заклинанием, которое не позволит тебе выйти за ворота. Ты можешь гулять по саду и по дому, но я не разрешаю тебе выходить из имения. 

Лорелей странно дернулась, но все же кивнула и повернулась к окну. Похоже, Септимус угадал ее намерения. Она и впрямь собиралась убежать на праздник, как только он уйдет. С тяжелым сердцем Септимус поднялся с места и прошествовал к выходу. Оказавшись на улице, он и впрямь наложил на ограду защитный барьер. Как бы тепло он ни относился к Лорелей, она должна была понимать, что его слова — не пустые угрозы и не шутки. 

Западный Линтон встретил Септимуса легким ветерком. Вокруг колыхался вереск, а неподалеку возвышались скалы, у подножия которых сновали волшебники из Отдела регулирования магических популяций. Септимус заложил руки в карманы мантии и побрел туда.

— Добрый день, лорд Малфой, — поздоровался рослый мужчина с палочкой наготове. — Погодка сегодня радует. Вот вчера тут было несладко. Неудивительно, что вы решили перенести свой визит. 

— Да, Гаррисон. Именно так. Как поживают наши фейри?

— Прекрасно. Ирма третий день ведет переговоры и пока что все успешно. Вчера ей удалось вернуть целый табун лошадей в одно из селений неподалеку. Можете просмотреть бумаги. 

— Вы обосновались в одной из этих милых пещер?

— Обойдите скалу, там наш лагерь. В пещерах не так уютно, как кажется. Там достаточно долго жили фейри. Хоть они и ушли в другие места, их старое жилище мы занимать не рискнули. Знаете, крайне ревнивый народец. 

— Догадываюсь, — Септимус кивнул и побрел вдоль скалы. 

Позади нее и впрямь обнаружилось несколько палаток. Гаррисон, шедший рядом, наконец-то подал голос. 

— Если хотите, можете ознакомиться с нашими записями. 

— Да, если не затруднит. 

— Принести сюда или расположитесь в палатке и выпьете чаю?

— Сюда, — Септимус кивнул и взмахнул палочкой, создавая себе стул. — Но от чаю не откажусь. 

— Одну минуту, — произнес Гаррисон и двинулся к палатке. Этот малый определенно нравился Септимусу, в отличие от Осберта из отдела по связям с простецами. Гаррисон не заискивал, не юлил, а просто делал свою работу. Даже в тех случаях, когда Септимус указывал ему на недочеты — к примеру, последний отчет вернулся к Гаррисону расцвеченный замечаниями — он не пытался выкрутиться, а смиренно принимал указания к работе. 

Пока Септимус предавался размышлениям, Гаррисон успел вернуться с кипой бумаг и стаканом горячего чая. 

— Я вам нужен, сэр? 

— Пока что я просмотрю ваши результаты. Если понадобитесь, я позову. 

Гаррисон кивнул и удалился, оставив Септимуса наедине с записями. 

Он просмотрел записи и нашел работу Гаррисона и его людей удовлетворительной. Более того, умиротворение накатило на Септимуса теплой волной, и теперь он сидел, глядя на скалу и совершенно ни о чем не думая. Хотя забот было больше, чем надо. Септимус нашел в стопке пергамента чистый лист и принялся писать. 

«Здесь удивительно спокойно. Я умиротворен, хотя вчера меня постигла первая неудача с амулетом. Думаю, все дело в оправе. Сегодня попробую исправить эту оплошность. Невероятно раздражает необходимость готовить доклад для Конфедерации. Я мог бы потратить это время на создание амулета, вещи, которая сможет подарить мне счастье». 

Септимус торопливо свернул пергамент и вложил его в трещину в скале. Фамильный герб он начертал едва различимо, боясь, как бы Гаррисон не увидел его знак и не достал пергамент. Если он и впрямь сможет подарить Лорелей способности к магии, никто не должен знать, что на самом деле она простачка, а ее сила — последствия действия амулета. Септимус почувствовал, как умиротворение отступает, уступая место тревожности, что стала такой привычной в последнее время. Он крайне плохо спал, не чувствовал вкуса еды и забыл, что такое спокойствие. Его мысли метались между Лорелей и амулетом, а Портеус требовал от него так много, словно решил взвалить все свои заботы на чужие плечи. Доклад для Визенгамота, доклад для Конфедерации — это должен был делать не Септимус. Его передернуло от злости, и он постарался унять дрожь в руках, что лишь усиливалась. Септимус сложил бумаги, посчитав свой визит законченным, и двинулся в обход скалы.

— Гаррисон, благодарю, — он отдал бумаги. — Вы неплохо потрудились. Сколько осталось пропавших детей?

— Еще трое. Надеюсь, Ирма сможет договориться, и фейри сегодня же вернут их в колыбели. 

— Вот и замечательно. Конечно, когда ваша экспедиция подойдет к концу, я хотел бы увидеть финальный отчет, но пока что я доволен вашей работой. Надеюсь, что и Министр будет доволен. 

— Мы стараемся, сэр, — Гаррисон кивнул. — Спасибо, что навестили нас. 

— Желаю успехов, — Септимус пожал ему руку и побрел по полю. Погода и впрямь стояла чудесная, и перед возвращением домой хотелось еще немного прогуляться.

Вернувшись в имение, он первым делом отметил, что в доме невероятно тихо. Септимус обошел весь дом, но Лорелей нигде не было видно. 

— Куда же она запропастилась? — спросил сам у себя Септимус, но, к несчастью, произнес это вслух. 

— Ищешь свою простачку? — пренебрежительно бросил со своего портрета Люциус Первый. — Запомни, внук, простецам веры нет. Они коварны, жестоки и вероломны, они не достойны ничего, кроме того, чтобы прислуживать. Ты еще не имеешь такого влияния в Министерстве, но ты должен его получить, чтобы навеки отправить всех простецов в услужение волшебникам. Их короли должны стать нашими пешками. 

— Успокойтесь, дедушка, — раздраженно бросил Септимус. От былого спокойствия не осталось и следа. — То, что королева в свое время отвергла ваше предложение руки и сердца, еще не значит, что все простецы такие. 

— Она была глупа. И где она теперь? Гниет в земле, забытая всеми. Я же мог дать ей то, чего она никогда и ни от кого не получила бы. Ее портрет сейчас — лишь никчемная картинка, а ведь она могла бы быть здесь, со мной. 

— Дедушка, но ведь вы все еще любите ее, — с легким укором произнес Септимус. 

— Ненавижу эту презренную простачку! — воскликнул Люциус. — Ненавижу! 

— Если бы это было так, вряд ли вы бы думали о ее портрете. И вряд ли вы бы попросили повесить ваш портрет и портрет вашей супруги в разных коридорах. 

— Ты еще зеленый юнец, и ничего не понимаешь, — надменно бросил Люциус. Септимус резко развернулся на каблуках и направился в гостиную. 

— Вилби! — позвал он, едва заняв свое место в кресле. — Вилби, где Лорелей?

Эльф с треском появился и поклонился, едва не касаясь носом пола. 

— Лорелей горевала с того самого момента, как хозяин Септимус изволил уйти. Мы взяли ее к себе в комнату, утешали, как могли. Она так горько плакала, а теперь уснула. Вилби должен разбудить Лорелей?

— Нет, пускай отдохнет, — Септимус нахмурился. — Разбуди ее к ужину. Я пока побуду в лаборатории. 

В лаборатории он снова разжег пламя под котлом и рассудил, что пока зелье будет нагреваться, можно успеть создать оправу. Септимус достал из мешочка с монетами серебряный сикль и принялся водить над ним палочкой, превращая в тонкую оправу для медальона. Два или три раза он примерил оправу к камню, пока, наконец, не остался доволен тем, как выглядит медальон. Закончив с манипуляциями, он отправил оправу в котел, взял с полки книгу и погрузился в чтение. 

— Хозяин Септимус, Вилби разбудил Лорелей и подает ужин!

Эльф явился по прошествии часа, когда Септимус был настолько погружен в чтение, что не видел и не слышал ничего вокруг. Он даже не сразу понял, что ему говорят, только имя Лорелей привлекло его внимание. 

— Повтори, — попросил Септимус, массируя виски. Вилби затрясся всем телом. 

— Вилби сделал, как просил хозяин Септимус. Вилби разбудил Лорелей к ужину. 

— А, уже ужин? — Септимус вздохнул. — Спасибо, Вилби. 

— Вилби чем-то расстроил хозяина Септимуса?

— Нет, все в порядке. Просто увлекся и не сразу услышал, что ты говоришь. Все хорошо, Вилби. Ты хороший эльф. 

Вилби широко улыбнулся и растаял в воздухе. 

Когда Септимус вошел в столовую, Лорелей уже сидела на своем месте. Выглядела она и впрямь неважно, и Септимус ощутил укол совести. В конце концов, он мог бы отложить визит в Шотландию еще на один день и отвести Лорелей на этот глупый праздник. Хотя, возможно, причина крылась в другом.

— Отчего ты грустишь? — спросил Септимус. Лорелей подняла на него взгляд и выдавила улыбку. 

— Я не грущу, лорд Малфой, сэр. Как ваша поездка в Шотландию?

— Неплохо. Лучше, чем я рассчитывал. Однако же, ты снова обманываешь меня. Я вижу, что ты плакала. Почему?

Она не ответила, только опустила голову и принялась есть, отрезая от мяса крохотные кусочки. Септимус вздохнул. Упрямству Лорелей мог бы позавидовать мул. 

— Сегодня мы снова попробуем повторить опыт с амулетом, — произнес Септимус, когда они пили чай. — Осталось около получаса, а потом оправа будет готова. 

— А если это не сработает? Никогда не сработает?

Септимус нахмурился. 

— Лорелей, мне не нравятся твои настроения. Когда ты получишь магию, ты сможешь делать все, что угодно. Если пожелаешь, ты сможешь работать в Лондоне, но не на фабрике, а в Министерстве Магии. Ты понимаешь, как велика разница? И тебе не нужно будет искать жилье в Лондоне, ведь ты сможешь перемещаться в мгновение ока в любой уголок страны. 

— Как вы? — она робко улыбнулась.

— Да, как я. Идем. Твой амулет ждет свою хозяйку. 

Лорелей отставила пустую чашку, и Септимус повел ее в лабораторию, схватив за руку.   
Оправа, извлеченная из котла, была холодной, но от нее расходились волны тепла и магии. Септимус дрожащими руками вставил в нее нефрит, наколдовал цепочку и поманил Лорелей пальцем. 

— Иди сюда. Вот так, очень хорошо, — произнес он, защелкивая застежку на ее шее. — Давай, возьми в руку палочку. У нас не может не получится, Лорелей. Ты веришь мне?  
Он заглянул ей в глаза. Она и сама была взволнована, зрачки ее расширились настолько, что почти скрыли радужку цвета черного чая. Она была так близко, еще дюйм — и они бы соприкоснулись носами. От волнения у Септимуса пересохло в горле. 

— Давай. Взмахни палочкой, — выдохнул он, вложив палочку в ее пальцы. Лорелей сделала крохотный шаг назад, нервно облизнула губы и взмахнула палочкой. 

Бессмысленно.

Септимус от досады пнул стул, и тот с оглушительным треском развалился на части. Лорелей вздрогнула, положила палочку на стол, сняла с шеи медальон, сунула его в руку Септимусу и выскочила прочь из лаборатории.


	23. Chapter 23

— Позволь официально заявить, что паром — мой любимый маггловский транспорт, — торжественно сообщил Малфой, когда они на следующий день сошли на берег в Ланкастере. — Такие красивые виды открываются — ей-Мерлин, хоть бери и рисуй. Можно, когда мне вернут палочку, я буду изредка кататься на пароме?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Билеты ты знаешь, где купить, так что приезжаешь, покупаешь билет, садишься и едешь. 

— Ну, мало ли. Ты же все-таки магглорожденная. 

— Не надо спрашивать разрешения, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — И кстати, это ты еще на самолете не летал. 

— Ну уж нет, в ту махину я не полезу.

— Я надеюсь, что не придется, — она пожала плечами, не в силах представить, как бы Малфой отреагировал на попытки посадить его в самолет. — Ладно, не будем об этом. Нам нужно купить билеты до Западного Линтона, и, может быть, успеем еще перекусить. 

Малфой кивнул и поплелся за ней в сторону вокзала. 

— Ближайший поезд до Западного Линтона аж через три часа. Мы успеем поесть и, возможно, купить что-то в дорогу. Нужно взять воды — это точно, — рассуждала Гермиона, когда они вышли на улицу. — Хочешь, можем взять печенье. Или пару «Сникерсов». Боже, Малфой, ты же не пробовал «Сникерсы».

— Что это такое?

— Так, идем. Нужно сначала нормально поесть, а уже потом идти за покупками. Времени у нас больше, чем достаточно. 

— Грейнджер, я тебя уже почти люблю, — благоговейно произнес Малфой. — Ты выдернула меня из лап кровожадного чудовища, будучи при этом без палочки. Я путешествую, нормально питаюсь и наконец-то чувствую себя нормальным человеком.

Гермиона сделала вид, что не услышала его. Это было странно, очень странно. Стараясь не думать, что такое на него нашло, она вошла в двери кафе и уселась за столик, отчаянно избегая встречаться с Малфоем взглядом. 

Он, похоже, и сам понял, что сказал совершенную ерунду, потому что до самого выхода из кафе не произнес ни слова. 

В супермаркете Малфой снова оживился и с удивлением посмотрел на корзинку.

— А продавцы где?

— На кассе, Малфой. Ты набираешь продукты в корзинку, потом несешь к кассе и оплачиваешь. 

— А никто не захочет украсть что-нибудь? Можно же просто положить в карман и вынести.

— Ну уж нет, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Нельзя сказать, что люди иногда не пытаются так делать, но тут есть охрана, камеры и рамка, которая реагирует на неоплаченный товар.

— Как вредноскоп? Но как они это сделали, магглы-то?

Гермиона вздохнула, отвела его в сторону, достала из корзинки пачку печенья и принялась объяснять.

— Как сложно, — Малфой в который раз выглядел потрясенным. — Бедные магглы, сколько им пришлось придумать, чтобы прожить без магии. Но они не отчаиваются, смотри-ка. Выглядят довольно жизнерадостными. 

Гермиона с трудом сдержала смех, глядя на Малфоя, который с восхищением рассматривал людей вокруг. 

— Малфой, прекрати на них пялиться, пожалуйста, — выдавила, наконец, она. — Не все это любят. 

Он задержал взгляд на пожилой даме, и быстро отвернулся. Тем более они подошли к кассе, и Гермиона стала выкладывать продукты на ленту. Когда лента дернулась, и продукты — пачка печенья, бутылка воды, два «Сникерса» и два «Твикса» поползли к кассиру, Малфоя аж дернуло. 

— Эй, ты куда? — Он попытался поймать печенье, и вот тут-то Гермиона не удержалась и разразилась хохотом. 

— Это нормально, — протянула она сквозь смех, утирая выступившие на глазах слезы. — Перестань, так и должно быть. 

Пока Гермиона расплачивалась, Малфой испуганно озирался по сторонам, пытаясь удостовериться, что все ленты так и работают, и что маггловские продукты не пытаются убежать от своих хозяев. 

— Все, идем, — Гермиона тронула его за руку, отвлекая от созерцания маггловских чудес. Они прошли через рамку, и Малфой на миг замер.

— Что на этот раз?

— Она молчит, — удивился он. — А ведь я думал, можно что-то украсть или нет.

— Я же тебе объясняла, рамка реагирует на специальную метку на упаковке, — с нажимом произнесла Гермиона. — На твои мысли она не рассчитана, можешь успокоиться. 

Охранник с подозрением покосился на них, и Гермиона, схватив вконец ошалевшего Малфоя за руку, потащила его на улицу. 

— Это же просто восхитительно! Слушай, Грейнджер, а ведь можно было бы организовать волшебный супермаркет! Поставить вредноскопы вместо рамок, прилавок заколдовать, чтобы товары сами двигались. Ты представляешь, в каком шоке будут все чистокровные? 

Гермиона снова рассмеялась. Сегодня Малфой просто-таки бил все рекорды по реакции на маггловскую реальность. 

— Идем, — она все еще держала его за руку. — А то мы с твоим бизнес-планом рискуем на поезд опоздать. 

Малфой покорно двинулся за ней, рассуждая на ходу о том, как будет работать его волшебный супермаркет, и совершенно не замечая, что Гермиона ведет его за руку.

— Ты волшебница, — сообщил он, наконец. 

— Я заметила, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Еще когда мне было одиннадцать.

— Да я не об этом. Я уже почти перестал чем-то интересоваться, и тут ты приводишь меня в этот супермаркет, и он просто сводит меня с ума. 

— А я думала, тебе понравились паромы. 

— И супермаркеты. И паромы. Черт, эти магглы — просто невероятные. 

— Тебе бы теперь на место преподавателя по маггловедению претендовать, — Гермиона рассмеялась и достала из рюкзака билеты. — Ладно, заканчиваем эти беседы. Мы просто добропорядочные туристы. А у тебя просто слишком хорошее настроение. 

Малфой только кивал. 

Уже в поезде ему все же стало интересно, насколько сильно маггловский шоколад отличается от волшебного. Благо, на сей раз попутчиков у них не было и Гермионе даже не приходилось краснеть. 

— Малфой, честное слово, такой же, как и волшебный. 

— Нет, я уверен, есть разница. 

— Ладно, держи, — она достала из рюкзака «Сникерс» и протянула Малфою. — Кушай на здоровье. 

На то, чтобы приговорить ни в чем не повинный батончик, у него ушло пять минут, после чего он с противоречивым выражением лица повернулся к Гермионе.

— Ты соврала! Совершенно не такой же. 

— Шоколад такой же, — Гермиона пожала плечами, окончательно похоронив идею почитать хоть немного. — Начинка — не спорю, другая. Это ведь батончик с начинкой. 

— И орехами! Правда, у меня зубы с орехами не слишком-то ладят. И оно такое сладкое. Мерлин, я теперь никогда в жизни не захочу сладкого.

— Ну и ладно, — Гермиона извлекла из рюкзака свой «Твикс», распечатала, и откусила кусочек под пристальным взглядом Малфоя. 

— Срочно дай мне это, — произнес он не терпящим возражения тоном.

— Погоди, — Гермиона смерила его удивленным взглядом. — Ты говорил, что в жизни больше сладкого не захочешь. 

— Тебе жалко, да? У тебя все равно две шоколадки. 

Гермиона с видом триумфатора расстегнула рюкзак. 

— Я знала, что так и будет. Держи. Купила тебе такую же. 

Малфой выхватил у нее злополучный «Твикс», распечатал и радостно принялся жевать. 

— О, вот эта мне больше нравится. Сладкая, конечно, но без орехов. Пожалуй, это моя любимая теперь. 

— Малфой, ты был уверен, что лучше парома ничего не может быть, но потом зашел в супермаркет. Так что с шоколадками я бы тоже не зарекалась. 

Он довольно развалился на сидении и потянулся к рюкзаку. 

— Я достану воду? 

— Да, конечно. Только там одна с газом, а одна без. Я взяла на случай, если ты не любишь газировку. 

— Что такое газировка?

— Это как летучая шипучка, только жидкая, — наконец-то Гермиона могла внятно объяснить хоть что-то. 

— А, летучая шипучка. Это я люблю, — Малфой просиял и решительным движением открыл бутылку. Послышалось шипение. — Она не улетит?

Гермиона покачала головой, давясь смехом. 

Малфой сделал глоток, и на глазах его выступили слезы. С полминуты он ошарашено моргал, а потом закашлялся. 

— Что ж ты не сказала, что она настолько шипучая?

— Прости, — Гермиона вспомнила, как сильно может щипать с непривычки газировка. 

— А вкус интересный. Берти Боттс чем-то напоминает. Помнится, иногда мне попадались конфетки с похожим вкусом. 

— Может быть. Если кто-то из сотрудников из маггловской семьи и предложил добавить в их линейку вкус любимой газировки, то вполне может быть, что ты этот вкус знаешь. 

— Только очень уж она сладкая. Ты говорила, есть другая вода.

— Да. Обычная, без газа. Простая прозрачная вода. 

Малфой закрыл колу, достал из рюкзака другую бутылку, открыл и принялся пить. 

— Очень хорошо, — он довольно улыбнулся. 

— Вот и славно, — проворчала Гермиона. — Надеюсь, теперь ты позволишь мне почитать? Я пытаюсь вычислить хотя бы приблизительные координаты лагеря Отдела Регулирования в Западном Линтоне, а ты меня отвлекаешь. 

— Прости, больше не буду. Долго нам еще ехать?

— Часа три. Можешь вздремнуть, нам все равно еще на автобус пересаживаться.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, что прямого поезда от Ланкастера, до Западного Линтона нет. Нам придется выйти в Ламингтоне и пересесть на автобус. 

— Бедные магглы. Мне их искренне жаль, если они вынуждены перемещаться так постоянно. 

Гермиона пожала плечами и уткнулась в книгу. Спустя пять минут справа раздалось размеренное сопение Малфоя. Она достала из рюкзака плед, укрыла его, улыбнулась своим мыслям и уткнулась в книгу.


	24. Chapter 24

— Септимус, друг мой, — начал Портеус, глядя на Септимуса. Тот все еще недоумевал, почему Министр сегодня настолько любезен. Он пригласил Септимуса в свой кабинет, напоил чаем, расспросил о доме и о Лорелей. Добра это явно не предвещало, и Септимус пребывал в напряжении. 

— Да, сэр?

— Я рад, что у тебя все хорошо. В самом деле, я и не думал, что ты — такой ответственный молодой человек. Мой собственный сын, будучи старше тебя на три года, только и думает о том, как бы покутить с барышнями в Косом Переулке, а его друга недавно поймали на покупке запрещенных артефактов в Лютном Переулке. И ведь эти юноши живут с родителями. Я боялся, принимая тебя на работу, не скрою. И опасался, что после отъезда Игнотуса и его супруги, без их контроля, ты ударишься в разгульную жизнь, а потому принял рекомендацию Игнотуса без особой радости. Но теперь я разглядел в тебе поразительную ответственность. Ты мудр не по годам, друг мой, Септимус, и умеешь делать правильный выбор. 

Септимус напрягся. 

— Я долго думал, Септимус. Я уже стар, и некоторые мои решения могут вести к застою в обществе. Ты же молод, амбициозен, умеешь работать и мыслишь достаточно прогрессивно. Я решил, что Британию на Международной Конфедерации должен представлять ты. Не я, дряхлый старик, который из-за подагры и носа на улицу не кажет, а ты. Перспективный юноша с широкими взглядами будет куда теплее принят Конфедерацией. И это бесценный опыт для тебя, друг мой. 

Септимус опешил. Он и помыслить о таком не мог. 

— Конечно, сэр. Я поеду. Я справлюсь, — пробормотал он, до конца не осознавая, что происходит. 

— Тогда ступай и займись своей речью. Ты ведь будешь представлять Британию. Ты будешь говорить от имени нашего Министерства, и я очень надеюсь, что ты не подведешь нас. Что я не ошибся в своем решении. 

— Конечно, сэр. Разрешите идти домой?

— Да, Септимус. У тебя неделя до Конфедерации. Портключ будет ждать в твоем кабинете ровно через неделю. Удачи тебе, мой друг. 

Септимус даже счел уместным отвесить поклон перед уходом. 

На радостях он переместился в гостиную с фейерверком искр. Лорелей, вытиравшая пыль с каминной полки, недоуменно уставилась на Септимуса. 

— Это буду я! — воскликнул он, подхватил на руки Лорелей и закружил. — Лорелей, это я поеду на Международную Конфедерацию! Я буду представлять всю страну! 

Она рассмеялась, так звонко и искренне, что радость Септимуса только усилилась. Он бы хотел, чтобы этот момент длился вечность: его триумф, и Лорелей, смеющаяся в его руках. 

— Лорд Малфой, сэр, у меня весь передник в пыли. Испачкаетесь. 

Септимус отпустил Лорелей, и она придирчиво осмотрела его. 

— Ну вот, испачкались, — она принялась отряхивать его мантию. — А что до поездки — так это вам теперь, сэр, никак нельзя с тем докладом затягивать. Вы ведь теперь его для себя делаете, а не для того господина, который вам не нравится. 

— Лорелей, ты бесконечно права, — Септимус с трудом подавил в себе желание снова схватить ее на руки. 

— Вам надо хорошенько подумать, о чем будете говорить, может быть, даже список составить и хорошенько продумать каждую тему. 

— Сначала поужинаем, — рассмеялся Септимус. — Зови Вилби, пускай накрывает на стол! 

Лорелей поклонилась и быстро вышла из гостиной. 

— Возможно, сегодня именно мой день. Нужно поработать с амулетом. А за доклад я возьмусь завтра. Материала у меня более чем достаточно, нужно лишь расставить его в правильном порядке. 

— Сэр, Вилби говорит, через полчаса все будет готово, — произнесла Лорелей, заглянувшая в гостиную. 

— Прекрасно. Я собираюсь заглянуть перед ужином в лабораторию. Кажется, я понял, в чем моя ошибка. 

— Мне идти с вами? 

— Как пожелаешь. Пока что я лишь сверюсь с книгой. 

— Тогда я, с вашего позволения, закончу с этой пылью. 

Септимус бросился в лабораторию, озаренный внезапной догадкой. 

— Ну конечно же, — пробормотал он, раскрыв книгу. — Камень и оправа должны работать вместе, отдавать силу. Для этого — где же этот рисунок! — сутки, да, сутки, нужно томить готовый амулет в зелье с добавлением наисильнейшего ингредиента. 

Он торопливо листал страницы в поисках того, что могло бы стать наисильнейшим. Наконец, он нашел нужный рисунок и принялся водить пальцем по кругам, всматриваясь в подписанные точки. 

— Нефрит и серебро, нефрит и серебро. Ну конечно же. Связующим элементом является кровь. 

Он посмотрел на амулет, лежавший на том же месте, где Лорелей оставила его прошлым вечером, затем на котел. 

— Я не должен отступаться, — решительно произнес Септимус. — Малфои всегда добиваются своей цели. 

Он занес палочку над ладонью левой руки и коротко охнул, когда Режущие чары вспороли кожу. Тонкая струйка крови полилась в котел. Септимус погрузил амулет в варево, ставшее алым, и наложил на руку исцеляющие чары. 

— Сутки, — пробормотал Септимус, глядя на часы. — Ровно через сутки я получу то, чего желаю. 

— Хозяин Септимус, Вилби накрыл на стол! — пропищал эльф из дверного проема, отрывая его от мыслей. 

— Да. Да, я иду. 

Когда Септимус вошел в столовую, Лорелей уже сидела за столом и ждала его. Похоже, она уже научилась справляться с неловкостью от того, что приходится ужинать с лордом, а это значило, что она еще на шаг стала ближе. 

— Хозяин Септимус, к вам гость, — пропищал Вилби, как только Септимус взял в руки вилку. — Я велел ему ждать в гостиной. 

— Кто это? Министр?

— Он представился как Анктуоус. Сказал, что он ваш друг. 

Септимус поморщился. Вечер вмиг потерял свое очарование. 

— Я скоро вернусь, — бросил он, отложил вилку и вышел из столовой. 

Анктуоус переминался с ноги на ногу посреди гостиной, и, заметив Септимуса, бросился к нему. 

— Лорд Малфой, сэр. Я приношу глубочайшие извинения за вторжение. Нижайше прошу простить меня, я…

— Говорите, Анктуоус, — Септимус сел в свое кресло и посмотрел на Осберта. 

— Видите ли, сэр, ваш покорный слуга услышал краем уха, что Министр Натчбулл задумал помочь премьер-министру простецов. 

— Я-то наслышан об этом, а вот откуда знаете вы? — с прохладой в голосе спросил Септимус. 

— Слухи быстро распространяются по Министерству, — туманно ответил Осберт. — Поправьте, если я ошибаюсь, но мне говорили, будто он попросил вашего совета. 

— Предположим. Какое вам до этого дело, Анктуоус?

— О, я лишь пекусь о вас, мой дорогой лорд Малфой. Если Министр решит помочь простецам, его не поддержат ни Визенгамот, ни Международная Конфедерация, которая в последнее время ревностно печется о соблюдении Статута. Тогда мы могли бы объявить Натчбуллу вотум недоверия.

— Зачем? — холодно спросил Септимус. Разговор нравился ему все меньше и меньше. 

— Как это, лорд Малфой? Чтобы посадить в Министерское кресло вас, мой дорогой сэр.   
Септимус молча смотрел на Осберта, пытаясь осознать, что тот произнес. 

— Мое-то дело малое, сэр, я всего лишь предложил вам это, а уж решение за вами, — Осберт протер лысину платком. — Уж простите, что не прислал сову. Подобное предложение, записанное на бумаге, может скомпрометировать вас, попади оно не в те руки. 

Септимус нахмурился. 

— Я, пожалуй, вас покину, а вы подумайте, подумайте, лорд Малфой. Вы могли бы стать самым молодым Министром в истории. 

Осберт низко поклонился и исчез, оставив Септимуса в полнейшем недоумении. 

— Ужин остывает, — тихий голос Лорелей вернул его к реальности. Септимус поднялся из кресла и посмотрел на нее, закусив губу. 

— Ты все слышала, ведь так? 

— Простите, сэр, — она покаянно опустила голову. 

— Нет, Лорелей, я не виню тебя. Напротив, мне нужен твой совет. Что ты об этом думаешь?

— Я, лорд Малфой, думаю, что человечек этот гнилой насквозь, и пытается втянуть вас в недостойное дело. Министерское кресло от вас не убежит, коли оно вам суждено. Да и вы сами говорите, Министр поручил вам очень важное дело. Может статься, что и должность эта к вам перейдет. Да и он добр к вам. А этот человечек лицемерный, и голос у него неприятный, будто бы липкий. 

Септимус кивнул. Лорелей смело озвучивала то, что он сам не решался. 

— И, лорд Малфой, если желаете знать, ваш Портеус такое важное поручение вам дал. Негоже его подставлять, когда он вам такую услугу оказывает. Не слушайте этого человечка, вы ведь не такой. 

— Ты ведь сама говорила, что я страшен. 

— Это другое. В гневе вы страшны, но у вас доброе сердце. Другой бы лорд не стал бы заботиться о служанке, когда она больна. Да и эльфы о вас так хорошо говорят. Вы не способны так плохо поступить. Не слушайте этого человечка, сэр, умоляю вас. 

— Хорошо, Лорелей, — Септимус улыбнулся и пересек гостиную. — Сразу же после ужина я отправлю Осберту письмо с отказом. Ты права. 

Лорелей тепло улыбнулась, глядя на него.

— Ужин стынет, лорд Малфой. Идемте в столовую. 

Он кивнул и побрел за ней по коридору.


	25. Chapter 25

— Все, выходим, — голос водителя автобуса оторвал Гермиону от чтения, а Малфоя так и вовсе разбудил. 

— Что случилось? — он недоуменно покрутил головой, глядя, как все пассажиры потянулись к выходу.

— Не знаю, но водитель сказал, что нужно выходить, — Гермиона убрала книгу в рюкзак и принялась складывать плед. Малфой с недовольным ворчанием поднялся со своего места и вместе со всеми побрел к выходу.

— Простите, сэр, а что случилось? — спросил он у водителя автобуса, что сильно удивило Гермиону. Малфой спросил что-то у маггла. Этот день стоил того, чтобы отметить его красным в календаре. 

— Двигатель, — буркнул водитель, глядя на дымящееся нутро автобуса. 

— Что? — не понял Малфой, и Гермиона быстро оттащила его от автобуса. 

— У него сломался двигатель. Это очень важная деталь, и автобус не сможет ехать. 

— Ну так пусть починит, велика проблема, — Малфой закатил глаза. 

— Сейчас за ним приедет специальная машина, оттянет к людям, которые умеют чинить автобусы, и они этим займутся. Он не может починить свой автобус прямо здесь за один миг, если ты об этом. 

— Черт, у этих магглов все очень сложно устроено. Что нам делать? 

— Можем поймать попутную машину, — предложила Гермиона.

— Опять нарваться на бешеную старушку? Я помню, как ты поймала машину на острове Мэн. Я и так был напуган, а та пожилая леди ужасно ехала. Можно, мы больше никогда не будем ловить попутную машину?

— Тогда пешком, — Гермиона пожала плечами и указала на дорожный знак. 

«Западный Линтон, 5 миль». 

— К тому же, нам не надо в сам Западный Линтон. Из того, что написано в книге, следует, что гнездо фейри было чуть южнее Западного Линтона, а значит, нам нужно пройти меньше пяти миль. 

— Тогда идем, — Малфой кивнул, забрал у Гермионы рюкзак, закинул его на спину и зашагал по обочине. Гермиона двинулась за ним.

Если бы день был погожим, прогулка вполне могла бы стать неплохой, но из-за порывистого ветра и угрожающе седых туч на небосклоне Гермиона начинала переживать. Когда ей на макушку упала первая капля, до Западного Линтона оставалось еще полторы мили. 

— Слушай, Малфой, давай поймаем попутку, доедем до города и переночуем, а уже завтра утром найдем нужное место. 

— Никаких попуток, — он замахал руками. — Да и что тут осталось? Полторы мили!

Ему на макушку упали две дождевые капли. 

— Сворачиваем, — скомандовала Гермиона, отвернулась от дороги и зашагала по вереску. — Я вижу вдалеке несколько деревьев, спрячемся под ними. 

— А если дождь надолго?

— У нас есть палатка, Малфой, — она закатила глаза. — Я еще в девяносто седьмом накачала ее Водоотталкивающими чарами, если ты боишься, что она промокнет насквозь и мы вместе с ней. 

Похоже, это объяснение Малфой нашел убедительным.

— А зачем нам вообще ночевать в гостиницах, если у нас есть такая замечательная палатка?

— Потому что ты сам хотел мягкую кровать и вкусный ужин, а не старый матрас и лапшу. 

— Не вижу ничего дурного в лапше, — Малфой пожал плечами. 

— Если долго питаться одной лапшой, можно желудок испортить. Это даже магглы знают, а они не такие балованные, как ты. 

— Знаешь, последние годы сделали меня куда менее балованным. Я готов спать в палатке, а лапшу считаю действительно неплохой едой. Так что давай закончим эту дискуссию и ускоримся. Дождь-то усиливается. 

— Тогда бежим. 

Они припустили что было сил к деревьям. Как только они оказались под раскидистой кроной дерева, как дождь хлынул сплошным потоком. 

— Надо быстро ставить палатку, — запричитала Гермиона и бросилась к рюкзаку. 

Удивительно, но Малфой смог помочь ей с колышками, и уже через десять минут они сидели в теплой и сухой палатке и подогревали воду в чайнике. 

— Одна проблема, — сообщил Малфой, — поужинать бы, а из еды только пачка печенья. Я-то привык впроголодь, а ты-то как будешь?

— Все нормально, — Гермиона ободряюще похлопала его по плечу. — Переживу как-нибудь. И вообще, в записках начали появляться упоминания амулета. Мы на верном пути! 

— Да, это точно, — Малфой улыбнулся и принялся разбирать матрасы. 

— Ты уже спать собираешься?

— Это такая хитрость. Если лечь спать, есть не так сильно хочется. Я иногда так делал, помогало. 

Гермиона вздохнула, достала печенье, радуясь, что сообразила взять большую пачку, и разлила по чашкам кипяток. 

— Спокойной ночи, Малфой, — пробормотала она, когда с печеньем и чаем было покончено, и они легли каждый на свой матрас. 

— Спокойной ночи, Грейнджер. 

Стук капель по брезенту быстро убаюкал Гермиону, и она провалилась в сон. 

— Дождь прекратился! 

Утро Гермионы началось с возгласа Малфоя, который выглянул из палатки наружу и осматривался. 

— Замечательно, — Гермиона зевнула. — Тогда я сделаю кофе, мы сложим палатку, осмотрим тут все и попытаемся добраться до города. Любого, где есть продуктовые магазины. 

— Грейнджер, ты просто идеальна, — сообщил Малфой и улыбнулся. — Чайник, кстати, уже греется. 

— Неужели? 

Гермиона приподнялась на локтях и посмотрела примус, на котором и впрямь стоял чайник. Огонь весело плясал, вода шумела, закипая, что привело Гермиону в восторг.

— Малфой, ты совладал с примусом?

— Я видел несколько раз, как ты это делаешь, и подумал, что смогу, — гордо заявил он.   
Гермиона поднялась со своего матраса и насыпала в чашки растворимый кофе. Чайник уже начинал закипать — Малфой явно вовремя ее разбудил. 

После того, как кофе был выпит, а палатка собрана, Гермиона с Малфоем принялись осматривать деревья, которые послужили им укрытием. К сожалению обоих, тайник им обнаружить не удалось.

— Жаль, что лагерь оказался не здесь. 

— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулась Гермиона и двинулась к вересковому полю. — Уверена, он найдется. Мы все еще южнее Западного Линтона. 

Малфой прищурился, вглядываясь вдаль. 

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы проверить вон те скалы? Я просто не представляю, где в чистом поле можно устроить тайник. 

Вместо ответа Гермиона уверенно зашагала к скалам, которые возвышались в миле от места их ночевки. 

Небо наконец-то начало проясняться, солнце — греть и даже немного припекать. Гермиона с Малфоем добрались до скал и уселись в тени одной из них. 

— Дай воды, пожалуйста, — попросила Гермиона, и Малфой протянул ей бутылку. Сам же он перевел дух, поднялся на ноги и принялся деловито осматриваться. 

— Я обойду скалы, а ты пока отдохни, — бросил он Гермионе и скрылся за поворотом. 

Через десять минут вересковое поле огласилось его восторженными воплями. 

— Нашел! — запыхавшийся Малфой предстал перед глазами Гермионы, потрясая пергаментом. — Нашел! Если бы не дурацкий дождь, мы бы нашли ее еще вчера. Какую-то милю не дошли. 

— Открывай, — она впилась взглядом в пергамент, и Малфой послушно развернул его. 

«Здесь удивительно спокойно. Я умиротворен, хотя вчера меня постигла первая неудача с амулетом. Думаю, все дело в оправе. Сегодня попробую исправить эту оплошность. Невероятно раздражает необходимость готовить доклад для Конфедерации. Я мог бы потратить это время на создание амулета, вещи, которая сможет подарить мне счастье». 

— Бедный дедушка, — произнес Малфой, сложил записку и засунул ее в рюкзак, в карман к остальным посланиям Септимуса. — Похоже, он мучился от своего несчастья. 

— Мы говорим о том периоде, когда Игнотус был в Индии. Наверняка, Септимусу было ужасно одиноко. Да еще и такая сложная работа. Он упоминает о докладе для Конфедерации. Думаешь, это Международная Конфедерация магов? 

— Да. Дедушка выступал там в одна тысяча семьсот восемьдесят втором году. 

— Отлично, — Гермиона рывком открыла рюкзак, достала Историю Магии и принялась листать. — Здесь в конце есть справочные материалы. Ты замечал?

— Что-то припоминаю подобное. 

— Там есть перечень всех съездов Конфедерации и указание места проведения! Только, боюсь, это было не в Британии. Вот, смотри! «Из-за многочисленных промашек в работе Британского Министерства Магии съезд Конфедерации, что изначально планировался в Лондоне, был перенесен во Францию, на склон горы Монж». Это Французские Альпы, Малфой! Боюсь, нам придется воспользоваться самолетом, чтобы ускориться. 

— Я не полезу в эту железную птицу, даже не проси! 

— Малфой, — Гермиона закрыла книгу и укоризненно посмотрела на него. — Перестань паниковать. Все будет в порядке. 

— Я не могу подвергать свою жизнь такой опасности, когда путешествую без палочки. 

— Никакой опасности нет, — отмахнулась Гермиона и убрала книгу в рюкзак. — Все, идем. Нам нужно добраться до Эдинбурга. Дойдем до Западного Линтона и сядем там на автобус.

— До Западного Линтона осталось около двух миль. 

— Вот и я о том же! Идем! 

Малфой подхватил рюкзак и бодро зашагал за ней. 

К полудню они уже сели на скамью на автостанции Западного Линтона, и Гермиона принялась рассматривать расписание автобусов на огромном баннере. 

— Смотри, как удачно! Через полчаса автобус на Эдинбург. 

Малфой ничего не ответил, занятый поеданием булочки, купленной в магазине неподалеку от автостанции. 

— Мы успеем купить билеты на самолет, если надо — снимем номер в гостинице. И даже можем выбрать гостиницу там, в Альпах и забронировать у них номер. Как тебе идея?

— Все отлично, кроме самолета, — сообщил Малфой, открывая бутылку с колой. Та зашипела и брызнула сладкой жижей во все стороны.

— С газировкой надо быть осторожнее, она делает так всякий раз, когда ты слишком сильно ее взбалтываешь, — произнесла Гермиона с улыбкой. — Последи за рюкзаком, я сбегаю за салфетками. 

Малфой кивнул и принялся пить.


	26. Chapter 26

Септимус рассматривал красноватый пар, что вился над котлом, складываясь в причудливые узоры. Он даже жалел немного, что не умеет толковать знаки, но все же силился рассмотреть в завитках свою судьбу. Лорелей сидела напротив и читала, изредка поглядывая на Септимуса и неодобрительно качая головой. 

— Сэр, ваш доклад для Конфедерации, — напомнила она наконец, и он вздрогнул. 

— Ах да, доклад. Он почти готов. 

— Вы не написали и строчки, — Лорелей укоризненно покачала головой. — В самом деле, вы же не хотите подвести Министра и всю Британию. Конечно, мы сейчас о волшебной ее части, но ведь это такое ответственное дело. 

Септимус зашуршал пергаментами. 

— У меня на руках отчеты по всем инцидентам, которые волнуют Конфедерацию. А уж говорить-то я умею, Лорелей. Я больше переживаю за успех нашего с тобой дела. Амулет, Лорелей, вот, что на самом деле важно. 

— Я никак не пойму, почему вы так над ним бьетесь. 

— Потому что Малфои всегда получают то, чего хотят, — упрямо произнес Септимус. 

— Вам бы, сэр, письмо для Министра составить. Если уж вы не хотите над речью думать, то подумайте о том, что Министр хочет излечить с помощью магии болезнь Его Величества. А тот вчерашний стервятник только и ждет, чтобы ваш Министр это сделал. 

Септимуса передернуло. Пожалуй, ему следовало переговорить с Портеусом с глазу на глаз о той опасности, что подстерегает его в случае сотрудничества с премьер-министром простецов. 

— Лорелей, у нас есть еще время до того момента, когда амулет нужно будет вынуть из котла. Присмотри за зельем, чтоб не сбежало. Если будет пениться — помешай один раз против часовой стрелки, не больше. 

— Да, сэр. 

— Если к пяти часам пополудни меня не будет, осторожно достань амулет. Просто потяни за цепочку, она должна быть холодной. Сам котел не трогай, он очень горячий. Будь осторожна. 

— Вы куда-то собираетесь?

— Да. Хочу переговорить с Министром Натчбуллом. Я постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее. Не скучай. 

— Что вы, сэр. Книга уж очень интересная, тут не заскучаешь. Подумать только, все эти вещи происходили у нас под носом, а мы ничего не замечали!

— Замечали, моя дорогая Лорелей, просто вам исправляли память. Ты ведь уже читала про Статут о Секретности, и должна понимать, что к чему, — Септимус улыбнулся и вышел из лаборатории. 

Министр Натчбулл сидел у себя в кабинете, когда Септимус вихрем ворвался к нему. 

— Септимус, друг мой. Что случилось?

— Господин Министр, помните, вы говорили о том, чтобы помочь королю простецов с помощью магии?

— Да, друг мой. Лорд Норт пока не появлялся, но, думаю, скоро он снова заглянет ко мне в гости. А что, Септимус, готовы мы дать ответ?

— Наш ответ должен быть отрицательным, господин Министр. Ни Визенгамот, ни Международная Конфедерация не одобрят такого решения. Вы рискуете своей репутацией и своим постом. Нам ни в коем случае нельзя взаимодействовать с простецами сейчас, когда в Британии происходит невероятное количество инцидентов с нарушением Статута. Если Международная Конфедерация рвет и мечет из-за Келпи, переевшего водорослей, парочки фейри да расшалившихся Ланнан-Ши, представьте, как она отреагирует на исцеление короля, первой фигуры простецов, с помощью волшебства. 

— В том-то и дело, дорогой мой Септимус, чтобы ты помог мне представить это исцеление перед Визенгамотом и перед Конфедерацией как благо и подарок судьбы. 

— Сэр, — Септимус покачал головой. — У вас полно недоброжелателей. Если хоть один из них решит воспользоваться моментом и выдвинет вам вотум недоверия, как думаете, сколько людей его поддержит?

— Вот поэтому я и хочу, чтобы меня поддержал ты. Я уже стар, моя фигура сыграна. Но тебя, молодого и прогрессивного, многие любят и уважают. К тебе прислушаются, а не станут называть выжившим из ума стариком. 

Септимус вздохнул и опустил руки. Переспорить Портеуса у него выходило далеко не всегда, и, похоже, сейчас был именно такой случай. 

— Разрешите идти? 

— Да, друг мой, ступай. Готовься к выступлению перед Конфедерацией. 

Домой Септимус вернулся с тяжелым сердцем. Часы показывали половину пятого, когда он вошел в лабораторию и был встречен вздохом облегчения. 

— Сэр, я уже начала волноваться. 

— Не стоит, Лорелей. Со мной все в порядке. 

— Как ваш визит к Министру?

— Отвратительно. Он не хочет меня слышать. Собрался помогать королю и уверен, что я должен помочь ему убедить Визенгамот и Международную Конфедерацию. 

— Простите, сэр, я не очень понимаю, что такое Визенгамот, — протянула Лорелей. 

— Собрание мудрейших колдунов в Британии. А на Конфедерации соберутся колдуны из разных стран, и Министр хочет, чтобы я убедил и их в необходимости помощи королю. 

— Это ужасно, что Его Величество болен. Но и Статут о Секретности нарушать никак нельзя, иначе все волшебники окажутся в опасности. Представьте только, сколько людей захотят решить все проблемы одним взмахом волшебной палочки. А если они начнут завидовать волшебникам, что тогда? Нет, этого допустить никак нельзя. 

— Ты рассуждаешь как настоящая волшебница, Лорелей, — Септимус улыбнулся и посмотрел на часы. — Что ж, посмотрим на твой амулет?

Лорелей улыбнулась и пожала плечами. 

— Как пожелаете, сэр. 

Септимус потушил огонь под котлом и потянул за цепочку. Амулет — овал нефрита, закованный в серебро — покорно вынырнул из зелья и лег в ладонь. 

— Иди сюда, — прошептал Септимус, и Лорелей покорно шагнула вперед ,позволяя надеть на шею цепочку. 

— Такое тепло, — выдохнула она, глядя Септимусу прямо в глаза. Он дал ей палочку, предчувствуя триумф. 

— Просто взмахни. 

Она чуть прикрыла глаза, явно наслаждаясь теплом, что излучал амулет, и плавно повела рукой. 

— Пожалуйста, Мерлин Великий, — прошептал Септимус, но Мерлин был глух к его мольбе.   
Лорелей открыла глаза и уставилась на него. 

— Ничего не вышло, — она и сама почувствовала. Септимус тяжело вздохнул. Лорелей с сожалением посмотрела на медальон и потянулась к цепочке. 

— Нет-нет, оставь, — он поймал ее пальцы и сжал их. — Я создал его для тебя, и неважно, сработал он или нет. Ты очень красива, и этот медальон очень идет тебе. 

— Лорд Малфой, сэр, — она едва шевелила губами. — Пожалуйста, скажите правду. Зачем вам нужно, чтобы я стала волшебницей?

Она была слишком близко. Непозволительно близко для прислуги. Но Септимус не видел в ней прислуги, Лорелей стала куда большим.

— Дело ведь не в защите, правда? Лорд Малфой, пожалуйста. 

У Септимуса во рту пересохло. Он закусил губу, лихорадочно раздумывая, что же сказать ей теперь, когда они потерпели неудачу с амулетом. 

— Септимус.

Она смогла произнести это. Неужели желание узнать правду было настолько сильным? А может, дело было вовсе не в правде. И Септимус все еще сжимал ее пальцы. 

— Лорелей, — когда голос успел так охрипнуть? — Лорелей, я хотел сделать тебя волшебницей. Безумно хотел. Потому что тогда ты могла бы стать моей женой. 

Она дернулась, но Септимус чуть сильнее сжал ее пальцы, второй рукой обхватил тонкую талию, зажмурился и прижался губами к ее губам. Маленькие кулачки ударили в его плечи, но он не обращал на это внимания, прижимая ее к себе еще сильнее. 

И все же Лорелей вырвалась из его объятий. 

— Лорд, видимо, изволит шутить, — гневно выпалила она. — Может, я и не волшебница, да к тому же простая деревенская девушка, но это не значит, что я брошусь в объятия к лорду по первому же зову. Уж простите, лорд Малфой, но я не так воспитана! 

Она выскочила из лаборатории, хлопнув дверью. Септимус в сердцах ударил ногой по столу. Котел пошатнулся и опрокинулся. Красное, как его кровь, зелье, разлилось по полу. 

— Вилби! Убери тут все! — воскликнул Септимус, подхватил бумаги с отчетами, пока они не успели намокнуть, и перенесся прочь из имения, где рухнули все его надежды.


	27. Chapter 27

Эдинбург встретил Гермиону и Малфоя ярким солнцем и птичьим гомоном. Они вышли из автобуса и тут же увидели вывеску отеля. 

— Отлично, — резюмировала Гермиона. — Думаю, нам стоит остановиться здесь, пообедать, а затем уже двигаться дальше. 

— Ты говорила, что сможешь решить все вопросы, что касаются Франции, по телефону. 

— Да, именно это я и назвала «Двигаться». Мне придется достаточно много звонить, но сначала стоит подкрепиться. Идем, надеюсь, у них есть свободные комнаты. 

Свободные комнаты, даже с двумя отдельными кроватями, в отеле нашлись с легкостью. Гермиона отправила Малфоя наверх, в номер, с вещами, а сама зависла у стойки администратора с телефонной трубкой. Благо, в отеле был неплохой телефонный справочник, и ей удалось не только забронировать билеты из Эдинбурга до Парижа, но еще и найти телефон вокзала в Париже, заказать билеты на поезд до Тулузы. Оттуда до Ла Монжа, как выяснилось, предстояло добираться на автобусе. 

Спустя полчаса Гермиона поднималась в номер с предвкушением очередной порции нытья о сложном устройстве маггловского мира. Впрочем, она не могла не отметить, что Малфой в последнее время стал куда меньше ныть и даже начал проявлять интерес к происходящему. Похоже, регулярное питание, свежий воздух и компания немного взбодрили его. 

Малфой восседал на своей кровати в одних брюках и вытирал голову полотенцем.

— Уж прости, я в твое отсутствие душ принял. Мерлин, как же хорошо! Как у нас успехи? Узнала про дорогу?

— Да, и, боюсь, тебе не понравится наш маршрут, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Самолет, потом поезд, потом автобус. Остальные варианты еще ужаснее. 

Удивительно, но Малфой стойко воспринял эту информацию. Просто пожал плечами и вздохнул.

— Я уже начал привыкать к тому, что маггловский мир сложнее устроен. 

— Вот и замечательно, — с облегчением произнесла Гермиона. — А теперь я, пожалуй, приму душ, а ты можешь спуститься вниз, в ресторан, и начать заказывать нам то ли поздний обед, то ли ранний ужин. 

— Хорошо, — он поднялся с кровати, извлек из рюкзака рубашку, но потом все же не удержался. — Грейнджер, ты представляешь, там такие маленькие шампуни в пакетиках!

— Надеюсь, ты не все на себя вылил, — рассмеялась Гермиона и скрылась за дверью ванной комнаты. К ее радости, Малфой вылил на себя только два пакетика из четырех. Она сбросила пыльную одежду, шагнула в душ и повернула кран, подставляя лицо теплым струям воды. 

Когда она выбралась из душа через целых полчаса, то понадеялась, что Малфой уже давно ушел, а потому попросту завернулась в полотенце, вышла в номер и принялась сушить волосы найденным в тумбочке феном. 

— Грейн… Гермиона? — раздавшийся стук двери и последовавший за ним удивленный голос Малфоя напугал ее так, что она чуть не выронила фен.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — взвизгнула Гермиона. — Я думала, ты в ресторане! 

— Они заняли для нас столик. Я поднялся спросить, почему ты так долго возишься. 

Гермиона отложила фен и двумя руками вцепилась в полотенце. 

— Малфой, может, ты хотя бы отвернешься? — спросила она, но он так и продолжал смотреть на нее во все глаза, словно видел впервые в жизни. 

— Я, да. Да. Я подожду внизу, — выдавил он и ретировался, хлопнув дверью. Гермиона недоуменно посмотрела ему вслед. 

— «И чего я там не видел», — сказал этот человек в Формби! — удивленно протянула Гермиона и достала из рюкзака чистую одежду. 

Малфой покрылся розовыми пятнами, как только она спустилась в ресторан. 

— Ты же говорил, что мне нечего стесняться еще на пляже в Формби, — рассмеялась Гермиона, усаживаясь за стол.

— В Формби я знал, что увижу. А здесь — ну, эффект неожиданности, сама понимаешь.

Гермиона смерила Малфоя недоуменным взглядом и взяла в руки вилку. Понятно, почему он так взволновался. Полный стол еды — а он ждет ее.

— Нет, погоди пожалуйста, — выдавил Малфой, будто слова давались ему с трудом. 

— Чего ждать? Ты же сам умирал от голода. 

— Да, но…

Договорить ему не дал подошедший официант, который поставил на стол два бокала и бутылку красного вина. 

— Я хотел бы отпраздновать наш прогресс. Ты стала ко мне добрее, я немного разобрался с маггловским миром, и мы, кажется, подбираемся к разгадке дедушкиной тайны. Так что я предлагаю выпить за то, какая прекрасная команда из нас получилась, — торжественно произнес Малфой, наливая вино в бокалы. Гермиона удивленно уставилась на него, а потом хихикнула. 

— Ладно, согласна. Я думала, это будет намного хуже, — она подняла бокал. 

— И еще. Я хотел спросить, — Малфой немного замялся и покрутил бокал в руке. — Мы уже перешагнули тот рубеж, когда можно называть друг друга по имени?

— Думаю, перешагнули, Драко, — она удивилась тому, с какой радостью на это согласилась. 

Их бокалы соприкоснулись с негромким звоном. 

Ужин оказался просто великолепным. Малфой, обедневший, но не растерявший привычек, заказал поистине великолепные блюда, от которых Гермиона пришла в совершенный восторг. Даже голод, одолевавший ее с прошлого вечера, отступил, давая возможность насладиться вкусом, а не просто бездумно набивать желудок. Да и вино он умудрился взять хорошее. От него не хотелось кашлять, как от виски в той деревушке близ Кардиффа, нет. Его хотелось пить долго, смакуя и пытаясь различить нотки в послевкусии. В голове приятно шумело, а по телу разливались волны расслабления. 

Малфой налил еще один бокал, предложил совершенно дурацкий тост, но Гермиона пришла в совершеннейший восторг. Наверняка, это с вином было что-то не так. Она на короткий миг заострила внимание на том, что у Малфоя тонкие черты лица. 

— Гермиона, все в порядке? — спросил он, с опаской посмотрев ей в лицо, и Гермиона отметила для себя, что у него глаза похожи на туман. 

— Да. Наверное. 

— Ты устала, — он еще более пристально посмотрел ей в лицо, и в голове забилось воспоминание о том, как тепло Малфой прижимался в те ночи, когда им пришлось спать в одной кровати. 

— Нет, все нормально, правда, — она улыбнулась, отгоняя непрошенные мысли о Малфое и уж тем более — о его руках. 

— Давай закругляться. Нам предстоит долгая дорога, надо выспаться. 

Гермиона кивнула. Тем более ей и доедать-то было почти нечего. Осталась одна небольшая отбивная, с которой она быстро расправилась. 

Расплатившись, Гермиона собиралась сама подняться из-за стола, но Малфой, явно решивший проявить хорошие манеры, оказался проворнее и подал ей руку. Гермиона только и могла, что рассеянно улыбаться, когда он упрямо пытался взять ее под локоть.  
Впрочем, уже на лестнице ноги ее подвели, и Гермиона сама схватилась за подставленную руку, чувствуя, что ее немного пошатывает. 

— Какое коварное вино, — проворчала она. 

— Это просто твоя усталость. Организм расслабился, хочет отдохнуть. Ты ведь была в напряжении уже столько дней. 

— Неделю. Чуть дольше или чуть меньше. Округляем. Мне лень считать.

Гермиону снова качнуло, и она прижалась к плечу Малфоя, чтобы не рухнуть и окончательно не опозориться. Он был таким теплым, практически родным. Действительно, они ведь успели так сблизиться за время путешествия, что стали почти друзьями. 

«Грейнджер, я тебя уже почти люблю», — вспыхнуло в ее голове воспоминание о том, что он сказал в Ланкастере. И если тогда ее смутили эти слова, то теперь она поняла, что это «Почти» звучит просто ужасно. Нужно было срочно исправлять это. 

— Драко, ты меня любишь? — спросила она, когда они вошли в свой номер. 

— О, Мерлин, это вино действительно ужасно коварное. Нужно было взять что-то менее крепкое, — Малфой аккуратно усадил ее на кровать. 

— Ты сам сказал в Ланкастере, — напомнила Гермиона, чувствуя, как обида подступает к горлу. Ну конечно же, он соврал. С чего ее любить? Он любит три статьи в месяц, сытные обеды и ужины, паромы, но не ее. Гермиона сморгнула злые слезы. Ее любить совершенно не за что. Не только Малфою. 

— Мерлин, женщина, если бы я только знал, что нормальное вино так на тебя подействует, я бы снова взял дешевый виски, после которого ты хохочешь, как ненормальная. 

Его голос был приглушенным, словно в уши набили мягкой ваты. Все отошло на второй план, в голове набатом стучали слова, которые Гермиона за всю свою жизнь неоднократно слышала от разных людей: «Кто вообще станет дружить с такой занудой?»

Нет, конечно же, она не была занудой. И именно сейчас ей представлялась восхитительная возможность доказать, что она не скучная. 

Она сгребла Малфоя за воротник рубашки и впилась в его губы поцелуем, доказывая себе, ему и всему миру вокруг, что способна на безрассудные поступки. Малфой, похоже, тоже был тем еще безумцем, потому что ответил на поцелуй. Гермиона потянула его за руку, заставляя улечься рядом.


	28. Chapter 28

— Септимус, друг мой, ты решил поработать в кабинете?

Министр Портеус, заглянувший на следующее утро в Министерский кабинет к Септимусу, застал того за бумагами. Септимус не стал говорить, что он пришел еще вчера вечером и не ночевал дома. В конце концов, какая Министру разница. И вовсе ему не надо знать о том, что Септимус безнадежно влюблен — да, теперь-то он признавал это — в служанку-простачку, и что она отвергла его. Теперь Септимус пытался скрыться от собственной боли под завалом пергаментов и, стоит признать, ему это удавалось вплоть до появления на пороге Министра. Его голос вернул Септимуса с трибуны Конфедерации, где он мысленно произносил речь, в реальный мир. 

— Да, господин Министр, — нехотя произнес Септимус. — Дома, знаете ли, постоянно отвлекают. То домовики, то прислуга. 

Портеус рассмеялся. 

— Да уж, что домовики, что женщины — народ весьма суетливый, государственные же дела требуют сосредоточенности. Признаюсь, друг мой, Септимус, я иногда и на выходных наведываюсь в Министерство, если желаю поработать. А уж дети-то до чего суетливы. Хотя, ты не дорос еще до того, так что и не думай об этом. 

Септимус криво усмехнулся. 

— И все же, Септимус, я рад, что ты принял прогрессивные взгляды. Теперь ты знаешь, что простецы не так плохи, как их все пытаются выставить. Если ты продолжишь этот курс, соберешь сторонников и станешь продвигать эти взгляды в широкие массы, то, гляди, скоро мы и на волшебников, рожденных в семьях простецов, перестанем смотреть, как на диковинных зверей. Ну раз уж они рождаются, не можем же мы им запретить.   
Картина складывалась. Септимус начинал понемногу понимать, зачем Портеус навязал ему прислугу из простецов. 

— Да, сэр, — бесстрастно произнес он, стараясь не выказывать ни раздражения, ни боли. Вряд ли взгляды Портеуса на мир столь революционны, что он одобрит чувства своего помощника к простачке. Хотя одобрения Министра Септимус с недавних пор ждать перестал. 

— Вы произведете революцию, — Портеус широко улыбнулся. — Но это все будет после вашего выступления перед Конфедерацией. Так что готовьтесь, Септимус, не буду вас отвлекать. 

Он вышел, а Септимус уставился на пергамент. В голове шумело, и строки, еще миг назад бывшие простыми и понятными, теперь казались написанными на заморском языке, которого Септимус не знал. Он обхватил голову руками и сделал круг по кабинету, желая успокоиться. 

— Лорд Малфой, сэр, — дверь снова отворилась, и в кабинет проскользнул Анктуоус. — Вы все же решили работать в своем кабинете. Стены настраивают на плодотворный труд?

«Только тебя не хватало», — раздраженно подумал Септимус, но вслух сказал совершенно другое. 

— Дома, знаете ли, суета. Эльфы затеяли генеральную уборку. Тяжело работать, когда из-под тебя пытаются выдернуть кресло или стол начинают полировать. 

— Так это было бегство! — Анктуоус рассмеялся. — Милый мой лорд, неужели вы так категоричны?

— Вы о чем, Анктуоус. 

— О вашем отказе. 

— Если вы пришли за тем же, зачем и ко мне в дом, то мой ответ неизменный, — отрезал Септимус. 

— Подумайте хорошенько, милейший лорд. Натчбуллы суть полукровки, и Портеус гнет линию принятия простецов в наше общество. Но можно ли представить простеца в кресле Министра? Что он может понять в устройстве волшебного общества, если не впитывал это с молоком матери? Если не понимает простейших вещей, что чистокровные волшебники вроде нас с вами понимают, как само собой разумеющееся. Кстати, Септимус, вы уже нашли невесту?

— Что? При чем тут это? 

Септимус почему-то вспомнил Люциуса Первого, которому пришлось всю жизнь прожить с правильной супругой, правильного происхождения, но наскучившей ему до того, что он попросил повесить их портреты в разных коридорах, чего не водилось за другими Малфоями. 

— Племянница моя готовится в этом году школу заканчивать, а жениха еще не сыскала. Она у нас девушка кроткая, вы ее и не заметите, лорд Малфой. 

— Анктуоус, мне предстоит выступать перед Международной Конфедерацией, и я сейчас занят продумыванием речи. Вы не находите, что мне немного не до мыслей о женитьбе?

— Нижайше прошу прощения, лорд Малфой, — Анктуоус поклонился. — Но вы имейте в виду, девочка из древнего французского рода, свежая кровь в Британии. Фамильное древо корнями уходит к двенадцатому веку. 

«Да хоть к Моргане», — чуть не ответил Септимус. 

— Чистота всегда одержит победу, лорд Малфой, — Анктуоус заискивающе улыбнулся. — Я видел ваш герб. 

Он убрался, не дождавшись ответа, и оставил Септимуса стоять посреди кабинета в полнейшем смятении. 

«Портеус сказал, что я — человек революционных взглядов. А может, к дракклам происхождение Лорелей? Учинить такую революцию, что и не снилась Осберту и прочим? Жениться на простачке. Портеус будет рукоплескать». 

Вдохновленный этой мыслью, Септимус перенесся домой, напрочь забыв о своих бумагах.   
Он появился у входа в имение как раз в тот момент, когда Лорелей открыла дверь. В руках она сжимала свою корзинку, полную яблок, груш и моркови. 

— Лорд Малфой, сэр, — она замерла и испуганно уставилась на Септимуса. 

— Ты снова ходила в деревню, — он нахмурился, но затем вспомнил причину, по которой так спешно покинул Министерство. — Лорелей, я заблуждался. 

Она смотрела так, словно готова расплакаться. Септимус бросился к ней, выхватил корзинку, отставил в сторону и взял Лорелей за руки. 

— В самом деле, я был настолько глуп, ты даже не представляешь. В конце концов, я могу делать все, что заблагорассудится. И тебе вовсе необязательно быть волшебницей, чтобы я мог на тебе жениться, Лорелей. 

— Лорд Малфой, сэр, — тихо произнесла она, старательно отводя взгляд. — Я… Я хотела вам кое-что сказать. Джон предложил мне уехать с ним в Лондон. 

— Что? — у Септимуса зазвенело в ушах. — Я не ослышался? Ты предпочтешь Джона? Мне? Лорду? 

— Простите, сэр, но, — Лорелей подняла на него глаза, и Септимус увидел в ее взгляде сожаление. — Но я простая деревенская девушка. Я очень уважаю вас как лорда и люблю той любовью, которой связаны добрый хозяин и верный слуга. Но я никогда не смогу полюбить вас как мужа. Вы, верно, рассмотрели во мне добрую жену, но умоляю, не мучайте меня. 

Септимус прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Он не мог заставить ее полюбить — точнее, он мог. Поить ее Амортенцией или другим любовным зельем, околдовать, наложить Империус. Но это было бы не то чувство. Магия рождала лишь подобие любви — привязанность, зависимость, страсть — но не саму любовь. 

— Будете ли вы счастливы, сэр, зная, что я несчастна?

Ее голос закрадывался в самое сердце, как и песня той речной девы, именем которой ее назвали. 

— Я все равно не буду счастлив, — произнес он, открыв глаза и посмотрев в лицо Лорелей.  
— Я не буду счастлив в любви. Что ж, видимо, старик-фейри подшутил надо мной. Надеюсь, его народец истребят. 

— Сэр, — она отшатнулась, уловив перемену в его лице. 

— Я сам отправлю на остров Мэн экспедицию. Это будет моя месть. Что же до тебя, — он задумчиво посмотрел в ее лицо, соображая, как лучше поступить. 

Лорелей рухнула на колени. 

— Прошу вас, сэр, не убивайте. 

«Я еще помню, как легко вы можете убить человека», — прошептал ее голос в его голове.

— Нет. Я не убью, — холодно произнес Септимус и распахнул дверь. — Вон отсюда. 

Она поднялась с колен, по щекам ее текли слезы — но как же мало теперь они значили. Септимус сжал палочку в руке и направил ее на Лорелей. Она задрожала, как осенний лист на промозглом ветру. 

— Выходи. 

Он вел ее под прицелом палочки до самых ворот. 

— Лорд Малфой, сэр, — прошептала Лорелей, когда он открыл створку и указал рукой на тропу. — Лорд Малфой, умоляю вас, не держите зла. Я всего лишь не хотела, чтобы мы мучились, и…

— Обливиэйт. 

Глаза Лорелей на миг закрылись. Септимус захлопнул за ней ворота и наложил на них чары от простецов. Через несколько секунд Лорелей повернула голову, словно пытаясь понять, где она. Ее взгляд скользнул мимо Септимуса, не задержавшись ни на миг. Лорелей постояла так с минуту, поправила передник и зашагала в сторону деревни. 

Войдя в гостиную, Септимус увидел амулет, что лежал на его любимом кресле. Похоже, Лорелей собиралась сбежать, не попрощавшись. На негнущихся ногах Септимус пересек гостиную, крепко сжал амулет в руке, рухнул в кресло и завыл, как раненый зверь.


	29. Chapter 29

— Дорогая, мы не проспим самолет? — чуть хриплый голос Малфоя разорвал пелену сна. 

Виска коснулись его теплые губы, и Гермиона застонала, открывая глаза. 

Она лежала, укутавшись в одеяло, в объятиях Малфоя, а их одежда комком валялась на полу. Гермиона зажмурилась, втайне надеясь, что все еще спит, и снова открыла глаза. Ничего не изменилось. Более того, события прошедшего вечера и последовавшей за ним ночи обрушились на Гермиону, как снежный ком. 

— Гермиона, — позвал Малфой. — Ты жива?

— Я-то жива, а вот ты сейчас погибнешь самой страшной смертью, — пробормотала она, зарываясь в одеяло. 

— Тебе не понравилось? Я сделал что-то не так?

Как будто его всерьез это волновало.

— Ты все сделал не так! — выпалила она, сбрасывая одеяло. — Начиная с того, что заказал это вино! Напоил слабую женщину и воспользовался ее состоянием! Я тебя ненавижу!

— Ночью ты говорила совершенно противоположное. И знаешь, все выглядело так, будто это женщина пользуется моим не самым трезвым состоянием, — пробормотал Малфой и насилу успел закрыть голову руками, потому что Гермиона принялась нещадно бить его подушкой. 

— Негодяй! Подлец! И я ведь тебя кормила! Таскалась с тобой, как с маленьким ребенком! А ты!

Малфой изловчился увернуться от очередного удара, сгреб в объятия и снова принялся целовать. Удивительно, но гнев поутих, и Гермиона безвольно обмякла в его руках. 

— Ладно, сдаюсь, — пробормотала она, когда он соизволил ее отпустить. — Будем считать, что это было по взаимному согласию. 

— Так мы успеваем на самолет?

— Да. У нас еще часа три в запасе, — Гермиона бросила короткий взгляд на часы. — И не смотри на меня так!

Малфой торопливо отвел взгляд, и тут в дверь постучали. 

— Это еще кто?

— А, наверное, это завтрак в номер. Я заказал, пока ты спала, — он пожал плечами, открыл дверь и забрал у горничной поднос. — Вот. Твой кофе. 

— Малфой, ты меня удивляешь, — Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на кофе и пару круассанов. 

— Мы вроде вчера договорились называть друг друга по имени. 

— Да, действительно. Прости, Драко. 

Они позавтракали и собрались в полнейшем молчании. Малфой то ли дулся, то ли строил далеко идущие планы — по его выражению лица нельзя было точно понять. Гермиона же испытывала ужасную неловкость и даже стыд из-за того, что произошло прошлой ночью. Когда она заказала такси до аэропорта, Малфой смерил ее удивленным взглядом, словно ожидал, что она посоветуется с ним, но ничего не сказал. Во время поездки в такси они тоже молчали, и только в аэропорту он подал голос. 

— Дорогая, разве нам не нужно в ту сторону, куда указывает стрелка с надписью «Посадка»?

— Во-первых, нам надо сначала забрать билеты, которые я забронировала. Во-вторых, что за манера называть меня «дорогая»? Откуда она вообще взялась?

— Я подумал, что после вчерашнего это уместно. Ну, мы вроде перешли на новый этап отношений, и… — Малфой не договорил и покрылся розовыми пятнами. 

— Это неуместно и просто ужасно звучит, — отрезала Гермиона и повернулась к стойке. — Здравствуйте, я бронировала билеты до Парижа вчера вечером. 

Малфой отошел в сторону и снова уставился в одну точку. Когда Гермиона с билетами подошла к нему, он даже головы не повернул. 

— Эй, а вот теперь нам пора на посадку. 

Ни слова не говоря, Малфой развернулся и побрел в указанном направлении. 

Уже в самолете Гермиона заподозрила, что что-то не так. 

— Драко, да что с тобой? — спросила она, пристегивая его ремень.

— Неуместно, — пробормотал он, словно разговаривал сам с собой. — Наверное, я весь неуместный. Конечно, я не тот человек, который тебе подойдет. Прости за сегодняшнее. Этого больше не повторится. 

Гермиона готова была поклясться, что в его голосе слышалась горечь и даже обида. 

— Драко, — она осторожно тронула его за руку. — Перестань. 

Малфой отвернулся и принялся смотреть в окно. Гермиона же судорожно пыталась вспомнить, что он там бубнил про дорогую, пока она была занята поиском стойки для тех, кто забронировал билеты. 

«Мы вроде перешли на новый этап отношений».

Да она еще большая зануда, чем могла представить.

— Драко, ну конечно же, мы перешли на новый этап отношений, если ты считаешь, что это так. Просто обычно парни куда проще относятся к подобным происшествиям, и я не думала, что ты подойдешь к этому со всей серьезностью, — ласково произнесла Гермиона, поглаживая его по плечу. — И мне просто непривычно слышать от тебя такое обращение, особенно после многолетней неприязни. Это неожиданно для меня. 

Малфой все еще дулся, и Гермиона решила пойти на решительные меры.

— Может, хочешь шоколадку?

— Хочу, — буркнул он, не поворачивая головы. Гермиона хмыкнула и принялась рыться в сумочке в поисках «Твикса», который купила на всякий случай. 

— Может, ты все же повернешься?

— Не-а, — покачал головой Драко, уплетая шоколадку. — Тут так красиво. 

— Я же говорила, что это понравится тебе куда больше, чем паром. 

— Не больше и не меньше. Это вообще разные вещи. 

— Конечно, разные, — согласилась Гермиона. — Я посплю немного, раз уж ты собрался смотреть в окно. 

— Хорошо. 

Драко не поворачивал головы, но Гермиона могла поклясться, что он улыбается. 

Сон оказался весьма действенным методом, позволявшим не смотреть на Малфоя, не разговаривать с ним лишний раз и не думать, что будет с ними дальше. Особенно теперь, когда о нем полагалось думать, как о Драко. Поэтому в поезде Гермиона тоже бессовестно уснула, давая Драко возможность полюбоваться красотами природы и разобраться в своих мыслях. 

Когда они пересели в автобус, Гермиона уже выспалась, но все равно прикинулась спящей, чтобы поразмыслить о произошедшем на окончательно протрезвевшую голову. На самом деле они с Малфоем — с Драко! — умудрились не убить друг друга, мотаясь по всей Британии, в какой-то момент ей даже начало нравиться заботиться о нем. Гермиона вспомнила, каким милым и беспомощным он был после нападения Ланнан-Ши, и что она всерьез переживала за него. Ее передернуло, и она почувствовала, как Малфой поправляет сползший плед. 

«Наверняка вас кто-то сглазил из тех людей, которые принимали вас за пару», — сварливо заметил внутренний голос тоном бабушки, и Гермиона не могла с ним не согласиться. Определенно, встреченные на пути магглы считали их парой, и вполне могли вселить эту совершенно нездоровую мысль в голову Драко. Да и сама она прошлым вечером подтвердила эту возможность. Мысли сами собой вернулись к ночи. Конечно, Малфой перестал казаться таким уж противным, и Гермиона, сама того не осознавая, переживала за него, заботилась о нем в этой поездке, и — чего греха таить — произошедшее ночью лишь доказывало, что Малфой стал ей небезразличен. И все же, ее одновременно и радовала, и пугала перспектива быть девушкой Драко Малфоя. 

«Да ладно, — сказала сама себе Гермиона. — Встречаться — еще не значит идти за него замуж. Можно ведь просто уйти после первой серьезной ссоры. Такое сплошь и рядом бывает». 

После этой мысли стало ощутимо легче. Раз уж Гермиона не могла никак повлиять на ситуацию, то приспособиться к ней было более чем реально. Поворочавшись еще минут пять она открыла глаза и посмотрела на Драко. 

— Выспалась? — с улыбкой спросил он. — Мы уже почти приехали. Тот дорожный указатель обещал, что нам осталось десять километров. 

— Прекрасно. Вижу, ты разобрался. Как думаешь, стоит идти на гору сегодня или подождем до завтрашнего утра? 

— Сегодня, — с готовностью выпалил Драко. — Закинем вещи в отель и пойдем. 

— Как хочешь, — Гермиона пожала плечами и достала из рюкзака бутылку воды, которую они купили на автовокзале. 

Когда они вышли из отеля и начали подъем, Гермиона даже пожалела, что решила делать это сегодня. На ходу она спать не могла, а Драко явно был настроен на разговор. 

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что у тебя много работы и ты не сможешь часто выбираться на прогулку, — начал он, как будто продолжая прерванный разговор. — Но и я не смогу отлучаться из дому. Все-таки мама болеет, я оставил ее на попечение эльфам, но она хочет именно моего присутствия. Мерлин, она, наверняка уже с ума сходит. 

— Ты о чем, Драко?

— О том, как мы будем жить дальше, когда все закончится, и мы вернемся домой. 

Гермиона хотела бы обсудить это, когда возвращение домой перестанет быть призрачной надеждой, а станет вполне реальной перспективой. А еще лучше — никогда. Но Драко уже несло. 

— Конечно, ты девушка строгих нравов, не то, что нынешние барышни, и наверняка не захочешь переезжать в Мэнор вот так сразу.

— Драко, ты говоришь так, словно уже жениться собрался, — пробормотала Гермиона и, к несчастью, он это услышал.

— Во-первых, у чистокровных заведено рано вступать в брак. Я, между прочим, по некоторым меркам уже засиделся в холостяках. Во-вторых, Малфоям свойственно долгосрочное планирование, — назидательно проговорил он. 

— Драко, мы поднимаемся на гору Монж, где в конце восемнадцатого века происходил съезд Конфедерации, а ты говоришь про такие низменные вещи! 

— Действительно, — он пожал плечами. — Я должен был догадаться, что тебе, как историку, это путешествие намного интереснее, чем мне. Хотя мне неожиданно стало нравиться в маггловском мире. Можно, мы будем иногда гулять в маггловской части?

— Да на здоровье, — рассмеялась Гермиона. — Как только вернемся. 

Она остановилась и осмотрелась. 

— Драко, ты случайно не видишь никакого укрытия? Потому что по моим подсчетам съезд проходил тут. Магическим образом возвели купол, устроили зал. Я думаю, Септимус мог устроить тайник здесь. 

— Там чуть выше что-то вроде пещеры, — сообщил Драко, осмотревшись по сторонам. 

— Ты золото! Идем. 

Она быстро зашагала наверх по извилистой тропе, и Драко поспешил за ней. 

Их взору предстала пещера, и Драко бросился туда. Гермиона не отставала. Когда она вошла, Драко уже светил фонариком на герб Малфоев. 

— Посмотри, — благоговейно произнес он, переводя луч чуть ниже.

Под гербом обнаружилась аккуратная ниша, в которой стояла резная шкатулка. Гермиона привстала на цыпочки, аккуратно взяла ее в руки и открыла.


	30. Chapter 30

Септимус и сам не понял, как оказался в том коридоре. 

— Вы были правы, дедушка, — прошептал он, прижавшись лбом к стене у портрета Люциуса Первого. 

— Простецы неблагодарны и вероломны. Как ты только осмелился взять ее в дом?

— Это все Министр, дедушка. Это он навязал мне Лорелей в служанки. Сказал, что лорд, живущий в огромном доме без прислуги, вызовет у простецов подозрения. Он боялся, чтобы я, оставшись в одиночестве, не попал в беду. 

— Он глуп, а ты еще слишком юн, чтобы это понять. Наш дом защищен такими чарами, что простецы не подойдут к нему, если только ты сам не укажешь им на дом. Они знают о его существовании, но страшатся его, ибо это место закрыто от них. И тебе следовало бы спросить у кого-то прежде, чем соглашаться с Министром. 

— Но у кого? Родители уехали, и…

— И у тебя полный дом портретов родственников, которые куда умнее тебя! — громыхнул дедушка Люциус. — Ты никогда не останешься в одиночестве, у тебя за спиной стоит цвет рода. А ты вознамерился осквернить наш сад чертополохом! Привести в дом эту девицу, да еще и сделать ее своей женой. Впрочем, ты познал вероломство простецов. 

— Да, сэр, — Септимус оторвался от стены и посмотрел в лицо Люциуса. 

— Я слыхал краем уха, что у тебя появился друг, — произнес тот. 

Ну конечно, он слыхал. Весь дом слыхал, ведь в гостиной висел портрет бабушки Агнес — дамы молчаливой в присутствии живых обитателей дома, но крайне болтливой, когда дело касалось портретов. 

— Этот Осберт, кто он?

— Возглавляет Отдел связи с простецами. Считает, что я должен стать следующим Министром. А еще он пытался предложить мне в жены свою племянницу из Франции. Рассказывал про ее семейное древо, которое уходит корнями в седую древность.

— Исключено, отрезал дедушка. — Министром ты не станешь. А вот племянница — это хорошо. Агнес говорила, он предлагал тебе подвести Министра под вотум недоверия. 

— Да, но Портеус выдвинул меня в качестве представителя Британии на Международной Конфедерации, а это дорогого стоит. Я не могу обмануть его.

— Портеус навязал тебе простачку, из-за которой ты страдаешь. Стоит ли жалеть этого человека, или же нужно отплатить ему той же монетой?

Септимус замер, пораженный услышанным. 

— Ты подведешь Портеуса под вотум недоверия, но на его место должен сесть Анктуоус. Ты женишься на его племяннице — и он окажется дважды обязанным тебе. Кроме того, у бедной девочки нет в Британии родственников, кроме Анктуоуса, а потому он будет стараться тебе угодить. 

— Зачем все устраивать так сложно? Он готов поддержать меня, если я захочу стать Министром. 

— Затем, внук мой, Септимус, что весь гнев наших сограждан выльется на Анктуоуса, если твои решения — точнее, его решения, которые он примет по твоей указке — будут непопулярны. Осберты в Британии недавно, их родня осталась во Франции, здесь у них тыла нет. Анктуоус будет держаться за тебя и делать все, что ты повелишь. 

— Как марионетка?

— Как марионетка. Ты же будешь приумножать состояние, и при этом останешься чист. Вот он, смысл нашего девиза, а не то, что Осберт в нем услышал. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Он имел неосторожность рассуждать вслух в гостиной. Агнес, милая Агнес, храни Мерлин ее душу. 

— Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду, — Септимус коварно улыбнулся, обнажив зубы. — Нужно написать ответ Осберту. И закончить речь для Международной Конфедерации. Спасибо за совет, дедушка. 

Он уже дошел до конца коридора, когда Люциус Первый окликнул его. 

— Септимус! 

— Да, сэр?

— Избавься от медальона. Эта вещь компрометирует тебя. 

— С удовольствием, сэр. Думаю, во Французских Альпах никто его не найдет. А если и найдут, не свяжут со мной. 

— Это мой внук! — на другом портрете захлопал дедушка Горацио, и вскоре весь коридор огласили аплодисменты. 

На кухне Септимус застал рыдающего Вилби. 

— Прекрати, — прикрикнул Септимус, увидав, что эльф льет слезы над корзинкой. 

— Хозяин Септимус, сэр, — Вилби шмыгнул носом. — Лорелей была так добра к нам. Она была такой хорошей. 

— Я стер ей память, Вилби, так что она даже не знает о твоем существовании. 

Вилби еще сильнее залился слезами. 

— Или ты хочешь, чтобы я проделал с тобой то же самое? — Септимус угрожающе направил на Вилби палочку. Тот икнул и исчез с громким хлопком, прихватив с собой корзинку. 

Септимус достал из шкафчика бутылку вина, открыл и налил в бокал. Немного отпил, призвал из гостиной пергамент и перо и принялся писать. 

«Дорогой Анктуоус. Я подумал над вашим предложением и готов его обсудить в неформальной обстановке. За сим приглашаю вас на дружеское чаепитие в следующую субботу к пяти часам пополудни. Надеюсь, ваша очаровательная племянница согласится сопроводить вас. Искренне ваш, Септимус Игнотус Малфой». 

Он распахнул окно и коротко свистнул, призывая почтового филина. 

— Отнеси это Анктуоусу Осберту. Надеюсь, он сейчас один. 

Филин коротко ухнул и улетел в ночь. Септимус постоял еще немного, вслушиваясь в темноту. Когда до его ушей донеслись звуки музыки, игравшей в деревне, он скривился. Отвратительный мотив подходил для деревенских плясок. Неудивительно, что Лорелей не веселилась, танцуя с ним вальс. 

— Что ж, может, оно и к лучшему, — пробормотал Септимус и захлопнул окно. 

***

Собрание Конфедерации происходило на заснеженном пике Монж, и в перерыве Септимус все же улучил мгновение, оторвался от основной массы волшебников и юркнул в пещеру, которую облюбовал еще в день прибытия. Он взмахнул палочкой, создавая в камне подходящую нишу, и извлек из кармана резную можжевеловую шкатулку. 

— Здесь тебя никто не найдет. Никто не узнает о моей слабости, — прошептал Септимус. — Я стер бы и себе память, чтобы проклятая простачка перестала мне сниться, но тогда я забуду ее вероломство. Тогда я забуду, как быть жестким и предам семью. Род превыше всего. Память должна остаться со мной, но моя тайна пусть покоится здесь. 

Он достал из кармана мантии амулет — нефрит, закованный в серебро — и опустил его в шкатулку. 

— Да будет так.


	31. Chapter 31

«Я не смог. Я чертовски слаб, Люциус Первый был прав. Что ж, я создавал этот амулет для Лорелей, пусть она и не помнит меня теперь, после того, как я стер ей память. Но я решил, что правильнее будет отправить ей этот амулет, раз уж он не работает. Он не наделил Лорелей магией и не принес мне счастья. Я же оказался заложником собственного обещания, данного старику фейри, и никогда мне не стать счастливым. Всю жизнь мне суждено прожить с чужой и нелюбимой женщиной. Нет в жизни большего счастья, чем иметь возможность провести век с любимым человеком. Надеюсь, милая моя Лорелей познает хоть каплю радости в браке. Пусть же она получит медальон в качестве свадебного подарка и будет счастлива с Джоном Грейнджером, будь он трижды проклят».

— Что? — воскликнул Драко, и записка выпала из его рук. Гермиона, стоявшая за его плечом в совершеннейшем шоке, выронила шкатулку и теперь бестолково пялилась в пергамент.

— С Джоном Грейнджером? — переспросила она, все еще не веря прочитанному. — Это невозможно. 

— У тебя была бабушка по имени Лорелей? — Драко повернулся, схватил Гермиону за плечи и встряхнул ее. 

— Я не знаю свою родословную так же хорошо, как ты, — протянула она. — Но я совершенно точно уверена, что у меня был дедушка Джон, который вместе со своей женой перебрался в Лондон. Их сын стал врачом, от него и пошло увлечение медициной в нашей семье. Я думаю о другом. 

— О чем, Гермиона? Давай, о чем ты думаешь?

— Все это время амулет лежал в моей сумочке, — прошептала она, чувствуя, как ноги становятся ватными. — Если бы мы только знали. Тот амулет, помнишь? Зеленый? Я доставала его тогда, в поезде. 

— Ты уверена, что это он?

— Бабушка говорила, что он очень старый. Просила не потерять его. Наверняка он передавался в семье.

— От матери к дочери? 

— Не думаю. Моя бабушка подарила этот кулон своей невестке, то есть — моей маме. Знаешь, в детстве мне нравилось брать его в руки. Он всегда был теплым и немного волшебным. 

— Если я правильно понял записку дедушки, он должен был дать Лорелей магию. То есть, стоп. 

Драко схватился за голову, будто она закружилась. 

— Ты в порядке? — Гермиона испуганно схватила его за плечо. 

— Нет, конечно, я не в порядке. Я только что узнал, что мой дедушка был влюблен в твою бабушку и даже хотел сделать ее волшебницей. Никто не будет в порядке после такого. 

Гермиона и сама пребывала в совершеннейшем смятении. 

— Нам надо возвращаться в гостиницу, — с трудом выдавила она. — Амулет там, в моей сумочке. 

Малфой кивнул, поднял с пола шкатулку, положил в нее записку, закрыл и убрал в рюкзак. 

— Думаю, я должна отдать этот амулет тебе. Он же принадлежал твоему дедушке, — произнесла Гермиона, когда они спускались вниз по тропе. 

— Нет. Септимус подарил его твоей бабушке, так что это подарок вашей семье. Я же не гоблин, в конце концов. Это они считают, что обладают исключительным правом на свои творения. 

Гермиона нервно рассмеялась. 

— Кстати, мне в голову пришла совершенно сумасбродная идея. Дедуля знатно над нами поиздевался со своими записками, так что я хотел бы отплатить ему. Приходи ко мне в гости. 

— Это еще зачем?

— А я тебе портрет Септимуса покажу. «Привет, дедушка, это моя подруга, Гермиона Грейнджер. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы мы общались?»

— Общались? Подруга? — Гермиона замахнулась на него кулаком. 

— Ладно, ладно. Скажем так: «Мы немного переборщили с вином в Эдинбурге и у нас была бурная ночь. А все из-за тебя и твоих записок. Ты обязан нас благословить после такого».

Гермиона рассмеялась. 

— Иди уже, дедушкино счастье. А вдруг он обрадуется? 

Драко пожал плечами. 

— Или так: «Дедушка, познакомьтесь, это Гермиона Грейнджер. Она магглорожденная, но я влюблен в нее». 

Гермиона покраснела.

— Будет неплохо, если ты перестанешь выдумывать диалог со своим дедушкой, или хотя бы не будешь делать этого вслух. 

— Ладно, буду делать это мысленно, — произнес он, и остаток пути они проделали в молчании. 

— Я точно помню, что закрывала дверь, — пробормотала Гермиона, когда попыталась повернуть ключ в замке номера, но не смогла. — Она открыта.

— Ну не знаю, может уборка номеров?

Гермиона толкнула дверь и обмерла. На ее кровати восседала Джинни Уизли, остриженная под каре, но живая и невредимая. У окна стоял Деннис Криви и нервно хрустел пальцами. 

— Джинни! Ты жива!

— Стой, где стоишь, — зло бросила Джинни и направила на Гермиону волшебную палочку. — Малфой, закрой дверь. 

— Что происходит? — недоуменно спросила Гермиона.

— Уизли, по тебе не скажешь, что ты была в плену и тебя пытали, — проворчал Драко, закрывая дверь. 

— Конечно, никто меня не пытал. Деннис не стал бы. 

— Деннис?

— Да. Мы долго думали, как исправить все то горе, что принесла нам война. Как вернуть наших павших. Пока в приватном разговоре одна особа не обмолвилась, что в Министерство доставили ящики с вещами, конфискованными у Малфоев. И что в записях одного из Малфоев есть упоминание о рецепте счастья. Какой-то амулет. 

— Это совсем не то, что вы подумали, — начала Гермиона, но Джинни резко оборвала ее. 

— Молчать! Мы с Деннисом давно думали, как пережить наши потери. Гарри никогда не понимал меня. И никто не понимал. Кроме Денниса. У него ведь тоже погиб брат. 

— Джинни, у тебя есть Рон, Джордж, Перси, Чарли и Билл, у которых тоже погиб брат.

— Но они живут так, словно ничего не случилось! Даже Джордж. Мы с Деннисом дождались, пока Гарри и Рон уедут на свои учения, чтобы отправить тебя за этим амулетом. 

— Почему меня?

— Потому что, Гермиона, как ни крути, ты умнее и сообразительнее, — бросил Деннис. 

— И как же вы следили за нами? — это беспокоило Гермиону с того самого момента, как она обнаружила Джинни и Денниса в номере. — Как узнали, что мы здесь?

— Легенькие чары слежения на ваших документах, — хохотнул Деннис. — Вы остались без палочек, и не могли проверить. Умно, правда?

— Кстати, почему вы хотели, чтобы мы отказались от магии? — спросил Драко, которого этот вопрос волновал больше всего. 

— Потому что я знаю, в чем корень наших бед, — торжественно произнес Криви. — В волшебстве. Когда я повелю амулету уничтожить всю магию в мире, никто больше не решит, что он самый сильный маг, что он имеет право отнимать чужие жизни и рушить семьи. Никто и никогда. Так что кое-кому надо было научиться жить без магии.

— Деннис, ты слишком долго был заперт в своем горе, еще больше провел среди волшебников, — с искренним сочувствием произнесла Гермиона. — В маггловском мире тоже есть плохие люди. Воры, лжецы, убийцы. Люди не делятся на магов и магглов. Они делятся на тех, кто делает плохие поступки и тех, кто делает хорошие. Ты ведь знаешь хороших магов, добрых. Тех, кто боролся и спасал других. 

— Но наши братья все равно погибли. Я хочу приказать амулету вернуть Фреда и Колина. Они не должны были уходить так рано. 

— Тогда тебе будет очень интересно узнать, что же на самом деле делает амулет, — Драко нарочно растягивал слова. — Давным-давно мой дедушка Септимус влюбился в девушку из маггловского рода. И он пожелал жениться на ней, но традиции останавливали его. И Септимус решил создать амулет, который превратит эту девушку в ведьму. 

— И у них ничего не получилось. Эксперимент Септимуса окончился неудачей, амулет не сработал, а девушка уехала в Лондон, — продолжила Гермиона. — Прочитайте сами, что мы нашли в тайнике в горах. Драко, дай шкатулку. 

Он послушно снял рюкзак, и Джинни с Деннисом наставили на него палочки. 

— Только без фокусов, Малфой. 

Драко пожал плечами, расстегнул рюкзак и протянул Джинни шкатулку. 

— Записка там. Читай. Можешь вслух. 

Джинни дрожащими пальцами открыла шкатулку, достала из нее пергамент и впилась взглядом в строки. Деннис заглянул через плечо, стремясь узнать тайну амулета Септимуса.   
Через минуту они оба разразились истерическим хохотом, а шкатулка и пергамент выпали из рук Джинни. Гермиона осторожно наклонилась, чтобы поднять вещи и заметила, что на ее движения не обращают ни малейшего внимания. Рука Джинни, сжимавшая палочку, была расслаблена. Этим грех было не воспользоваться. 

— Петрификус Тоталус, Экспеллиармус, Петрификус Тоталус. 

Два застывших тела повалились на пол. 

— Гермиона, ты наша спасительница. Мне кажется, или они сошли с ума от счастья?

— Вполне возможно, что раньше. Они оба прекрасно знают, что нельзя вернуть ушедших, что нельзя выкачать магию из мира. Мне кажется, горе очень сильно подкосило их. Нам нужно связаться с французским Министерством Магии, вот только я ума не приложу, как. 

— Гермиона, Мерлин великий, ты волшебница, у которой в руках палочка. Для тебя нет ничего невозможного, если это не противоречит законам магии. 

— Чужая палочка просто отвратительно работает. Ладно. Экспекто Патронум. 

Из кончика палочки Джинни вырвалась серебристая выдра. 

— Сообщение для французского Министерства магии. Мы в отеле, что на горе Монж. Двум волшебникам нужна колдомедицинская помощь. Будьте добры поторопиться. 

Выдра сделала круг над головой Гермионы и выскользнула в окно. 

— Остается только ждать, — Гермиона пожала плечами. 

— Что мы будем делать дальше? — спросил Драко, уселся на кровать, взял Гермиону за руку, подтянул к себе и обнял. 

— Не представляю. Есть какие-то предложения?

— Ну, можно было бы задержаться тут ненадолго. Устроить себе каникулы. 

Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Я подумаю над этим. Знаешь, у меня в Лондоне много работы, так что тебе придется постараться уговорить меня на эти каникулы. Ты должен быть особенно убедительным. 

Драко еще сильнее прижал ее к себе. 

— Я не могу дождаться, когда этих двоих спасителей мира заберут. Уж тогда-то я покажу тебе, насколько убедительным умею быть, — прошептал он Гермионе на ухо. — И знаешь что? В отличие от дедушки, я не намерен делать из этого великую тайну. 

Она улыбнулась и поудобнее устроилась в его объятиях, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливой.


End file.
